Say it's not true
by TakeMyBreathAwayTwoTimes
Summary: 'She ran down the hall as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. She needed to find Brittany, she'd know what to do, how to make it stop. Everyone else left her. ' What do you do when the one person you thought you could count on isn't there anymore? *First Story* Quinntana. Set mid season 3 of Glee, when Santana is outed. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She ran down the hall as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. _''This can't be happening!''_ ran through her mind over and over. She needed to find Brittany, she'd know what to do, how to make it stop. She was the only one she could count on this year. Everyone else left her. Puck only ever stayed around when there was a chance she would fuck him, the Cheerios respected her but she would never look for friendship in them because she knew they'd use it to their advantage. The gleeks, well they talked a good game about being one big family but let's be real, they didn't like her so they won't have much sympathy. Quinn had once been her go to girl, the one she could rely on and would be able to read her like the back of her hand but those days were long gone. She knew where she stood with everyone and that suited her fine up until now when she couldn't find her person.

There were noises that sounded like moans up ahead but she couldn't bring herself to care. She turned the corner towards the choir room, when her sneakers screeched to a halt outside the girls' locker room. 'Right there, again! Harder.' _''Funny, that sounds like Britt.'' _she thought to herself as she moved closer. She carefully opened the door as to not make any noise, and there she was on the sink counter. 'Brittany' she whispered, not that she would have heard her over her own moans. She had her lip between her teeth and her eyes closed as she tried to keep from screaming as some blonde boy pumped into her.  
Santana couldn't think, she was frozen in place as she watched the girl she loved scream out someone else's name. 'SSAAAAMMMMM!' As Brittany came down from her high she heard a small sniffle coming from the door. She popped her eyes open to see Santana standing there, trying to keep her emotions at bay. 'San,' she tried to explain, 'it's not what it looks like. Lord Tubing...' 'It's not what it looks like?!' Santana said, just above a whisper. 'Please Britt, Tubs can't be the reason for all your bad decisions.' There was a pause as Brittany tried to think of what to say. 'We're done. I hope it was worth it.' Santana said as she desperately tried to keep the tears from falling. She turned on her heel and ran to the echo of Brittany's pleas. 'San! Santana! You can't do this, you're my lobster.'  
Santana's eyes clouded with tears as she tried to pick up her pace_. ''Just get to your car''_ played on a loop in her head. She could no longer see where she was going, just blurry shapes when suddenly 'OOMPH.' She found herself on the floor with a luckily light someone on top of her. She quickly moved from under them and cleared her tears to see who it was who crashed into her, The Santana Lopez! As soon as she looked her mask came down and her walls sky rocketed. 'Watch where you're going Tubs. Some of us would like to make it out of here without being crushed!' she said with the strongest voice she could muster up. Quinn looked up with a face full of frustration. 'Santana, you really need to come up with a new nickname it's been two years. Your unoriginality … wait, have you been crying?' Quinn looked startled as she saw the tear tracks on Santana's face. _''Why does she have to be so damn observant all the time''_ Santana thought quickly finding a viable excuse. 'Jeez Fabray, talk about nosey! If you must know, Sue made me do a hundred laps for my boobs being just 'too distracting and bouncy' this morning and I sprayed water on my face to cool down. Is that okay with you?' Santana quickly tried to side step her but Quinn grabbed her wrist forcing her to look at her. 'No, I know you S. You may think that after us falling out I wouldn't notice your defences set to ultra but you don't fool me. Where's Brittany?' Santana clenched her teeth doing her best to keep a blank face. 'We're not joined at the hip you know!' she snapped. 'I can do things perfectly fine without her help. Get your hands off me! Why don't you go back to trying to get your lizard baby back and leave me alone!' With that, she ripped her hand out of Quinn's grasp and went to her car. Ignoring the fall of Quinn's face at the mention of Beth. _''I have no reason to care about Quinn's feelings, she's stabbed me in the back a few too many times''_ She reasoned as she quickly sped out of the school parking lot to the only place she knew was safe for her right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, still in the hallway Quinn pushed her thoughts of Beth out of her head as she rethought what Santana had said. _''Something really bad must have happened to make Santana close up like that''_ she thought, _''even with her mask up she looked so broken, like someone had ripped all her happiness from her.''_ Just then she heard voices coming down the hall. 'This is soo bad Sam. What am I supposed to do now?' Brittany said_. ''Oh ill find out what happened now!'_' thought quinn as she hid beside a row of lockers. 'Why do you even care Babe? I mean now she knows and we can be open about our awesome sex, right?' Sam said cockily_. ''NOO!''_ thought Quinn, ''after everything San has been through to work at being open with Britt.'' 'Yeah Sam I know, but I never meant to hurt her. I just really wanted to see your abs up close.' Brittany blabbed on. 'They're ab-ulous' Sam agreed before adding, 'She'll come around and realise you just need the dick every once in a while.'

Quinn's blood boiled. She balled her hands in to fists as she tried to decide whether to kill Brittany now or go and check on Santana. _''No Santana needs me right now no matter what she says''_ she thought. With that in mind she turned on her heel and made her way out the front door to her car. 'Hey Quinn' came from both Brittany and Sam as she passed them to which she glared and growled. 'Uh oh Quinn's turning into demon Quinn again,' whispered Brittany 'I wonder who pissed her off?' said Sam.  
Once Quinn was in her car she realised she had no idea where to look for san. She rested her head back and closed her eyes as she tried to remember Santana's favourite places. _''Breadsticks, no too public. Home, no she wouldn't risk her mom being there on the rare occasion she is. The library, not today. They're closed on Tuesday afternoons.'_ This was harder for Quinn then it would have been three years ago, before she got caught up in her own drama. She didn't know Santana as well anymore and her places to think and relax had probably changed_. ''Oh My God, why didn't I think of this before?''_ she thought_. ''I'm such an idiot! She always goes to the field when she's upset because no one but me knows about it.''_ With that she started her car and drove off, almost hitting a few remaining students going to their cars. _''I hope I get to her in time before she does anything stupid.''_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry I didn't leave a note at the start of the first chapter! I forgot :P  
Anyway, Welcome to my story :) I hope you like it and please feel free to give me any feedback on my writing as its my first time writing anything for fanfic (and I haven't got a clue what I'm doing)  
There are definitely a load of mistakes, sorry:(  
Thanks for the favs for the first chapter :D**

Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Glee**** although many have pointed out they could write it better then the writers ;)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Santana sped through the roads as quickly as possible. She really couldn't understand why it bothered her so much that Quinn still knew her tells and could read her like a book. _''It's not like she knows me like she used to. She left me with my problems like yesterday's rubbish, to go and become an emo! People change.'_' Santana reached a dirt path and slowly came to a stop outside a rusty gate. She quickly grabbed a blanket and a jumper from her car and hopped the fence into a field.

This wasn't just any field though. To Santana this was peace and tranquillity and the freedom to let her walls down without being caught or getting hurt. This is where she learned she had feelings for her best friend and learned how to deal with them. Where she had her first kiss and later came to analyse how this changed her life. Where she cried when she lost her virginity. Where she first admitted to herself that she was in fact not attracted to guys at all and decided to keep it to herself. The flowers seemed prettier, the small river running along the bottom offered her a constant, while the grass seemed greener.

She gently set the blanket down and balled the jumper to use it as a pillow. As she sank to the ground she could feel herself relax. The problem with that was, as soon as she relaxed the events of the day came back at her all at once. How Finn had shouted at her to come out and told her that Brittany may not love her back, the commercial video of her on top of the pyramid saying she was a lesbian as if this statement wasn't about to rip her world apart. Then as if all this wasn't enough, walking in on Brittany having sex and then running in to Quinn. Yes the last one didn't seem like a big deal but to Santana it was.

Tears rushed down her face as she let all the hurt seep out from behind her mask. Anguished sobs escaped her and for once she didn't try to stop them as she knew no one would hear her. _''Well, Finn was right about Brittany,''_ she thought bitterly, _''She didn't love me back.'' ''I'll have to go home and tell my family before they see the commercial.'' ''Quinn's going to use my moment of weakness against me to push me off the Cheerios' altogether.'' ''Mr Schue's pitying look made me want to punch him in the face.''_ The thoughts continued shooting through her head as she retreated further and further into herself. So many emotions overloaded her as she lay curled up on in a ball and wished for the world to just swallow her up.

* * *

Quinn slowly pulled up behind Santana's car. _''thank god she's here'_' She started to get out of the car when she realised she had no idea what to say to Santana. That made her pause. _''I just need to get her to not go all snix on my ass!'_' She thought as she then laughed at the unlikely possibility of that happening. _''I'll just see what happens when I see her''_ She decided knowing that she couldn't predict Santana's next move even with how much she thought she knew her.

Quinn quietly hopped out of her car and as she closed the door she heard a heart wrenching sob come from the field. She ran to the gate, quietly jumped the fence and peered around the field until she saw her. There she was, a small ball tucked into herself as if she was trying to protect herself from a constant attack. Quinn slowly walked up to the blanket, the sobs growing more heart breaking with every step. Her caution was useless however as she accidently stepped on a twig. Quinn held her breath, hoping she hadn't disturbed Santana but it was too late.

Santana jumped startled by the sudden sound. She peaked out through one blurry eye to see a shadow on the ground and went straight to action. In one swift movement she got up from the ground, quickly wiped her face of all tears, put on a scowl and slowly turned to face her intruder. Her startled look said it all.  
'Quinn,' she paused. 'Are you stalking me or something now?'  
Santana's voice although meant to be strong, came with a crack and waver of her voice.  
'Hey, I saw how upset you were when you left school today, even if you didn't want me too, so I just came to see if you are okay?'  
Quinn's voice got more timid as she continued just looking at all the emotions to be seen in Santana's eyes.  
'I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to see when your upset, but I figured …'  
'You figured you'd come out here and get all the juice on Santana not being as strong as she tries to be?! Is that it?' Santana snapped  
'N...No that's not it!'  
'You know what you are the last person I'd want to see right now, or any day for that matter...'  
'God I know Santana, okay!' Quinn interrupted, 'I just knew you needed someone and I was trying to be a good friend and come and check on you.'

'Friend?' Santana questioned in shock, 'You think we're friends after everything that happened? After everything you did?!'  
'Well yeah I mean we may not be as close as we used to be but I know …'  
Quinn was suddenly interrupted with a screech of laughter. And not amused laughter, forced laughter.  
'Are you actually high? Not gotten over the skanks completely yet?' Santana mocked. 'You think after the shit I had to put up with from you that I would ever care to continue being friends with a two faced bitch like you?'  
Quinn stayed quiet for a minute, letting it all sink in_. ''Santana is right, we haven't been friends for a long time''_  
'Thank you, by the way' Santana said interrupting her thoughts.  
'Excuse me?'  
'Thank you Quinn! For ruining the one place I had to myself to be myself. But you had to go and take that from me too, didn't you.'  
With that Santana turned picked up her jacket and blanket and walked past Quinn, shoulder checking her as she went by. Quinn turned before she could hop the fence.  
'I am sorry Santana.'  
Santana never turned to acknowledge it but she hoped she had heard it as she stood there processing Santana's resentment towards her to the sound of Santana's car once again speeding off.

* * *

When Quinn arrived home, she was immediately called into the sitting room by her mother.  
'Have you seen it?' Judy asked frantically.  
'Seen what? I've been at school all day!'  
'Salazar's new campaign commercial featuring Santana?' Judy said as if her daughter lived in a box.  
'Santana would never go against sue like that, she'd …' Quinn started incredulously.  
'SHH! Look its coming on again.' Judy interrupted.

Quinn's stomach immediately dropped. By the end of the short ad she was as white as a ghost and she couldn't comprehend how to feel. _''This is not good.''_ She thought as Judy stared at her.  
'Did you know she was a lesbian?' she asked,  
'Ma that is not the important thing! How do you think Santana is feeling right now knowing this ad is everywhere true or false?'

_''No wonder she was so upset today. I'm such an idiot.''_ Quinn chastised herself as she tried to figure out how this could have happened.  
'You're right Quinn. The important thing is that you stay away from Santana until this dies down, you don't need to be involved in another McKinley scandal!' Judy declared.  
'I can't believe you!' Quinn said outraged by that suggestion. She turned and made her way up the stairs. She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it :) but if you didn't feel free to tell me why!**  
**Thank you to .12 for giving me feedback for the first chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :) here's another chapter:) I hope you like it! I realise that maybe some of the phrases I use people may not be familiar with as I'm Irish so if you're confused feel free to ask about it!  
WARNING : Finn bashing, alcohol use and slight violence !**

Disclaimer: I Do not own glee, you're surprised though right? ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

As Quinn walked into school, she couldn't help feel her stomach knot as she braced herself for her day at school. The fact that Santana would have to face this day gave her a mixture of sadness and the need to exact revenge for her, against so many people. She had spent most of last night rounding up the glee club to be there to support Santana when she needed them the most, even if she would never admit it. Quinn was also slightly worried about whether Santana would actually come to school at all and also the effects this was going to have on Santana's life. She was no stranger to seeing Santana drink heavily and as she thought about it, she knew Santana would probably look for control as her outing spiralled out of control. That was dangerous.

Quinn walked through the halls and noticed the whispers and gossip as well as J.B.I's blog circling around. It filled her with rage to know that people were probably enjoying this, as a lot of them probably had been on the receiving end of Snix at one time or another. She knows how it feels to crash to the bottom of the ladder and peoples praise and fear to turn to laughter and scorn.

She turned into the choir room to see all of the glee club there except for Brittany, Sam and Finn. _''That's strange''_ Quinn thought,_ ''Finn is usually the first one to lead the group with inspiration!''_ She internally rolls her eyes. She had left Britt and Sam out of the group text purposely but glee was first period so she had 5 minutes to get the club to help.

'Hey guys,' Quinn began, 'Thanks for being here so early to figure a way to help Santana in her time of need. I was thinking …'

Finn burst into the room looking a bit dishevelled. His hair wasn't in its normal do and he didn't have his arrogant grin on.

'Uhh sorry, I lost track of time. I was coming up with a way to help Satan.' He mumbled.

'It's fine. Anyway, we need to be on hand to stop people from completely tearing San down when she's in the halls and keep the slushy's to a minimum.' Quinn continued, ignoring the nickname.

'Hey girl, shouldn't Brittany be here for this? She's usually the only one that can get through to san and know what she really needs when she's upset.' Mercedes said.

A voice from the door was too quick for Quinn to respond. 'Britt's a bit busy right now with fish face so ye'll have to carry on your meeting without her.' Santana sneered as she moved through the room and took her seat at the back of the room her arms tightly crossed. 'Nobody informed me we were having a secret meeting by the way! What could possibly be soo important that ye are in here earlier than you have to be?'

* * *

As Santana sat in her car in the school parking lot, she tried to put herself together the best she could to face the reality of the nightmares she had had for years. She counted her blessings that her parents hadn't been home last night when she arrived after her confrontation with Quinn, but also dreaded the fact she still had to tell them.

She had come through the door to a cold, dark and empty house that always reminded her of show houses and had gone straight to the liquor cabinet which was always fully stocked. She quickly snatched the bottle of vodka and went straight to her room instantly falling onto her bed with a sigh._ ''I'm so tired.''_ She thought as she sat up again to take a mouthful of vodka. The burning sensation felt so familiar but yet it had been months since she'd had anything this strong. Upon getting her real chance with Brittany she had cut back on the drink that she didn't feel the need for when she wasn't hiding herself as much. _''I gave everything up for her''_ she bitterly thought, _''All to get cheated on for a fast fuck in the girls' locker room.''_ With this thought in mind she quickly tipped the bottle back as she kept swallowing until she needed to breathe.

She put her bottle on the floor and dejectedly slumped back into her pillow as once again the dam broke on her facade and she let out a wail for all the hurt she felt and for what was yet to come. She lay there defenceless until her thoughts blurred together and the tiredness overcame her and she passed out.

When she woke up, it took her a few minutes to remember why she felt so sore. She then quickly got up took a swig of vodka and popped some pain killers (A few more than advised) and got ready for school. Her makeup was layered on to hide her red eyes and pale complexion.

And that brought her to her sitting here now, looking for strength to keep her together. She finally got out of the car and walked through those front doors to her hell while trying to keep her head held high. She could feel the burning stares as she walked down the halls and the low whispers of hateful names that made her internally flinch. 'Dyke, Muff Muncher, Unnatural, Abomination' she hated them for not understanding and she hated herself for knowing those names would always be used by someone about her.  
As she got to the choir room she felt relief to be in a neutral place for her but stopped to hear the voices inside.

'Anyway, we need to be on hand to stop people from completely tearing San down when she's in the halls and keep the slushy's to a minimum.' _''Of course Quinn would be talking about me''_ she thought as she rolled her eyes.

'Hey girl, shouldn't Brittany be here for this?' At the mention of Britany she visibly tensed.

'She's usually the only one that can get through to san and know what she really needs when she's upset.' Mercedes chimed in.

With that she couldn't stand outside listening anymore, crossed her arms and spoke up.

'Britt's a bit busy right now with fish face so ye'll have to carry on your meeting without her.' Santana sneered as she could even feel herself flinch talking about it.

'Nobody informed me we were having a secret meeting by the way! What could possibly be soo important that ye are in here earlier than you have to be? Santana questioned while tightening her arms around herself.

'Satan we were just going to talk about how we can help you through this. We're all here for you.' Finn spoke up.

Almost immediately everyone felt the air shift and everyone stilled. Santana was ridged and knew she needed to stay calm before shit went down.

'I think out of everyone here Flabby, you've helped enough.' She said too calmly for the group. 'You've done more then you even realise.'

'What are you talking about Santana? What would Finn have to do with any of this?' Rachel questioned while resting her hand on Finns shoulder.

'Oh, he didn't tell you Berry? That he's the reason for my TV debut? Santana said almost mockingly but the malice was evident.

Quinn tensed as if she were ready to step in to stop Santana killing anyone. _''Just watch for any Spanish, that's when she's lost it.''_ She thought to herself.

'Finn?' Rachel asked, 'What happened?'

Finn remained still with his constipated look clearly showing as Santana tried to count to ten. And then Brittany and Sam walked in. _''Shit!''_ thought Quinn and Santana. Brittany looked around and immediately stopped skipping.

'Hey, what's going on? 'She said looking between Santana and Finn.'

'None of your concern.' Santana snapped.

'Oh trouble in paradise Santana?' Finn boldly questioned. 'Maybe I was right and did you a favor.'

And that was it. Immediately Santana saw red._ ''How Fucking dare he!''_ Quinn was a bit lost knowing she had missed something but knew Finn had just signed his death warrant.

'¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué estúpido eres? ¿UN FAVOR?' Santana screamed in Spanish as she launched at Finn and slapped him.

Finn froze for a second before pushing her hard where she fell into some chairs. Mr. Schue tried to stay hidden from view, standing at the door. Santana sprung up from the ground to beat him into the ground when Quinn caught her and wrapped her securely in her arms as she whispered into her ear.

'S baby, I need you to calm down for me so you cannot get arrested for murder. Okay? He's not worth it, you're better than this!'

The hushed voice Quinn used had an effect on Santana she wouldn't have predicted. Santana felt a slight shiver with the whisper and breath hitting against her neck and ear and found the tight hold and words comforted her enough for her to lean against Quinn.

'Maybe, I don't want to be better than this? Maybe, I have nothing worth stopping for.' Santana said breathing heavily and glaring at Finn.

'You have so much to lose from this that you can't even see but I'll be happy to give you a list at another time.' Quinn responded soothingly. Santana started to loosen up at this but it didn't last long.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?' shouted Mr. Schue.

''Finally came in I see.'' Thought Rachel as she watched him defend her boyfriend.

'Finn are you okay do I need to call the nurse?' He questioned much to the shock of everyone else. 'Santana you should be ashamed of yourself. Figgins Office. NOW!'

No one knew what to do. Surely if Schue had seen Santana attack Finn he had seen Finn push her and then proceed to kick several chairs over as Quinn calmed Santana. Santana however wasn't surprised and gently moved Quinn's arms from around her, stepping out to Schue.

'Sticking up for Dough boy I see.' She said her voice very monotone. 'That's fine.'

With that she turned on her heel and walked out slamming the door. Leaving shock and confusion in her wake.

* * *

**That's it :P Let me know what you think to help the inexperienced writer :)  
loosely translated Spanish :'¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué estúpido eres? ¿UN FAVOR?' = Son of a Bitch! how stupid are you? A FAVOR?  
Blame Google translate :P  
Bye for now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there :) so this is the next chapter, don't hesitate to tell me it sucks!  
Some changes from the story line, I've decided to leave out Shelby and the trouble tones for the moment because I feel it would just get too complicated and then Quinn wouldn't be there :p**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee.**

**Warning: Language, /Brittany bashing.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The slam of the choir room door snapped Quinn out of her stupor and she immediately turned around to glare at Mr. Schue and Finn.

'ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING BLIND?' Quinn shouted. 'Did you not see that ten ton ape push Santana into the chairs?'

'Yeah Finn, that was so not cool bro. You're like twice her size.' Puck added 'but like both ways…'

'Quinn, I will not tolerate you shouting at me. You just got back into this club, how about showing a little respect.' Mr. Schue responded sternly.

'Like the respect you showed Santana? You didn't even let her explain what was going on.' Quinn said as her face blared red and her knuckles clenched with the effort of keeping her anger in check.

'Well from what I saw you were holding back Santana while Finn innocently stood there.' Mr. Schue justified.

'Well, that's a lie because I saw you standing by the door just before Finn shoved Santana.' Rachel finally spoke up.

Mr. Schue narrowed his eyes at Rachel as he realized he'd been caught. Before he could defend himself though, Rachel turned to Finn with a look that made everyone a little scared.

'Finn Hudson, you have five seconds to start explaining yourself!' She demanded.

'I...I…she...um' Finn stuttered.

'That's not an answer Finn. Come on were all waiting.' Quinn chimed in a little enthusiastic at the boys' clear discomfort.

'Well um you've all seen how Santana has been treating me since we started preparing for sectionals, calling me names, telling me I can't dance, saying she, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn should be getting the solos because they deserved it more than me.' Finn began.

_''She suggested me for a solo!_'' Quinn thought as a slight blush crossed her face, which she quickly passed off as her getting angry again.

'Yeah, she always does that, what's the problem?' Mercedes asked.

'Yeah well, it's been worse these last few weeks!' Finn said his voice raising a bit. 'You haven't been there for most of it, she does it mostly in the halls.'

'Yeah okay we get it. What does that have to do with what happened to Santana?' Kurt asked.

'So, it started getting to me a bit and I was walking with Rory when she came up saying that Rach was right and she should apologize.' Finn said finally telling the story. 'So she was ragging on me saying loads of mean things, saying that Rach should use my blubber as a Hanukah candle and I just lost it.'

'Dude you sound like a fucking girl. Boohoo she called you a few names, that's what Santana does!' Puck called across from his seat.

'Shut the fuck up Puck, you don't know shit about it.' Finn said his face blaring red with embarrassment and anger.

'Continue with the story.' Rachel said in a clipped tone.

'Santana was walking away and I couldn't take it that she had the upper hand so I said the first thing that popped in to my head okay, I didn't mean it.' Finn said defensively.

'And that was?' Kurt questioned sternly.

' I told her she should come out of the closet and that she was such a bitch cause she tears herself down cause she loves Brittany and Brittany probably doesn't love her back.' Finn mumbled quickly.

Everyone strained their ears to hear what he had said and then there was just silence_. ''How could he stoop so low''_ ran through every ones heads.

'Wait' Tina said quietly, 'how do the horrible things you said to her have anything to do with Salazar's campaign ad?'

'Well actually, what Finn said to Santana was overheard by a few students, one of which is the niece of Salazar's so she told him.' Mr. Schue spoke up and then always quick to Finns aid added, 'In Finns defense he never thought it would turn into such a huge ordeal.'

'Yeah and at least now she doesn't have to do it herself, so I did help! Finn said almost gloatingly.

'Oh Jesus Christ! Are you for real?' Quinn exclaimed. 'First of all, Schue you can't go two minutes without justifying Finns actions cause your head is so far up his ass, you're a bit bias. He shouldn't have said it in the first place. Secondly, it was not your place to be the one to out her Finn! She clearly wasn't ready I mean if she was ready she would have come out with Brittany to help her through it in her own time, not when some asshole decided he needed to have the last word. And thirdly, if you knew what kind of stuff Santana was going through why wouldn't you cut her a bit of slack if she's a bit upset and mad while she's trying to deal with her emotions?.'

'I can't excuse violence in my classroom it is against school policy!' Mr. Schue weakly retorted.

'You did excuse it though, for Finn!'

With all that Quinn had said, the choir room erupted. Everyone started shouting at Finn and Mr. Schue as they tried to argue back as best they could. Sam however sat back with a slight smirk on his face not caring about any of this, even as Artie waved his hands about, giving out to Finn. Rachel and Kurt were silent however, as the both looked faraway with deeply set frowns on their faces.

'ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!' Mr. Schue finally spoke up.

Rachel and Kurt were snapped out of their trances and both got up at the same time to move towards Finn who looked confused by the anger towards him.

'How could you do that? When your brother is gay and your girlfriends dads are gay? Well Finn? When you heard my dad's coming out story and saw Kurts struggle!' Rachel said in disbelief.

'Rach, I didn't…' Finn spoke.

'You bastard!' Kurt interrupted as he visibly shook with rage. 'All the times you passed a comment about me or accidentally said a derogatory name, I let it slip because you usually apologized and you were family. But this, this I can't forgive you for because you can never take this back.'

With that the two walked out, tears streaming down Rachel's face.  
After an awkward moment, Artie turned around to Brittany who looked very visibly upset and asked the one thing on most of their minds.

'Why aren't you helping Santana through this? Ye're like girlfriends or fuck buddies right?'

Brittany stiffened as she stared at the ground and mumbled '...'

'Uhm, what was that Britt?' Mercedes asked.

'Santana caught me and Britt fucking in the girls' locker room yesterday!' Sam answered for her, pride evident.

'Yeah, me and Sanny have been dating for a while but I really like Sams abs, they're so magical!' Brittany finished.

'You what? Brittany that's awful! Especially when Santana is, I mean was having such a hard time coming out.' Mercedes said with a side glare at Finn.

Quinn knew she had to get out of there before she did something she'd regret. Listening to Brittany talk about her cheating like it was nothing pissed her off. She turned on her heel and started walking out the door when Brittany spoke up.

'Hey Quinnie, are you okay? You seem super mad or something.'

Quinn turned back around and stared disbelievingly at the girl. _''I'm surrounded by idiots!'_' she thought.

'I seem mad? Oh I'm sorry Britt I must have been dreaming for the last 20 minutes as I listened to the shit coming out of people's mouths on how they managed to fucking annihilate my best friend yesterday.' Quinn said mostly deadpanned.

'No, that happened silly, Finn outed her and she was on TV! And I'm her best friend Quinn!' Brittany responded, a little too brightly for Quinn's liking.

'You forgot the part where you cheated on her with Beach Ken here and proceeded to rip her heart out of her chest. And I know I'm not her best friend Britt cause you came in here with you long legs and dancers body and took her away from me! I doubt you're her best friend. The fact that you can even sit here and not feel ashamed of yourself for what you've done to her makes me feel sick. You're a bitch!' Quinn said her voice raising with each sentence. Not to mention the jealousy that unconsciously slipped put and stirred in her at the highlighting of her no longer having Santana. 'And for the love of god Sam, wipe that smirk off your face. You have nothing to feel proud of.'

With all that being said, Quinn turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom intent on going to Figgins to check on Santana. The rest of the group followed shortly after murmurs of 'So not cool guys' and 'I hope you think about what you did to San Britt.' While Puck shoved Finn out of his way. Brittany, Finn, Mr. Schue and Sam remained in silence thinking over what had been said. Until William realized he had to go to Figgins office.

* * *

Santana speed walked down the hall, stopping in the bathroom to make sure she had her face in check before sitting outside the principal's office. Luckily first period was still on, so she didn't bump into anyone on her way. She tried not to think about what happened in the choir room just yet, afraid she'd start the waterworks again but one thing popped up anyway, Quinn calming her down. _''She called me baby.''_ She thought as she realized to her surprise that that didn't make her feel uncomfortable except for the weird feeling in her tummy. _''Oh god, I do not need to feel grateful to Quinn for calming me down right now! She'll hold it against me for sure.''_ Santana frowned as she immediately dwelled on the negative side of the moment instead of the way it had made her feel.

'Ms. Lopez, Figgins will see you now.' The secretary announced.

Santana slowly rose from her seat and walked into his office. She was quite familiar with this office and so immediately sat down in a chair while keeping silent.

'Ah Ms. Lopez, you're here again I see.' Figgins begins.

Suddenly Sue burst through the door, closely followed by Mr., Schue.

'Don't you even think about suspending my head cheerleader Figgins, you're not allowed do that without my consent! I have it in my contract.'

Sue immediately stands behind Santana's chair placing a hand on her shoulder. _''Well at least I'm still on the cheerios' for now, I think I'll just let them battle it out.''_ Santana thought, slightly confused as to why Sue was standing up for her. Yes, Sue had looked quite remorseful when showing her the tape but she thought it might have been for show as Kurt's dad and Schue were there.

'Sue, I have no idea why Santana is here only that she was sent here by William. Please lower your voice.' Figgins replied attempting some kind of control over the situation.

'Yes I did, Santana slapped Finn Hudson across the face unprovoked in my classroom.' Mr. Schue announce.

'THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! Sue immediately shouted. 'William how many times do I have to tell you that I have this whole school bugged with cameras and I have the whole scene on tape? Nice slap by the way boobs.'

Santana gave her a shrug as Schue nervously shuffled for a minute before sighing loudly and turning back to Figgins, once again being caught out.

'I...um...retract my accusation and won't be looking for punishment for Santana.' He said, embarrassed, knowing there was no point in watching the tape.

'Okay good. Ms. Lopez, you're free to go get ready for your next class' Figgins quickly agreed.

'Next time Schuster, maybe check that the product in your hair, isn't clogging your brain too.' Sue insulted as she followed Santana outside.

'SANDBAGS!' Sue shouted.

Santana jumped slightly before turning around slowly. '_'This is me kicked off the team for sure. ''_ she thought.

'Practice is cancelled until next week. No need to tell the squad ill personally let them know.' Sue informed her.

'Okay, thanks.' Santana quickly said as she turned to go to her locker.

'And S?' Sue called after her. 'Take care of yourself, my door is always open.'

With that Sue stalked down the hall pushing students out of her way while Santana dazed over whether that had in fact happened. '_'She cares!''_ she thought as she proceeded to her locker.

'Santana!' Quinn called her as she ran down the hall to her. 'They didn't suspend you right? They can't do that! I'll go into that office right now. It's totally unfair…'

'Quinn! Breathe!' Santana interrupted, slightly amused at Quinn's rambling. '_It's cute!'_ she thought. _''Woah! Where the fuck did that come from? I must still be drunk…or maybe it's the pain killers.''_

Quinn took a breath and then noticed that Santana had moved her hand to her arm to calm her. She stared at it with a deep blush on her face.

'I'm fine okay, Sue totally came in and told Schue where to go. She has cameras in the choir room.' Santana said, unconsciously rubbing Quinn's arm.

'I…..That's really great San.' Quinn said a bit quietly. 'Look about what happened in the choir room…'

'Look Quinn,' Santana began and then noticed her hand and quickly retracted it, pulling it to her side. 'I know you were just trying to help but I can handle this myself. It's my fault anyway.'

'No it's not how could it be…' Quinn tried to protest.

'Well, class will start soon and I need to get to my locker. See ya Quinn.' Santana rushed out quickly and practically sprinted away from her.

Quinn stood there and just took a pause. _''I have to stop letting her walk away from me, damn it!'' she _thought as she turned on her heel and went to her own locker.

* * *

**Sin é :) any questions let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :) another chapter this one is a bit sad...so be prepared :)  
Thank you soo much for the brill reviews for the last chapter! It means a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee...R.M does :(**

**Warning: Alcohol use.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Santana stayed in the shadows as best she could for most of the day, walking as close to lockers as possible when walking down the hallways, sitting at the back of the room and not answering her teachers or drawing any attention to herself. She felt like she was someone else, someone weak and in fear, compared to the girl who walked down the hall and parted the student body just two days ago. She felt herself sink more and more into herself as she built up her walls. The whispering and the staring had her paranoid and she was constantly on edge looking out for any jocks coming her way so she could turn around and go the long way to class.

She decided to skip out just before lunch because she had double Spanish with Mr. Schue after that she just couldn't face, as he not only butchered her language but probably glared at her too. She decided instead of wasting her time, she would get over one of her fears and go see her Abuela.  
Now Santana's grandmother was a very hard woman, devoted to god more than she was to her husband and had spent most of Santana's childhood making her learn verses of the bible and telling her things she should never do if she want to go to heaven.

But for whatever reason, Santana had always felt loved and protected by her grandmother. She visited her at least once a week and she would always cook her favorite meals for her and fuss over her as she asked about Santana's life. So when Santana got out of her car and made her way to the door, even though she knew it would shock her grandmother, she felt she would come to accept her as she loved her. As she went to knock at the door it was abruptly opened to reveal her smiling grandmother.

'Ah Santanita, It is so good to see you.' She welcomed her. 'Wait why are you not at school? Are you skipping?' she questioned looking ready to give her a lecture.

'Um we had a half day and I thought I would come by because I have something I need to tell you.' Santana replied nervously.

'Okay, good! I just made lunch you can join me, you're getting skinnier by the day!'

Her grandmother ushered her inside and quickly made up a plate for both of them. They sat quietly as Santana picked at her food, unable to touch it due to her nerves. The woman watched her carefully before setting down her cutlery and turning fully to Santana.

'Okay, out with it Santana!' She said, jolting Santana from staring at her plate.

'Excuse me?' Santana slightly choked.

'Clearly whatever it is you need to tell me is stopping you from eating, so spit it out.' Her grandmother replied as she waited for an answer.

Santana cleared her throat and prepared herself for whatever was to come.

'Abuelita, I have something I need to tell you that I didn't expect to have to do for a while yet until I came to terms with it myself but there's this commercial so I have to do it now.' Santana began already rambling.  
'Commercial? What commercial?' The grandmother asked confused.

'That's not important right now, I need to tell you this because I love you and you're so special to me. I've been holding it in for a long time and it's been breaking me down little by little every day. I love girls the way I'm supposed to feel about boys. I've battled with it for a long time now and tried to keep it locked inside but I'm just so angry all the time. I just can't do it anymore. I can't keep fighting with myself because it's tearing me apart. I'm tired, I need to just be me.'

Santana took a deep breath before looking up at her grandmother. Her grandmother had a stern look on her face as she just stared scathingly at Santana.

'Why now? Why tell me this at all? It's selfish of you to make me uncomfortable! ¡Qué vergüenza! The sin isn't in the lying it's in the scandal!' She said harshly.

'You think I should have kept it a secret, even as it destroyed me?' Santana said quietly trying to hold back her tears.

'I want you to leave this house and I don't ever want to see you again!' Her grandmother said forcefully as she rose from her seat and walked out without another word.

'Abuela, I'm the same person I was a minute ago! Please don't do this.' Santana called after her as tears streamed down her face.

When there was no response, she slowly got up from the table and made her way to her car as she tried to keep her sobbing to a minimum. But once she got into her car, the sobs wracked her body and she sat there feeling halfway between wanting to scream and curl up in a ball. She sat there for a long time just staring at the house she had so many memories in. Where she had learned so much and felt so much love. _''It all means nothing now.''_

She eventually drove home to her empty, dark house and lay on her bed. The tears had stopped a while ago but the pain hadn't. _'' I have nothing now. Britt's gone, Abuela's gone, my parents don't care and everyone else hates me.'' _She thought pityingly as silent tears fell before she spotted the bottle on the ground from the night before. She drank quickly and then realized it wasn't enough and went to find more. Upon noticing how much alcohol was there she grabbed a litre bottle in each hand of the first thing there and wandered back upstairs to drown her sorrows.

* * *

Quinn waited by Santana's locker before school started the next day. She hadn't been at lunch the day before or the last few classes and that worried Quinn. She had text her a few times and upon receiving nothing back, had called. _''Santana always has her phone with her, it was like an extra limb.''_ She continued to wait until the warning bell rang and she knew she had to get her stuff so decided to wait till second period, which she had with Santana.

Second period came far too slowly for Quinn's liking. She quickly gathered her books and headed down the hall. As she got to the door she realized Santana was already in there. She looked so lost like her whole world made no sense and she needed help to find her way. Quinn stood there for a minute trying to leave the girl to her thoughts but it didn't last long as some big oversized jock pushed her out of the way to get into class.

And just like that Santana's face set like stone, unemotional and unreadable. Quinn walked in and sat down in the back next to Santana who didn't even look up from her nail file that she always seemed to have. Quinn turned to Santana and tried to fill the silence.

'I text you last night.'

All she received in response was a shrug.

'When I couldn't get a hold of you I rang but you never answered.' Quinn continued.

'I was busy.' Santana replied quietly still refusing to look up.

_''That's it?''_ thought Quinn _'' No 'Jeeze Fabray stalker much' or bitchy remarks?''_ Now Quinn was really worried. She was about to try again when Mr. Schue walked in.

Oh yeah, did she mention that second period today was Ap. Spanish. He quickly looked around and his eyes landed on Quinn to which he gave a glare to and then briefly looked at Santana. She must have seen him though, as Quinn saw her flinch slightly. The whole class was quite uneventful and as soon as the bell rang, Santana snapped up and was first out the door leaving without giving Quinn a chance to even open her mouth.

At lunch Quinn sat with Mercedes and Tina who were soon joined by Kurt and Rachel who looked as down as Quinn felt. They exchanged pleasantries before Quinn couldn't hold in the question burning her brain.

'Have you guys seen Santana today? How did she seem?'

'Yeah she came in late to first period and didn't answer Ms. Regan when she asked her why she was late, just stared at the desk.' Tina answered.

Yeah she was first in for third period. I should know I am usually the first in each class. She sat at the back and only looked up once to shrug when Mr. Grey asked her a question. She seemed pretty out of it.' Rachel chimed in sadly.

The rest answered in similar fashion with Mercedes saying she had yet to see her even with their lockers so close. Every answer just made Quinn nauseous as she realized Santana was keeping everyone away. She scanned the cafeteria for the Latina and when she spotted her she grew more concerned. Santana was rigid as she stared up at some jock with his hand wrapped around her wrist, looking quite distressed. Quinn jumped from her seat as quick as she could, rushing across the room.

* * *

Santana's day had started off much like the day before, only this time she had a worse hangover. She slowly got up and swallowed painkillers down with some tequila to aid her headache before noticing the time and rushing to get ready. At school she found it hard to keep her mask of superiority in place and decided to just keep her head down as she tried to keep her thoughts away.  
She arrived late to first period and just couldn't bring herself to open her mouth to give a reason for her tardiness. She sat there noticing the grooves in the table until the bell rang. She reached her second period classroom first and wandered in, enjoying the moment of silence. She immediately thought about her Abuela and wondered if she could ever accept her for who she is. So lost in her thoughts she was startled by the jock trudging through the classroom. She quickly pushed her thoughts away, her face hardening as someone sat down beside her. _''There's only two people so far in the classroom, why can't they sit away from me, God!''_

Whoever it was was staring at her intently and it really bothered her but she couldn't think of anything biting to say so she kept her head down and continued filing her nails. She was already dreading this class she didn't need some perv staring at her for the hour. She knew she would continue filing her nails for this class because she couldn't look up at Mr. Schue without being angry or feeling an odd sense of betrayal.

'I text you last night.'

_''Oh it's Quinn''_ Santana shrugged in return, not feeling like saying much.

'When I couldn't get a hold of you I rang but you never answered.' Quinn continued.

_''Oh, I don't even know where my phone is!''_ She wondered why Quinn even cared and didn't trust her so just replied,

'I was busy.'

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Quinn give her a strange look and open her mouth to say something else when Mr. Schue walked in. She could feel his eyes on her briefly and it mad her flinch slightly like she felt he was judging her. She quietly filed her nails for the class and at the first signal of the bell was out of that classroom like there were breadsticks in her locker.

* * *

The rest of the day continued much the same as that, her answering with silence and shrugs as she tried to keep herself together and ignore the stares and whispers. Lunch was next period though and that filled her with dread. She didn't know where she would sit now because she was sure the cheerios wouldn't want her and she couldn't go to the glee club table. Also there would be so many jocks around, there was no way she could escape their comments.

As the bell rang she slowly packed her things and walked to her locker trying to pass as much time as possible_. ''Just get it over with! You can just destroy them with some snix!''_ she thought trying to boost herself up. With that in mind she turned the corner and walked into the cafeteria, saw an empty table and headed straight there.

Before she could though she was stopped by a jock with a cocky smirk on his face. She tried to moved passed him but he stopped her.

'The names Josh.' He started with a wink. 'Josh Coleman Sophomore Rugby captain. I saw the commercial, Smoking Hot!'

'Uhm...thanks?' Santana replied, slightly confused. _''We have a Rugby team? Wait, what is rugby?''_

'You are welcome. Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight. Or stay in, if that's more your style.' He replied with another wink.

'Uh, no thanks. Excuse me.' Santana replied, a little uncomfortable with the little space still between them.

Santana went to get around him once again and this time he grabbed her wrist pulling her even closer to him. He clearly didn't think he would receive a no.

'Well we can go to the janitor's closet then. Look, you just need the right guy to straighten you out and I'm the guy to do it!' Josh said while creepily leering at her body, his hand tightening on her wrist.

This comment however made Santana freeze as it hit a sore spot inside her. She tried to ignore it but her face fell and she became even more distressed the more he leered, moving to a dark place inside her head. _''Maybe that's what everyone wants me to do, straighten up. Maybe John is right, he can straighten me up''_ She darkly thought_. ''Maybe it's for the best.''_

'Get your hands off her!' Suddenly was shouted across the room.

Santana looked up to see Quinn coming to her aid while pulling Santana away. Soon Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel were there too standing behind her trying to give her support. Santana didn't move though, staring at the floor still uncomfortable with so many thoughts running through her head.

'What do you think you're doing, you could have hurt her! Didn't you see how uncomfortable she was?' Quinn questioned looking quite annoyed.

'Easy alright, I'm just trying to make her normal.' He said unfazed.

'She is normal._'_ Tina replied.

'And she's so out of your league_._' Mercedes added.

'And even if that wasn't true, you'd still be her last choice.' Kurt joined in.

'Ohh so you're all a bunch of Dykes?!' he asks. 'Not to worry I've got plenty of time.'

Santana visibly winced at the derogatory term. She had always hated it. _''that's what you are though''_ a voice oddly like her Abuela told her.

'Oh god, walk away. You're embarrassing yourself!' Rachel said looking embarrassed for him.

'I'll talk to you later Santana!' The jock said with yet another wink before walking back to his table.

'Hey, San you okay?' Mercedes asked quietly.

Santana didn't respond just kept staring at the ground hoping it would open up. She felt dazed like she wasn't really there.

'S? Hey San, come on let's get you back to our table.' Quinn said worryingly looking at the others.

Rachel went to put her hand on Santana's back to guide her to the table but she flinched and turned on her heel before bolting out of the cafeteria, Quinn hot on her heels.

When she got to the girls bathrooms she quickly went into the bottom stall but before she could lock the door Quinn pushed her way inside. Santana's breathing got labored before she couldn't breathe anymore as if someone had taken all the air from the room.

'Hey san look at me I need you to follow my breathing okay? You're having a panic attack.' Quinn said gently taking her hand to put it on her chest so she could feel her breathing.

'Okay you're doing so well, just keep breathing slowly.'

Santana eventually calmed down more and was able to breathe on her own but didn't move to get up as Quinn rubbed her back soothingly.

'You're okay baby. You're safe.' Quinn said quietly

_''Baby''_ that was all it took for Santana to break down as tears rushed down her face and she shook with the strength of her sobs. Quinn quickly pulled Santana onto her lap from where she sat on the floor and cradled the fragile girl in her arms. She worked really hard to keep her tears at bay as she started humming to Santana and kissed her temple to calm her down.

Eventually Santana spoke still crying softly with her head tucked into Quinn's neck her hands clasping her like she was her life line.

'Tell me it's a dream Q. Tell me I'll wake up and none of this has happened. Say it's not true!'

With that a whole new wave of anguish over came her as she sank into Quinn like she was the only thing left in her world.

* * *

**And that's it...I know I copied a bit of Santana's coming out speech to her grandmother in the show but that scene was really well done on the show!  
I think this is my worst chapter so feel free to give out to me about the flaws !  
Thanks for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Hope you like it :)**

**Warning: Finn Bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

Chapter 6

It took a long time for Santana to stop her tears falling but with Quinn's soft humming and the smell of vanilla and Quinn, she felt the comfort she had been missing for weeks. Suddenly tiredness overcame her and her breath evened out as she snuggled impossibly close to Quinn who was still soothingly rubbing her back. Quinn noticed this immediately and stared down at her with relief. She didn't think she had ever felt that powerless and in that much pain for someone else before now. But even in sleep, she could still see the conflict and hurt marring Santana's face as she got what looked like the first proper bit of sleep in a few days. Quinn felt so conflicted right now as to what she could do to help the fragile girl. She ran through ideas in her head as to what to do. _''I could…kill Brittany? No, Santana still loves Brittany and that would just cause her more pain.''_ She wasn't going to lie and say she hadn't thought about it before now. _''I could cut off little Sam….ugh but then I'd have to touch it so no.''_ Acts of revenge continuously ran through her head but deep down she knew the only thing she could do to really help Santana. _''I can be there for her no matter what she needs, whether it's a shoulder to cry on or someone to scream at or someone to eat junk food with, I will be there.''_ She looked down on Santana as she brushed her dark locks from her face.

'I wish I could take all of your pain away San. I would do anything to make those gorgeous eyes shine again.' She whispered quietly.

A little while later, Santana stirred and as immediately confused. _''What the fuck is going on? Why was I asleep? Where am I?''_ She thought. As she was about to move away, she inhaled deeply and that's when it hit her. _''It's Quinn. I'm here cause I let myself get in too deep, run in fear and break down in front of Quinn Fabray.''_ She took another moment to just rest before all of reality came back to her. _''Oh god, what is wrong with you? Pull yourself together. You can't do this with Quinn.''_ She scolded herself as she quickly moved away from Quinn to the other side of the stall to get some space from the girl she had been too vulnerable with. Quinn gave her a confused look.

'Hey' Quinn began softly, tilting her head slightly, 'How are you feeling? Any better?'

That tilt of Quinn's head really got to Santana. It was her sympathy tilt.

'Don't tilt your head at me! I don't want your pity.' Santana said her voice a little weak.

She still hadn't gotten her bite back and her voice was betraying her. Quinn was a little surprised by Santana's jump from cuddling to defensive, even if it wasn't her usual defensive. _''This is Santana though,'' She thought ''She is probably beating herself up for breaking down in front of me''_ With that Quinn decided the best way to approach the girl.

'I wasn't tilting my head, I was stretching my neck from having your big ass head on it for so long!' She said smiling slightly at Santana.

This changed Santana's mood completely. Quinn knew she needed some banter away from the serious shit going on right now.

'Oh you'd know about big asses now wouldn't you Q!' Santana joked back with a faint smile on her face.

'Well someone has to try and compete with that Jlo behind you got working for you.' Quinn replied with a wink.

'You've checking me out perv, I knew it!' Santana cockily replied.

'And what if I have?' Quinn said boldly.

And that's when something snapped in Santana again. She frowned, quickly jumped up and went to the stall door, slipping quickly out to the mirror. Quinn paused confused before following, to where Santana was in front of the mirror reapplying her makeup.

'Santana?' She asked confusedly.

'Don't do that! 'Santana slightly snapped.

'Do what?'

'Don't joke about things like that just because I'm out now Quinn. Just because I'm into girls doesn't mean I am going to be your little experiment.' Santana said through her gritted teeth.

Quinn could see the self-loathing in the way she spoke as if she thought that's all she'd ever be, an experiment.

'San, we always joked like that before. So I wasn't saying it because you were outed, I was saying it to show you that not everything changes just because people know you're gay.' Quinn said this in a confident but soft voice as she tried to show Santana she was there for her.

'Yeah because we've done a whole lot of joking in the last few years haven't we?' Santana sneered. 'If you want us to act normal why don't you give me a few insults and tell me how much of a bitch I am.'

She knew right then how hard it was going to be to get Santana to trust her again after how she had behaved, how they had both behaved and hurt each other. But she knew she was going to keep trying no matter what happened.

'Regardless of what happened in the past, I am always going to be there for you. And I'm going to be there for you for a long time so you should get used to it.' Quinn said confidently.

'I already told you, I don't want you're sympathy! You've no idea how to be there for me and it's too late to start now.' Santana replied, even as she softened to the idea of Quinn being around.

Santana checked her makeup again and then went to walk out but this time Quinn refused to let her and grabbed her wrist. Bad idea. Santana winced in pain as she yanked her arm from Quinn's grasp.

'Oh Santana I'm so sorry, I didn't think I was grabbing that hard. Let me take a look.' She said apologetically as she gently lifted the girls arm.

Santana thought about pulling away but there was something about the girls' touch that stopped her. Not that she would ever admit it but it was so caring, that it soothed her. Quinn winced slightly as she got a proper look at Santana's wrist. You could make out the hand print as it blared red and slight tinges of purple with the beginning of bruises against her bronze skin, from Josh earlier_. ''I'm going to kill Josh Coleman!''_ She wondered how she hadn't noticed this earlier.

'Oh San this looks really sore, I think we should go to the nurse.'

'No, its fine don't worry, it's just a small bruise.' Santana tried to negotiate.

'Small bruise? His whole fucking hand print is on your arm' Quinn said annoyed at the jock more than Santana and worried.

Santana looked at her arm closely for the first time and realized Quinn was right. The Bruise made her so uncomfortable. It was like he had marked her.

'Please san, I just want to be sure.' Quinn pleaded.

Santana cracked under the pathetic face.

'Okay fine' she sighed, leading the way out the door, Quinn happily walking with her.  
Noticing the deserted hallways, Santana checked her watch only to realize she had slept through first period after lunch and some of second. _''Ah well''_ she thought _''It's not like I was learning anything in the classes I attended today.'_' None the less she felt bad for making Quinn miss them because she was sleeping on her.

'I'm sorry for making you miss class and lunch cause I was a blubbering mess. You can go to class now if you want, I can go to the nurse on my own.' Santana said turning to look at Quinn.

'It's totally fine San I wanted to be there for you. You never have to apologize for not being one hundred percent strong all the time.' Quinn said a little shocked by the apology. 'And I so don't want to go back to Ms. James class right now, I'd much rather be with you! She continued with a smile.

_''When did Quinn get so cute''_ Santana thought as she watched Quinn beam at her. '_'Did I just say cute? No, of course not!'' _

When they went into the nurses station the nurse immediately lay Santana down as she cautiously checked her wrist, Santana wincing at the prodding and grabbing Quinn's hand with her other hand.

'This is all your fault, I would have been fine without the unnecessary poking which is probably making it worse' she said as she glared at Quinn although none of her usual hatred was there.

'Better to be safe than sorry.' Quinn winked.

'Right Miss Lopez, it looks like mainly just surface bruising except for some slight bruising of the bone along here' the nurse pointed out. 'I'll get you ice for it now but I would advise you to ice it every hour or so when you get home this evening. Ms. Fabray I can't see any reason why you would need to stay and miss class.' She said a bit grumpily, having dealt with both girls after cheerleading injuries.

'Oh right ya sorry.' Quinn said as she got up to leave, not really wanting to.

Santana suddenly felt panicked as Quinn was leaving. She just liked her company for a change, that's all, it had been a while.

'Quinn?' she said shyly, causing Quinn to quickly turn. 'Would you stay, please?'

Quinn broke out in a megawatt smile as she practically skipped back to her seat by Santana.

'I'd be happy too' She replied 'that's alright with you, isn't it nurse?' receiving a grumble in return.

* * *

The girls made it to the next period which they shared early which meant they could sit together at the back. Santana seemed a bit more relaxed and although she knew it would only last a short time, she was glad to have been some part of it. They sat in a comfortable silence, catching each other's eyes every now and then and smiling. But of course reality interrupted them again as students trailed into class.

'Hey Lespez, I liked watching you run out of the cafeteria!' Azimio began.

'Yeah, there was a nice bounce with that cheerios skirt on!' another jock added, followed by wolf whistles and jeers.

Santana completely tensed as her face went blank and pale. She should have known she couldn't have known peace wouldn't last.

'I heard Coleman asked for a ride on the schools bicycle and she didn't turn him down' they continued.

'Maybe I'll get a go!'

Quinn put her hand down on Santana's knee to try and keep her out of her head but Santana flinched and moved away from her.

'You her girlfriend now Fabray? She letting both sides have a go?'

Quinn was about to snap at them when a voice called out,

'That's enough Mr. O' Neill. Class is starting.' Came from Ms. Berkley and the class settled down.

Quinn stared at the teacher in disbelief. _''that's it? No I'll see you after class or detention just 'class is starting' what kind of teacher is she?''_ Santana closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind as she did her best to keep from crying. Quinn quickly wrote on a piece of her note book and passed it to Santana, lightly nudging her. Santana looked up questionably before staring at the note.

~I'm Sorry S, maybe we should have just stayed in the nurses' office L

All Quinn got in return was a short line.

~It's nothing that isn't true.

She tried to write back to her but Santana refused to look at it as she stared blankly at the board.

* * *

Unfortunately for both girls they had glee after school that day. Neither wanted to go but felt that with sectionals coming up they couldn't let the club down. Quinn was sat in the front row when Santana walked in. Surprisingly the girl sat down next to Quinn immediately instead of going to her normal seat in the back row. It wasn't as if one afternoon of comfort from Quinn made everything right between them but Santana saw the effort Quinn was making and really appreciated the comfort, though she'd never admit it aloud. Quinn smiled brightly at her and gave the hand resting in her lap a brief squeeze before letting go again.

Brittany and Sam walked in together holding hands to receive glares from the whole glee club except for Finn who sat on his own in the corner looking sorry for himself. The couple soon joined him. The rest of the group all sat around Santana and Quinn as if to guard them, each talking casually trying to be as normal as possible. Santana didn't join in though and so neither did Quinn.

Mr. Schue arrived late with an overenthusiastic smile on his face as if yesterday hadn't happened.

'Hey guys, today were going to do something different and hold off on sectionals practice till the next week. Finn came up with a lesson plan for us.'

The whole group groaned as Quinn casually put her hand on the back of sans chair and rubbed her back with her thumb through the small hole in the middle, to offer her some comfort. Santana gave her a small smile, more appreciative than she let on.

Finn stood up and made his way to the center, clearing his throat. His over confidence was sickening making Quinn roll her eyes. He wrote three words on the board which were already doomed to fail.

*LADY MUSIC WEEK!*

'This week I have made up an idea to help one of our members. Santana we're worried about you and want you to accept yourself for who you are! We embrace you for all the awesomeness that you are.' Finn began clearly thinking he was a genius.

'Get on with it Finn so we can point out all the flaws, in the sure to be fail of a plan.' Puck interrupted, receiving a glare from Mr. Schue.

'This week, we will sing lady music created by ladies and for ladies and I'll start us off.' Finn said as he rushed to the door to let in some musicians as Mr. Schue clapped.

'Aw hells to the nah, that boy is cracked.' Mercedes said earning grunts of agreement from those closest to her.

Finn stood dramatically in his beginning pose as the piano played the introduction. Santana was tense as she tried to not yell at Finn.

_Came home, in the middle of the night._

_My father says what ya gonna do with your life?_

_Well Daddy dear you're still number one._

_Oh girls they wanna have fun,_

_Oh girls they-ay._

'Oh my god no! Just stop!' Santana said in anger and disbelief.

'Santana, that is very rude, Finn is just trying to help.' Mr. Schue argued.

'No Mr. Schue, Santana is right the song is kind of offensive.' Kurt said.

'This isn't just fun to me. This is real life, my life. I didn't choose to like girls and this song you just crooned at me is sending the message that I'm just a girl having some fun, not taking life seriously. As if I'm able to turn around and be straight. This is serious, what you've done to me is serious and you clearly don't understand what you've done!' Santana said with a mixture of sorrow, and annoyance.

The room was silent for a minute before Rachel spoke up.

'I'm with Santana. What you're doing Finn is wrong and your idea sucks.' She said harshly.

Santana stood up and started walking out before saying.

'I think I'm going to take the rest of the week off. I'll be here to compete but I just need some space from this shit.' She said calmly.

'Me too.' Said Quinn as she reached Santana and gave her a smile as they both turned and exited the choir room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ! Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! :) Sorry for the delay :) And thank you for your continued support.**

**This chapter is very Quinntana Fluffy! Be warned :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

Chapter 7

As they walked out together closely, Santana once again turned to her pessimistic side as she looked over at Quinn.

'You don't have to do this you know. You can go back in there, all your friends are there.' Santana said trying to give the girl an excuse.

'Why would I want to do that? If they're my friends they'll still be my friends outside that stupid club! Besides, if you're not there it won't be much fun now would it!' Quinn replied smiling at Santana as they walked towards the parking lot.

Santana scoffed loudly and mumbled something to herself as she headed to her car.

'What was that San?' Quinn asked loudly.

'You're so full of shit Fabray. You clearly invented cheesy!' Santana smiled back at her.

They both started getting into their cars when Quinn called Santana.

'Hey do you want to maybe come to mine? You can stay over and we can watch movies and eat junk food! '

'Em, thanks Quinn but I should probably go home. Some other time though!' Santana said quickly getting into her car and waving as she drove off.

Quinn wasn't going to pretend she wasn't a little hurt by the immediate dismissal of her offer. She thought they were making progress but then she knew Santana was harder to crack than most. _''She just needs to see you'll stay and support her.''_

Meanwhile, as Santana sped out of the parking lot, she was having similar thoughts. _''It's not like I didn't want to go, I did. I just can't let her get too close.''_ She thought. _''She's already too close.''_

Santana thought about all the things Quinn had done today for her without looking for praise or looking for something in return. _''I guess she really has changed since last year.''_ Everyone had told her Quinn had changed but she hadn't seen it. All she'd seen was a punk rock look for a few weeks, before the school told her it was against their policy to have outrageous hairdos. _''Pity she doesn't still have the Pink hair though. That was hot.''_ Santana was once again startled by her own thoughts. _''First cute, now hot? What's wrong with me! I haven't thought about Quinn like that in three years and I would like to keep it that way.'_' She pushed all thoughts of her previous friendship with Quinn out of her head. Now was not the time.

As she pulled up outside her house she realized both her parents were home. '_'Oh shit!''_ Her parents were never at home together so they must have seen the commercial. She quickly pulled out of the drive and drove off.

She knew she'd have to face them soon as the commercial was featured in nearly every ad break but she was hoping for a bit longer. She really didn't know how they would react, they were unpredictable. She never really got in trouble because they weren't around much. Her father was a surgeon, so he worked long hours and her mom was worked at a bank but always seemed to have functions and shit that she had to represent the bank at. Santana thinks she volunteers for it, to not have to come home. When she was younger her Abuela had been around to look after her but once she turned twelve she decided that Santana would be okay to stay at home on her own. In that time Santana had mastered her mother's voice and both her parents' signatures so only she knew about her detentions and tardiness. It worked out well for her.

Not that she wouldn't have traded it for a family dinner, when they were home where one of their phones or beepers didn't go off. But she had never know anything different so she was okay with it.

Speaking of phones, Santana's was buzzing every two minutes. She had been driving for a long time, lost in her thoughts. She pulled over and picked it up from its holder shocked to see how many texts and calls there were. Most were from her mom, a few from her dad and a text from Quinn. She decided to leave the text till later in case things really went bad with her parents and she needed a pick up. She checked her voicemail and sure enough had three new messages.

'Santana we just got home, but I know you have cheerleading so I'll have dinner ready when you're done. Love you.'

'Santana, your father just got a strange call from your Abuela! Ring me when you get a chance.'

'Santana! Come home as soon as you hear this message.'

They seemed change from happy to confused to angry in just three short calls from her mom. She decided it was best if she just went home and faced it head on. As she pulled up on the curb she started to panic. Just as her breathing was getting out of control though, she thought back to how Quinn had helped her breathe before and pictured it in her mind as she started to calm. Strange how Quinn had helped her without being there.

She got out of the car and made her way up the path where her mother had already opened the door standing staring at her as she approached. Her face was hard to read and she couldn't tell if she was angry or disappointed and she didn't know which one was worse. She cautiously passed her mother and walked into the living room to see her father there with his arms crossed. _''This is not good.''_

'Take a seat Santana.'

* * *

Quinn woke up early the next morning as she did every other morning to go for her run. She was still trying to get her body back to its peak condition before she had Beth. Quinn was a perfectionist and you have to wonder if her body would ever be at its best, in her opinion. She quickly threw on a sports bra and running shorts and set off.

As she got to the park near her house she noticed there was a car there, which was strange as it was 5am. Getting closer she realized it was Santana's car. _''that's weird Santana would never leave her car here, she loves that thing.''_ Quinn got to the car and peered in the window surprised by what she saw. There Santana was in the back seat of her car curled into a ball with a blanket covering her legs. She was still wearing her cheerios uniform and looked to be shivering.

Quinn gently knocked at the window to wake Santana but the girl just shifted to cover her face with her arms. She tried again knocking louder this time and Santana jumped with a start, clutching what looked to be a crow bar. '_'Why on earth would Santana need a crowbar?''_ Quinn thought a little bewildered. Santana seemed to be waking up more as she dropped the bar on the floor and moved to the window to open it.

'Whadaya want Quinn' she slurred still sleepy.

Quinn thought sleepy Santana was maybe one of the cutest things she had ever seen in her life. Her hair was sticking up at weird angles and her eyes were drooping, '_'and she still looks beautiful_.'' Quinn thought staring at Santana a bit too long.

'Wha? Do I got somfin on my face?' Santana said as she began rubbing her face.

'No no you look great, don't worry!' Quinn quickly reassured her before realizing she had complimented Santana. 'Ehem…so care to tell me what you're doing at the park sleeping in your car?'

'Oh ya know, I wanted to watch the sunrise this morning so I ended up falling asleep…' Santana lied, trying to smile innocently.

Riiight…yeah, that sounds like you, miss 'Oh my fucking god why is the sun so bright all the time', I'm sure you'd want to see it rise.' Quinn replied sarcastically.

'Yup' Santana said looking away from Quinn.

Quinn took the time to look at Santana closely. Her eyes were red and puffy and her skin was blotchy meaning she had been crying. She could also see some slight bruising on her right cheek which was swelled up. Quinn quickly took action, reaching in the window to unlock the door before gently scooting Santana across who stared at her questionably as she sat down.

'San, did something happen after you left yesterday?' Quinn asked gently.

'Nope, why do you ask?' Santana said solely focusing on a point on the seat in front of her.

'Well, you look like you've been crying and it looks like you have a bruise starting to show on your cheek.'

Santana automatically brought her hand to her cheek as she tensed.

'Did someone hurt you?' Quinn said gently stroking the hand that was held to Santana's face.

'What? No of course not. I uh ran into a door.' Santana said as she unconsciously leaned into Quinn's hand.

'San, I can't help you if you won't talk to me.' Quinn said as her voice rose slightly.

'I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!' Santana shouted as she lost her temper. 'I didn't ask you to come here all nosy and be all caring and shit. Did it ever occur to you that I don't want you to care, that I am better off on my own?'

Santana backed to the other side of the car getting some space to clear her thoughts. Quinn looked at her before rolling her eyes and getting ready for the fight.

'No one is better off on their own especially not you and this defensive crap that you're doing here may work on everyone else but it doesn't work on me! I've known you too long to not see that you're pushing me away and it's not going to work so you might as well tell me what's going on.'

'Why do you have to do this to me now? You never cared before. Why now Quinn?' Santana said quietly as if she was giving up.

'Because you're worth it. You're always going to be worth the time and effort to break down those walls because what's inside is the best person I know. She's caring, funny, sensitive, loving and the best friend anyone could ask for and the fact she doesn't know that astounds me. Why now? Now, because when I saw you the other day trying to get to your car with tear tracks down your face, so fragile like all the world was at war against you, something broke inside me. I realized I never want to see you like that again and in order to do that, I've got to be here for you. And I'm trying to do that but I need to know what you need. I've always cared, I just thought you didn't need me anymore so I built a wall between us that we both made larger over time. I need you S, just like you need me even if you won't admit it.'

Quinn said this with such emotion that it shocked Santana. She hadn't even taken a minute to think of what to say it just all rushed out as if she'd been waiting to say it. Santana sat there staring for a moment before laughing slightly.

'So it takes my whole life falling apart for you to realize that I'm the best thing ever huh?' She says while moving a bit closer to Quinn.

'Oh I always knew that I just thought I'd be able to find something better!' Quinn said looking shyly at the girl after the speech she had made.

'Well I could have told you that! Could have saved you a lot of time' Santana said as they both laughed.

By now they both had moved next to each other with Quinn's arm wrapped around Santana's waist. Santana had noticed Quinn's attire but was trying really hard to just enjoy the moment. They sat in comfortable silence, both feeling at peace.

'What happened to you after school San?' Quinn asked quietly.

'Can we please wait till later? I promise sometime later we'll talk about it but I really like this moment and I don't want to ruin it with my life.' Santana pleaded softly as she lay her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn sighed, she didn't want to ruin the moment either, she felt so happy but she was worried for Santana and she wanted to believe that she would talk to her.

'Will you come to mine after school and we can properly talk? We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to but I just need to know you're safe.' Quinn asked looking into Santana's eyes.

Even as she looked into them she could see the light in them a lot more than she had recently but even so the other emotions and battles were still there, lurking.

'Yeah that sounds good.' Santana said slightly smiling. 'Quinnie…?'

'Yeah?' Quinn answered blushing slightly at Santana's childhood nickname.

'Can we get Breadsticks on the way home after school? Please?' Santana said as she put on her best puppy dog face and batted her eyelashes.

Quinn burst out laughing. '_'That face! How can she be this adorable!'' _

'Yes, we can go for breadsticks but we have to get bacon too!' She finally said.

'Oh thank god, I'm having withdrawals!' Santana said with a look of horror, making Quinn laugh again.

'Come on sleepy, we better get home and ready for school or we'll be late!' Quinn said as she got up.

Santana's face fell. She didn't want Quinn to go_. ''I can't go home yet.''_ Quinn noticed the change in atmosphere immediately. She quickly sat back down again.

'Hey what's wrong baby? I know you hate school right now but you're doing so well.' Quinn said pulling Santana close.

'I hadn't even thought about school, not that that's going to help my day any bit.' Santana said frowning even more.

'Well at least its Friday, you'll have two full days to sleep and no Saturday early morning cheerios practice!' Quinn said enthusiastically. 'What else is wrong in that pretty little head of yours?'

'I ehm is it okay if I get ready at yours? I can't go home for a while.' Santana asked timidly as she once again looked down.

Quinn wanted to question it, she did but something told her to wait till Santana was willing. She couldn't push her away again.

'Yeah, of course you can! We can go get ready and drive to school together.' She said happily as she could while moving to sit in the front passenger seat. 'Well come on S, this car isn't going to drive itself!' Quinn called back to the girl.

With that Santana got into the front seat sticking her tongue out at Quinn before starting the car. On instinct she gently took Quinn's hand and gave it a squeeze as she smiled. She suddenly felt she could get through this day with the girl by her side and couldn't take the grin off her face. '_'I can do this!''_

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it!**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible:) **

**Until next time :) ~ A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Brittany Bashing..kind of**

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee cause Life's hard.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Despite Quinn's previous optimism for the day ahead, it hadn't gone quite how she had planned. After getting ready and arriving at school, the girls agreed to go to their lockers and meet at Santana's for first period. However as soon as Santana left her side, she was covered in Slushy from all sides.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing Rick?' Quinn angrily ran to the Hockey team surrounding Santana.

'Well Fabray, we were just welcoming Santana to the new order of things. Now she's a Dyke and all no one wants her around anymore.' Rick said looking quite smug.

'And who the fuck gave you that authority? Last time I checked it was the football team that ran this place not you Puck heads so why don't you turn around and go back to trying to read.' Quinn spat angrily.

Santana was meanwhile just standing there stock still, shivering and shouting at herself internally to move. _''For fuck sake, turn around and teach this guy not to mess with the Santana Lopez! Come on!'' ''Who am I kidding I haven't been her for a while now.''_ She internally battled with herself as she half listened to Quinn fight for her again.

'Last time I checked Blondie it was none of your business what happened around here. You're at the bottom of the heap with all the losers. Should have been more careful who you got drunk with. Come on boys, we'll get LesTana later.' Rick turned and sauntered down the hall as his lackeys followed.

Quinn took a moment to regroup before turning to Santana who still hadn't moved from her position except for the now intense shivering. She gently took Santana's hand and dragged her to the bathroom, once again trying to ignore the whistles of the any boys they passed in the hallway. As Quinn slammed the door open it seemed to knock some sense into Santana as she straightened up and put her bitch face on, clearing slushy from her face. She looked to see girls paused by the mirrors, putting on makeup.

'OUT!' She demanded.

Their continued stares annoyed her to no end as she walked close to them.

'I said Get Out before I Throw you out.' She repeated in a low growl.

With this all the girls scampered out of the bathroom as Santana walked along the stalls to make sure everyone was gone. She then locked the door and let her shoulders slump. She spent a while getting slushy out of her hair before giving up. She leaned against the end of the stall and gradually slid to the ground. Quinn looked at her quietly, not sure if Santana wanted her comfort this time.

'Why can't I get myself back? Why can't I bitch anyone out anymore? That's like, the best part of me and it's gone.' Santana said quietly more to herself than to Quinn.

'Well firstly I think you made those girls cry and one wet herself so you haven't lost it all.' Quinn began as Santana peered up at her.

'And bitch you is only a small fraction of who you are and although very impressive isn't even top twenty in the best parts of you!' Quinn said as she slid next to Santana.

'I can't keep doing this Quinn, being weak and then needing you to pick me up. It's not fair on you and I should be able to do this.' Santana said as she picked the ice off her uniform.

'Santana, I'm gonna have to write a note on my forehead for you to get what I'm constantly telling you. I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere. I. Want. To. Help! Get. Used. To. It!' Quinn reiterated. 'And you're not weak you're stronger than you know. You haven't missed a day of school with all the shit that's going on and you infuriate the hell out of the jocks for not responding to their jeers and that's real strength! Being able to face things head on.'

'I don't say anything because I don't know what to say! Where did my quick wit and bitchy comments go? And what was that out there I got colossally slushied and I just stood there. FUCK!' Santana said as she suddenly got to her feet and kicked the wall.

Quinn watched as she repeatedly released her anger on the wall and she muttered in Spanish. At least she wasn't crying. She slowly rose and approached Santana as she slowed her movements. She wrapped her arms around Santana from behind and leaned into her.

'Now what did this poor wall ever do to you, huh? It was just here minding its own business and now it's being attacked by a beautiful girl with a mean left hook and strong kick.' Quinn said whispering to her slowly as she tried to struggle.

'Calm down baby, just relax into me.' She said as she kissed Santana's temple unconsciously.

Santana relaxed as she felt Déjà vu. Quinn's breath on her neck and the warmth of her body providing her comfort as she turned to bury her neck in Quinn's neck breathing in the scent. Quinn ran her hands up and down Santana's arms as she enjoyed another moment of pure peace.

'I'm sorry Quinn I just don't know what to do. I'm so sad and angry and embarrassed and paranoid all the time.' Santana mumbled into Quinn.

Quinn didn't say anything as she held the girl tighter and closed her eyes. She was content.

* * *

At lunch the girls found the first empty table they could and sat quietly as Quinn ate and Santana looked around, paranoid. She couldn't sit still watching each new person that came into the cafeteria. Quinn gently put her hand on the girls bouncing leg and rubbed her knee with her thumb soothingly, making Santana look up.

'I'm right here. What are they going to do to the two legendary H.B.I.C's of McKinley? You've got this.' Quinn said with a wink as Santana smiled.

Suddenly the girls were joined by Rachel, Mercedes and Tina who sat down as if they did it all the time. Santana tensed immediately and unconsciously leaned in to Quinn, who also looked at them curiously.

'Hey girls, how's your day been?' Tina said casually.

'Em fine, thanks Tina.' Quinn replied as more of a question than an answer.

'Girl I'm so tired, I can't wait for the weekend!' Mercedes said as she dug into her tots.

'Speaking of the weekend, we were discussing each other's plans and decided because we had nothing to do on Saturday, we would take a leisurely trip to the mall to buy clothing and such. Also grabbing a nutritional meal or beverage while we were there.' Rachel said longwindedly.

Quinn just stared at her while Santana reached for her nail file not willing to talk to the girls. '_'They are so up to something.''_ She thought as she side eyed Quinn to see what she was going to do.

'Upon coming to this decision, we were wondering if you would like to join us.' Rachel concluded with her brightest smile.

'Oh um, I don't know I sort of made plans with Santana already…' Quinn replied looking at Santana.

Well sure they hadn't exactly made plans for the weekend but Quinn presumed if she stayed over and they talked, she would end up staying the full weekend. _''I hope''_ she thought to herself.

'You can go if you want, I'll have stuff to do anyway' Santana mumbled softly thinking the invite was for Quinn.

_''It's not like they'd want me to come now that I'm an out lesbian and I took Quinn from glee for a while.'_' She thought depreciatingly.

'What? No, the invites for both of you!' Tina said startled.

Santana looked confused as she looked at each of the girls, sizing up what they were up to.

'What's your angle?' She said a bit harshly.

'Excuse me?' Mercedes questioned.

'What are you looking for wheezy? The chance to say you were shopping with the dyke? Or is it that you know all of Ohio has seen the commercial so I would get insulted and jeered at anywhere I went?!' Santana said gritting her teeth and glaring.

'Santana, I am astounded by this accusation. Yes, we were never on the best of terms but I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you!' Rachel chimed in looking upset.

'I promise we just thought a bit of shopping would keep your mind off all the stuff you're dealing with.' Tina said timidly.

'Why would you want to help me? I've been nothing but horrible to you for the whole of high school, maybe longer.' Santana said the self-loathing tinting her voice as she spoke. 'Whatever hand out you're trying to give me, I don't want it so go help someone else'

Santana pulled away from Quinn as she felt like things were closing in on her again. She was stuck in her head with the darkness consuming her_. ''Vergüenza!'' ''I don't ever want to see you again!'' ''I'm just trying to make her normal'_'

'San come on snap out of it.' Quinn said suddenly snapping her out of her haze.

'Breathe with me okay.'

Santana stared into Quinn's eyes as her breathing calmed down and she relaxed slightly.

'This is beginning to be a habit!' Santana said shyly.

Quinn smiled at her and they just looked at each other. After a minute Mercedes cleared her throat as Quinn leaned into Santana to talk to her quietly.

'You know, I don't think they're trying to do anything bad, they just want to show you they're there.' She said watching as Santana blushed from how rude she was to the girls.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I just don't...I really...' Santana stuttered as she looked at the ground not knowing what to say to the girls.

'It's fine! Don't worry about it!' Mercedes said as Tina nodded in agreement.

'Just for the record Santana. Yes, you weren't always the nicest person to us, particularly me but you did do some nice stuff when you thought no one knew. I know you put a slushy ban out on the glee club after the first year and kicked Asimio's ass when he slushied Kurt on the first day of junior year. You did a lot of ass kicking last year actually. You may act like a bitch to everyone but I've seen you when you don't think anyone can. You're a good person Santana.' Rachel said passionately.

'God Berry, talk much.' Santana said before smiling.

Everyone knew that was Santana saying thank you in her own way and it made them all smile back.

'I appreciate the offer but I can't go shopping this weekend, I made plans with Quinn maybe next weekend?' Santana said before turning to Quinn and quietly saying, 'Unless you would rather go with them, I get it if you do.'

'Yeah guys, sorry! We'll do it next weekend.' Quinn immediately answered before quietly adding. 'As if I'd pass up time with you.' making Santana blush.

'Oh great Kurt will be so excited when I tell him!' Rachel said as she clapped her hands.

The rest of lunch was peaceful with Santana leaning against Quinn as they all talked idly about school and good places to shop without touching any heavy topics. It was nice for everyone to get a break.

* * *

The rest of the school went by quickly with Santana slowly ignoring some of the comments said in passing as she walked down the hall and sat in class. She was souly focused on watching the clock for the end of school to come so she could leave for two whole days. The second the last bell rang she shot up from her desk and packed quickly. _''Time to see Quinn.''_ She thought excitedly. So she was a bit excited and hopeful that this night would get her best friend back. She had lost her reservations about the girl and knew that was probably a bad idea but she couldn't help it, she liked being able to count on someone for a change.

She made her way to her locker to meet Quinn and beamed at her when she saw her already waiting.

'You're looking a bit red in the face there Q. Did you run here to see me or something?' Santana jested pointing at Quinn's red cheeks.

'Uh, no of course not I'm just hot is all.' Quinn said blushing and making her face even redder.

_''Yes you are.''_ Santana thought to herself before scolding herself_. ''Stop it!''_

'Ready to go?' Quinn said as she cleared her throat.

'To Breadsticks? Always!' Santana replied with a big smile on her face.

She linked arms with Quinn and walked happily to the car. As they drove they both sang along to the radio, just enjoying each other's company. They pulled up to Breadsticks and quickly walked in to make their order and get home to Quinn's to enjoy their night.

As the door closed behind them, most people in the restaurant turned to stare at Santana. The mostly adult filled room whispered and watched her disapprovingly, just like the children at school did. _''Well now we know where they get it from.''_ She thought as she shrunk behind Quinn. There was something about adult's disapproval that was worse than anyone else's.

'Let's just order and go.' Quinn mumbled as the got to the counter.

The cashier visibly shrunk back at seeing Santana and something told Quinn Santana had let snix out a lot around here when she was craving her breadsticks.

'Wh…what c can I get you ma'am?' he stuttered nervously.

'Can I get breadsticks and bacon to take away please?' Santana asked as if she didn't notice the nervous boy as she looked at the people staring.

'Y…yeah sure it'll be about 5 minutes.' He said before running to the kitchen.

The girls sat down in the waiting area. It seemed the customers had enough staring as they went back to their plates. Santana suddenly noticed someone she didn't want to see. There was Brittany and Sam splitting a plate of meat balls and a milkshake. It made her queasy.

'Can we wait in the car?' she asked urgently.

Quinn looked at Santana curiously before looking in the direction she was staring and immediately got up. But before she could say anything,

'Sannie, Quinnie! You're here! Come and join us.' Brittany squealed as she skipped to them.

'No thanks Brittany were just getting stuff to go.' Quinn said dryly.

'Just five minutes, I think we need to talk about stuff.' Brittany said looking at Santana.

'We have nothing to talk about, so why don't you get back to trouty mouth and let me get my food and leave.' Santana said while staring at the ground.

'Please San, just tell me what I did wrong. You said it was okay because of the different plumbing.' Brittany pleaded.

'Oh please! You knew I was lying you're not that dense! You used me trying to keep my sexuality a secret, to fool around with other guys! And then let me think it was my fault!' Santana said through gritted teeth.

Quinn just stood there as she watched Santana hold back tears and use her anger instead. She knew she had to get them out of here soon_. ''Where's the damn food, how long does it take to cook some bacon?''_

'Britt babe come back to the table! Satan clearly can't take responsibility for her own actions and is putting the blame on you.' Sam said as he smirked at Santana and grabbed Brittany's hand.

'You refused to come out and be with me in the open. What else was I supposed to do? I wanted someone to show their love for me not hide it beneath napkins. Sam was willing to do that. So yeah it was your fault.' Brittany responded looking angry now.

'You're unbelievable! I gave you everything I could and you couldn't just wait for me to be comfortable! I showed you my love all the time but you needed to be seen by an audience. What about you showing your love for me? I think I'm finally beginning to see the ugliness in you. I see through the cracks that my puppy love hazed and I'm glad you finally showed me that I'm better without you.' Santana spoke so passionately and angrily that it shocked both Brittany and Quinn.

'Ms. Lopez, your order is up.' The cashier announced.

'Santana, that's ridiculous come on we can work through this. I…' Brittany panicked as she realized she had gone too far this time.

'Don't talk to me for a while Britt, I need space.' Santana said as she handed the cashier the money and took her two large bags of breadsticks and a bag of bacon and walked out.

Quinn moved to follow her, pride evident all over her face when Brittany called her.

'Don't think just because Santana has had a momentary lapse of judgment that you can have her. I took her once and I'll do it again. She'll come back.' Brittany said lowly, glaring at Quinn.

Quinn stared at the girl shocked.

'Grow up Brittany, she's not a doll you can manipulate. She is so much better off without you.' Quinn said before walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

She found Santana leaning against her car with her eyes closed and their food on the hood. She looked drained and defeated.

'Hey, I'm so proud of you.' Quinn said smiling.

'For what? Giving the whole town enough Sapphic gossip for a month?' Santana said sarcastically.

'No smart ass! For standing up for yourself and finally telling Britt how you really feel about what she did! How do you feel?' Quinn said enthusiastically.

'I guess I feel a little lighter now I finally said something. It doesn't stop the heartache though.' Santana said grimacing slightly. 'Let's go back to yours, okay?'

'Yeah sounds good.'

They got to Quinn's house quickly and sat on Quinn's bed watching Jersey Shore and eating all the food. It was the first time Santana had eaten since she found out about the video and her stomach grumbled loudly until she finished eating. The two lay curled up on the bed until Quinn turned slightly to Santana to start the conversation they needed to have, when she was cut off.

'I know we need to talk and we will but can we take a nap first? I'm so tired and you're so comfy' Santana said with her eyes half closed.

Quinn sighed before pulling Santana into her and watching the girl drift off_. ''I can wait if I get to be this close to you_'' she thought as she closed her own eyes.

* * *

**Ha ! you thought you'd get the story on Santana's parents. :p Sorry! guess you'll have to keep reading! :)**

**~A**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey sorry for the delay. This chapter was hard to write so im sorry for any mistakes.**

**I'd like to thank you for your reviews/favourites/follows! I really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, sob !**

* * *

Chapter 9

Santana was first to wake up. She buried herself further into the warmth surrounding her and for a moment had no worries. Eventually she lifted her head to peer down at Quinn. During their nap, that had lasted two hours, they had tangled their legs together as Santana lay half on top of Quinn. She knew she should move but the comfort and peace surrounding her made her stay. She slowly brushed Quinn's golden hair from her face and peered down at her.

She thought about how loving Quinn was towards her and how easy it was for her to relax and open up around her. Although it terrified her to ever be able to trust someone after Brittany, she couldn't make herself stop trusting Quinn more and more every day. _''Imagine what it will be like if she is still here in a few weeks, if this is what I'm like after four days''_ She thought still having this lingering doubt Quinn would realize Santana was too big a bitch for her to handle and leave.

She thought about what she was going to talk about when Quinn inevitably wanted to talk. She realized even after everything that had happened the past few days she wanted to talk about where her and Quinn's friendship had gone wrong. She needed closure on what she had done to change Quinn's attitude towards her even with the vague idea she already had. She also knew she would have to tell Quinn about her parents and although it pained her to talk about it, she would rather tell her than anyone else.

'You know it's rude to stare! Perv much.' Quinn suddenly spoke up eyes cracked open as she smirked.

'H…hey' Santana said startled.

'Hi, how'd you sleep?' Quinn asked smiling at the girl.

'Good…Really good. You? And how long have you been awake?' Santana questioned.

'Very good. I don't know a while. You were thinking too loud and the noise drowned out my dreams and woke me up.' Quinn said as she slowly pulled Santana back down to lie on her chest and stoked her hair.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep!' Santana said immediately.

'No worries. The nap I had made me feel like I had a ten hour sleep. I'm good for now!' Quinn replied as she played with Santana's hair.

'Me too. Best sleep I've had for ages' she sighed.

'I missed this' Santana whispered and was surprised by how true the statement was.

Quinn had always been there to help her and vice versa for as long as she could remember and it had crushed her when she pushed her away all of a sudden.

Quinn looked down at Santana before sighing loudly.

'I'm so sorry Santana.' Quinn said regret laced in her voice.

Santana was shocked by the apology and sat up to look at Quinn, ignoring her feeling of loss when she pulled away_. ''Quinn never apologizes to anyone.''_

'For what?'

'For breaking our friendship. I didn't mean to turn us into enemies, it just happened.' Quinn said quietly.

'I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt me because it really did. You crushed me Quinn, I didn't know what to do with myself. We were attached to each other for so long and then you weren't there and turned into this person I didn't know. I had to figure things out on my own while hating myself for being a bitch right back to you. You knew I was struggling with my parents gone and being home alone and then you left me. All I had left was Brittany.' Santana confessed while looking into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn could see the hurt and betrayal swirling in Santana's eyes and it cut her up. Her guilt was eating her up inside.

'That's exactly why I did it San, you had Brittany. You didn't need me anymore.'

'What are you talking about, I had Brittany? I wanted you! You were my best friend!' Santana said exasperated.

'You were so focused on Brittany you didn't even notice when I was there or how I was feeling. When she wasn't there it was 'Brittany this, Brittany that' you flaked on our plans cause Brittany constantly needed you for something. I was on my own.' Quinn said staring at the bed.

Santana was stunned. She hadn't realised she'd been that bad. Brittany was just really clingy and needed her help, she was so naive.

'Quinn, it should be me apologising then. I didn't know that's how you felt, I just needed a bit of space from you because I was feeling weird. I always needed you, you were my person. That still doesn't explain why you cut off contact and just bossed me around or bitched at me at school and cheerios.'

'I couldn't sit there and wait for you to dump me for Brittany so I cut you off before you had the chance to. And the bitchy thing just happened. I was jealous okay and then Brittany kept rubbing it in that she had won and I lost you and I snapped and started getting mad at you for picking her.' Quinn winced as she remembered how immature she had been, waiting for Santana's reaction.

'Brittany was rubbing it in? No you know what, this is about us, not her. The fact you thought I would ever be able to let you go is ridiculous. But I get where you were coming from and it is my fault too. We should have stuck together and talked about it before it got toxic.'

Quinn suddenly burst out laughing. Santana just stared at her confused.

'We were so horrible to each other! Mono Santana really? And me telling everyone about your boob job! God it's like we either love each other or despise each other!'

'I'm glad you find it funny.' Santana said looking seriously at Quinn, stopping her laughter. She then cracked and smiled, 'Best slap ever!'

They fell back laughing at each other as they recounted the horrible things they had done and said. As the laughter died, they found themselves in a similar position to the one they woke up in. They stared at each other for a moment feeling as if they were in a bubble.

'Can we just move forward and forget the past of bitchiness and start fresh? Please?' Quinn said in a whisper, afraid to break the mood.

'I'd like that!' Santana said smiling. 'It doesn't mean that shit from those times aren't going to come up though. Its high school and people love bringing up the past.' She said more sombrely.

With that they lay in silence enjoying the moment for as long as possible. Quinn skirted her eyes over Santana's face memorising every detail. She noticed the girl looked thinner than she usually was and the bruise on her face was more obvious now that her makeup had rubbed off while she was sleeping. With that being noticed the peaceful bubble was broken, she couldn't wait any longer.

'San, what happened to your cheek?' Quinn said watching the girls' reaction.

She immediately tensed and sat up against the headboard staring at the bed covers.

'After I left you I went home but noticed my parents were home and freaked out, because they're never home! And I so wasn't ready to tell them about the stupid life ruining commercial so I kept driving. I drove for ages and then I noticed my phone was buzzing so I checked it. There was a few voicemails from my mom and they said that my Abuela had called being weird and to come home now. I knew I had no choice to come home then because she had probably already told my parents.'

'Wait, how does your Abuela know? Any time I was there she only watched Jesus TV.' Quinn said startled, knowing how much Santana adored her grandmother.

Santana's face turned to stone and she became unreadable. All her defences were suddenly on high alert. Quinn sat up next to her but gave her space knowing what she was like when she was trying to hide her emotions.

'I told her and she told me she never wanted to see me again.' She said emotionlessly, as if it didn't happen to her. She had closed in.

'San I'm so sorry! I know how much you loved your grandmother.' Quinn said as she put her hand on Santana's cheek.

She slowly turned Santana's face so she could look at her properly. She could see the struggle behind Santana's eyes as she tried to keep all her emotions in check. Quinn didn't know what else to do so she pulled her into a hug. Santana relaxes in to the hug but refuses to let herself cry. She takes a few minutes to pull herself together before pulling back.

'Anyway I got back to the house shortly after that and my mom was already waiting at the front door expressionless. My dad was in the Sitting room…'

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

'Take a seat Santana' her father said sternly.

'I'd rather stand thank you.' Santana replied her hands slightly shaking.

'Sit Down!' He snapped before moving closer to her as she sat.

'Care to explain to me why I had a frantic phone call from tu Abuela talking about lesbians, you having 'El Diablo' inside of you and something about a commercial?'

'Um…yeah I can explain…Mom, Dad there's something I need to tell you and it may come as a shock to you. I'm gay. I've been battling with this for years but now all of Ohio knows because of a stupid commercial. I'm so sorry.' Santana said shakily.

_''This is no easier than it was coming out the first time''_ she thought.

Her father just stared at her, his face frozen in a look of disapproval.

'What does a commercial have to do with any of this?' her mother asked.

With that question asked, Santana proceeded to explain exactly how the commercial had come about. Both her parents were silent for the whole explanation and that worried Santana more than anything. When she finished she sat and waited. Her father was first to speak up.

'How could you let this happen!' he snapped.

'I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear I wasn't ready for this anymore than ye are. It is out of my control. I'm sorry.' Santana pleaded.

'Eres una desgracia! We raised you better than this!' He said angrily.

'What a joke!' Santana sneered. 'You didn't raise me at all.'

The slap came out of nowhere and was so unexpected, it knocked Santana off balance and she fell into a table. She lay on the floor in shock staring at her mother as silence took hold of the room. _''My Mami just hit me. My mother, who on a voicemail I heard twenty minutes ago said she loved me''_ She thought still stunned.

'Do not raise your voice and talk back to your Papi like that! You have no right.' Her mother said glaring at her daughter.

As she thought about what she had done however, Maribel Lopez realized she had done something she had sworn never to do. She had hit her daughter. She looked at Santana as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She could see the red mark beginning to form on her cheek. It had all just gotten too much.

'Santanita, I never meant….it just got too much...I'm sorry.' She pleaded with her daughter.

'I think you should go Santana. Let us have some time and space to process this new information.' Her father said staring at the ground.

**_*End Flashback*_**

'…And with that I turned and left. Of course I didn't think to get any clothes or anything, I was just so shocked.' Santana recounted her voice shaking the entire time. 'I drove to the park and fell asleep and that's when you found me.'

Quinn just lay there trying to make sense of things, she never thought this would happen. She looked over at Santana to see her looking at her with hurt and pain clear in her face. She couldn't hold back as she pulled Santana into her lap wanting to show her that she wasn't going to leave.

'You are so much more than what your parents see. You didn't deserve what happened and your mom had no right to do what she did, under any circumstances. They'll come around but until then you have me. And you have Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Kurt and most of the rest of the glee club and because you're amazing, you even have Sue on your side!' Quinn said slowly making sure Santana heard every word.

'So you don't think I'm a disgraceful devil Lesbian?' Santana said her voice so small.

'Never! And you should never think that either! You're not defined by your sexuality, it's just another incredible part about you.' Quinn said.

Finally Santana let go and once again wept in Quinn's arms with her warmth and love surrounding her. Quinn held her as close as possible as she rubbed her back slowly placing small kisses on her head every so often to calm her down.

'I didn't think I could possibly have any more tears!' Santana laughed slightly, calming down gradually.

'You can cry for as long as you want, I'll still be here.' Quinn said quietly as she pulled Santana to lie down and turned her on to her side, facing away from her.

Quinn then wrapped her arm around Santana and intertwined their legs. They stayed like this for a long time as Quinn listened to Santana's breathing gradually even out. Santana heard one last sentence before falling asleep.

'I'll always be here, Baby.'

* * *

**That's it. I feel like this is a bit of a let down so I may come back and change it at some stage.**

**Feel free to critique!**

**Thanks for reading ~ A**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here it is, another chapter :o Thank you for your continued support, it is greatly appreciated :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, just the thoughts in my head.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The rest of the weekend had been a lot lighter than its beginning. The girls watched movies and reminisced on old times. They pigged out on food, now that Santana had her appetite back and avoided any tense topics, just enjoying each other's company. They were in a bubble separate from the issues they would have to face once they stepped outside that front door to school. They slept better than they ever had, wrapped in each other's arms, legs tangled together.

Monday came too quickly for either of the girls. The alarm sounding on Santana's phone at 5am for cheerios practice was not well received as she threw it across the room, before turning to bury her head into Quinn's chest. Quinn on the other hand, was a light sleeper and at the sound of the alarm knew she wouldn't get back to sleep again, taking it upon herself to get Santana up.

'Wakey wakey, sleepyhead.' She said softly as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair.

She received no response.

'San, you've gotta get up. You're going to be late for practice.' Quinn said a bit louder.

Santana turned her head, eyes still closed.

'I don't wanna, I quit.' She mumbled childishly.

'No you don't, you're just tired. You love cheerleading! Come on, ill drive you to practice and then I'll go get us coffee!' Quinn replied, pushing the hair away from Santana's eyes.

Santana peaked one eye open to look at Quinn.

'Good coffee?'

'The very best Ohio has to offer from the Lima Bean, I might even get you a muffin if you're good.' Quinn winked.

'Ugh, fine but it better be the best damn coffee they have! I'll jump in the shower.' Santana said as she slowly got up, pausing to kiss Quinn on the cheek before hopping in the shower.

'I'll specifically ask for the best they've got for Snix!' Quinn shouted after her, blushing from the kiss.

Quinn got up and went about getting ready. Santana soon emerged and quickly pulled her uniform on. As she was bent down tying her shoes, she noticed Quinn staring at her through the mirror.

'Let me know when you're done staring at my ass will you, Q?' She smirked.

Quinn coughed awkwardly, moving her eyes to the floor, as red as a tomato.

'Come on pervy, you can be embarrassed while you're driving!' Santana said as she proceeded to walk out of the room, Quinn quickly following.

'Hey Q, when is your mom back?' Santana questioned as she stared out the window.

'Well she's on a religious cruise and they last three or four days so either today or tomorrow. Why?' Quinn answered.

'Oh just wondering how long I can stay at your house. I guess I will go home tonight if she's due home.' Santana said almost disappointedly.

'S, you can stay as long as you want! I'll let Judy know. Don't you worry about it.' Quinn said reassuringly.

'Thanks' Santana smiled. 'Judy's still going on her Jesus booze cruise huh?

'Yeah, she argues it makes her more Christian. I say it makes her drunk.' Quinn replies as she laughs, Santana joining in.

As they reach the school, Santana's easy smile disappears as she stares at the building in front of her.

'It's going to be fine San. I'll be there every step of the way.' Quinn said grabbing Santana's hand.

Santana gave her a small smile that didn't reach her eyes before getting out and walking to the locker room. Quinn watched her until she disappeared and then pulled out to get their coffee.

She arrived back to see the cheerios leaving the field so she waited outside the locker room for Santana. Not five minutes after, she was startled by Santana rushing out of the room with her bags and clothes in hand, wrapped in a towel. Luckily school was still a while from starting so no one saw her. She rushed past Quinn and into the closest bathroom. Confused, Quinn followed her.

Upon entering, she saw Santana's stuff dumped on the floor as she stood by the sink washing her face. The tears wouldn't have been obvious if she wasn't sniffling.

'You're not getting ready in the locker room?' Quinn questioned softly.

'No, the team felt uncomfortable with me being in the locker room while they are changing so as captain, I took it upon myself to remove the problem.' Santana said stoically.

'You are not a problem! They are just bitches. They'll get over it.' Quinn said.

'Sure okay, they'll get over it like the football team got over torturing Kurt!' She said loudly. 'And on top of that, I have to deal with Brittany!'

'It's a lot better for Kurt now, mostly due to you I might add. What did she do now?' Quinn said already feeling her temper rise with the mention of the girl's name.

'She tried to sneak into my shower!' Santana said looking more hurt than annoyed. 'Like I hadn't just told her Friday that she needed to give me space because she cheated on my with Sam. She came in and started trying to kiss me, saying she knew I wanted it and to stop listening to you that you were trying to make her out to be the bad guy. The worst part is, I nearly gave in. For a split second I thought _''Yeah I'll let this happen and everything can go back to how it was before'_', but then I realized that I was trying to take the easy way out and taking that, would crush my heart in to a thousand pieces.'

Quinn didn't know what to say. She just stood there as Santana let out her thoughts. If she was honest she wasn't sure what she was feeling, all she knew was she wanted to punch Brittany.

Santana stared at herself in the mirror, dissecting herself, examining every inch of her face. The look on her face told Quinn she was trying to find as many flaws as she could but before she could speak up to deny those thoughts from taking over, anger flashed on Santana's face.

'GOD, I'M SO PATHETIC!' She shouted as she punched the mirror.

It shattered into hundreds of pieces. Santana looked at the shattered pieces before slowly picking up one particularly sharp piece and examining it between her fingers. _''I could end it with this, right now.''_ She thought. This was not the first time the thought had crossed her mind. Many times since the commercial had surfaced and even before that, it had been lurking. Before she could decide what to do, it was slapped out of her hand harshly.

'Don't do that! Do not look at it like it's the answer to all your problems because it's not!' Quinn said aggressively.

'How did you…?' Santana questioned, startled.

'How did I know what was going through your mind? Because I. know. You. Santana. I can see it written all over your face as you fall into that dark place in your mind. Don't you dare think like that! How can you be so selfish? Do you know what that would do to your friends, family, to me?'

'Oh yeah, my family would be gutted, it would destroy their image even more than I already have! All the friends I have lining up to stop the cat calls, leers and abuse I get walking down the hall! Face it Quinn, no one would miss me that much, not even you. You would move on, you have before.' Santana said through gritted teeth.

'STOP IT! You can't throw that at me every time you want to push me away! We just sorted this and now you're already bringing it up! Yes I backed off from you but I knew you would be okay that time because you had other people looking out for you and I secretly always protected you in my own way. You have friends, the glee club are there for you! And you know your parents would never recover if you did that, Ever!' Quinn said all in one breath.

'I would never move on Santana, it would rip my heart from the inside and leave me walking around, empty. I love you with all my heart and you have no idea so don't you dare say it wouldn't matter because it would!' She finished before pulling Santana away from the sink, afraid she might not listen to her anyway.

They were interrupted by someone opening the door.

'Turn around and get the fuck out!' Quinn said angrily before going over and pushing the door closed and sliding the lock closed.

Santana looked defeated. She picked up her clothes before going to a cubicle to get changed. It's not that Quinn's words didn't snap her out of depressed mode, they did. They just made her feel bad for thinking about doing what she thought about, especially with Quinn right there. Also she felt a weird lightness in her heart when Quinn said she loved her. _''that's not confusing at all. But she only meant it as a friend._'' She thought as she quickly got dressed and rubbed her wet hair with a towel.

When she emerged, she found Quinn trying to pick up the broken mirrors pieces. She casually walked to the other mirror and tied her hair up into a high ponytail. She applied her makeup and then just stood there for a moment before turning to Quinn. She sighed as she grabbed her hand and tugged on it, pulling her into a hug.

'I'm so sorry Q. I didn't mean to, it just happens sometimes and I can't stop it. I'm sorry for bringing up the past and I love you too, more than anything.' She said softly into her neck.

Quinn tightened her grip on Santana as she breathed her in, closing her eyes. It was too easy to get lost in everything Santana, just by her touch and smell. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, savoring having the girl close while she could.

'I'll try harder I promise. It just got on top of me. So much happened in the space of five minutes. Please don't be mad.' Santana pleaded as she ran patterns lightly into Quinn's back.

'I'm not mad. How could I ever be mad at you? I'm just worried. I need you to stay with me baby.' Quinn mumbled quietly.

They stayed like that for a long moment before slightly pulling away to look at each other.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Santana said her eyes boring into Quinn's.

Quinn pulled away further before grabbing Santana's hand and smiling at her.

'We've got to get to class.' She said quietly knowing Santana wouldn't be happy about that.

Santana pouted. Glee was first class and there was no way she wanted to go to that.

'Oh don't give me that face! That's not fair! You said you were going to go back for the competition and that's only two weeks away.' Quinn tried to persuade although she didn't want to go back either.

'But one more day won't hurt right?' Santana tried, batting her eyelashes.

'No if we don't go today, we will keep making excuses! Let's go!' Quinn said as she picked up one of Santana's bags and unlocked the door.

'Fine.' She pouted picking up the other bag and walking past Quinn as she held the door.

'You don't play fair!' Quinn said as she bumped Santana's shoulder.

'Never said I would' She replied winking.

They walked to Quinn's locker first so she could get any books she needed for the first couple of classes.

'Oh, by the way, here's your coffee and I got you a muffin.' She said as she took them from the top of her bag.

'Oh caffeine! Thanks Q!' Santana said giving her a wide smile.

As they walked to Santana's locker, they passed the locker room but Santana quickly decided she wanted to avoid bumping in to any more cheerleaders. She managed to stuff her gym bag into her locker, just about closing the door with a lot of help from Quinn. As entered the choir room, Quinn took Santana's hand. The smile that appeared briefly on Santana's face and the small light that shone in her eyes was only noticed by a few of the other members in the room. Tina, Rachel and Finn.

As they sat down in the back right corner, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes moved to sit around them. Their hands stayed clasped as Santana happily drank her coffee, saving her muffin for later. Kurt happily entered the room, immediately sitting next to Mercedes turning to smile at the others.

'How was your weekend guys? Did you still go shopping?' Quinn asked.

'No, as we will be going next weekend, we decided to wait as it would be pointless going both weekends, regardless of Kurt's protests.' Rachel replied.

'I just don't understand why that would make a difference! You can never shop too much!' Kurt protested.

'I here that!' Mercedes piped in as they did their signature hand shake.

'What did you guys do instead?' Santana asked, surprising everyone.

'Um…oh we had a movie night at mine.' Tina answered for them.

'It actually turned into a sleepover because we lost track of time.' Mercedes corrected.

'Yes, a very traditional sleepover filled with Mani-Pedi's and detailed descriptions of the goings on of the teens here at McKinley.' Rachel added.

'That's great' Santana smiled.

'What about you guys?' Kurt asked.

'Oh you know we just hung out, watched movies, ate junk food and caught up.' Quinn said smiling at Santana.

Just as they were enjoying the conversation Brittany, Sam and Mr. Schue walked in. Santana let go of Quinn's hand and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. Quinn wanted to feel hurt by the retraction but when she looked at Santana, she could only feel anger towards people for making the girl look this way. Santana looked like she was both holding herself together and putting up a force field to protect herself. Quinn slowly wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her into her.

'Good morning everyone. I see we have all our members back.' Mr. Schue said, pointedly looking at Quinn and Santana. 'We're going to start working on our set list for sectionals. So Rachel will get the solo, Rachel and Finn will do a duet and then we will do a group number.'

'Actually Mr. Schue, I don't want to do a duet with Finn if that's okay with you. I don't think under the current stance of our relationship that we would give a good performance and I don't want to let the club down' Rachel replied.

'Come on Rachel! You and Finn are our best chance of winning. How can you be so selfish?' Mr. Schue questioned.

'The question you should be asking Mr. Schue, is do you not get bored of the same format every competition? Rachel is a good singer we all know it and I have no problem with her getting the solo but how about you highlight some of the other talent in the room? You were once going to give a solo to Tina, what happened to that? What about Kurt and Mercedes for a duet, they killed that Madonna/Justin Timberlake number for the cheerios! You have so many options but you focus on two people all the time.' Quinn spoke up.

'If you remember correctly Quinn I gave Santana the solo at sectionals last year and in the group numbers, most of the club get a solo section.' Mr. Schue replied harshly. 'I am the teacher and I make the decisions on who gets which part. And as the teacher I would kindly ask you to keep your hands to yourself.' He said pointing to her arm around Santana.

She didn't even bother replying, realizing that she would lose no matter what. She simply glared at him and tightened her hold on Santana who had relaxed slowly in her arms.

As they listened to Mr. Schue drone on about eighties music, time seemed to crawl slowly by. When the bell finally rang, everyone tiredly got up from their seats to get to their next class. Unfortunately, Quinn and Santana had different classes so they gave a brief hug before heading in opposite directions. As Santana headed down the hallway, her name was called out. When she turned her whole body tensed as she looked up at Finn.

'Look Finn, you already outed me in this hallway, in case you had forgotten. So can you just let me get on with my life and you can go back to clubbing women and dragging them back to your cave.' Santana said while smirking to herself on getting her bitchy remarks back.

Finn looked confused for a moment before returning to his original thoughts.

'Of course Satan, I just wanted to come and warn you about something.' Finn said smiling innocently.

'Oh, do enlighten me Fidiot?' She retorted.

'Quinn is only sticking around because she is using you. She's only ever befriends or dates people when she needs something.' He began as Santana crossed her arms again. 'She didn't talk to me for ages after I found out Beth wasn't mine but when she got back on the cheerios last year, she wanted me back straight away to be the power couple, even though I was dating Rachel. All she ever wants is power and she'll cut you down to get it. I was right about Brittany, I'm right about this too.' Finn finished before flashing her a smile and turning to get to class.

As she watched him leave she stood there tensely running over what he had said. Even though she tried not to let it get to her, she couldn't help believe some of what he had said to be true. _''He was right about _Brittany'' She thought as she turned to get to class.

* * *

**That's all folks! Feel free to post your thoughts and criticisms! **

**Thank you**

**~A**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey :) thank you for your continued support, I know updates are all over the place :/ **

_**Karla : Thank you :) Ill try to keep it up :P**_

_**Recklesslittleliar and Quinntana2 thank you for your reviews each chapter! :D They really help.**_

_**Joylinda : Thank you for your continued support and help throughout the story :)**_

**Now on with the story!**

**All Mistakes are mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee which is a pity.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Glee club was a lot harder for Quinn than she had anticipated. Although she was concerned about how Santana would be for the hour, she was finding it hard to not jump up and kill Brittany. Focusing on protecting Santana was as much for Santana as it was for her but she just couldn't resist trying to knock Schue down a peg or two, even if he had fought back.

As she sat through Ms. Clark droning on, she couldn't help but think of Santana and how she was getting on. Most of her day seemed to be Santana orientated at the moment, not that she was complaining. She knew it wasn't out of the blue that she was feeling so protective over the girl, she'd always been that way even if she wasn't upfront about it. It struck Quinn that she had always felt she was missing something when she wasn't friends with Santana anymore and insulting her was hurting her as much as it was Santana. She thought over everything that happened to Santana in just one week and it just seemed so unfair_. ''Why did she deserve to have so many people turn on her for something she can't change? And then Brittany fucking with her head.''_ She wasn't even sure at this stage if she was more annoyed with Finn or Brittany, what they both did was wrong and selfish. But for some reason she wanted to hit Brittany more, it was an anger she had never really known before. She usually just wanted to tear people down by giving them a slushy facial or a dumpster toss but never physically hurt them herself…

'Ms. Fabray! Are you going to participate in this class or is your desk more interesting?' Ms. Clark's high pitched voice suddenly interrupted her. _''Whoa when did she get so close.''_

'Um, sorry what?' Quinn said startled.

'I asked if you will be participating in my class or is your desk more interesting?' She repeated.

'Would you like me to answer you with what you want to hear or the truth?' Quinn answered.

The whole class erupted into giggles as the teacher went slightly red and Quinn simply stared at her. She was in no mood to care.

'Very funny Miss Fabray. How about you rethink your answer to that question carefully before you are sent to the principal's office.'

'I feel that my time would be better spent not here Ms. Clark.' Quinn said as she abruptly rose from her desk and took her bag, walking to the door.

'Ms. Fabray sit down immediately!' Ms. Clark called almost in shock at the outburst.

But Quinn was already out the door, letting it slam behind her. She moved down the hall quickly before entering the bathroom. She threw her bag down and rose to sit on the sink counter top, sighing heavily. '_'Well done.''_ She thought to herself as she realized she had just stormed out of class like a petulant child_. ''that's not embarrassing at all. I really need to keep my mouth shut sometimes.'' _

She closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the mirror, breathing slowly_. '' I just need a breather and I'll be fine. I'm just mad at B and worried about Santana.''_ With that she tried to shut off her brain as she calmed herself down.

All too soon the bell rang for another class. '_'This one is with Santana at least._'' She thought as she smiled slightly.

As she made her way to her next class she suddenly stopped as she saw Brittany by her locker. In a second her rage was back as she walked quickly to the girl, pushing her into the lockers and holding her there. Brittany looked shocked as she tried to shrug the girl off but it was useless. Quinn held her against it as she leaned up on her tippy toes to be level with the girl.

'Listen closely B, you're going to leave Santana alone from now on. What you did was horrible, you're unbelievably selfish and I can't believe I was ever friends with you. You betrayed her and now you're messing with her head and it's just wrong so stop it or we'll have a problem.' Quinn said in a low voice.

Brittany quickly snapped out of her shock as she simply stared at Quinn unfazed.

'Look Fabray, I know you are like in love with Santana or something but hear me when I say that I am not taking any orders from you. Santana is always going to be mine! She has been since I came up in here and took her from you, she doesn't look at you the way she looks at me. So why don't you step off your high horse and realize I won! It's over.' Brittany said smirking.

Quinn couldn't believe this was the same Brittany who had been her friend in cheerleading camp before they started at McKinley. The once naive, happy girl was now this vicious bitch who would stab anyone in the back to get her way. Before she could reply to Brittany however a new voice entered the argument.

'Now that's funny, cause up until now I was under the impression that I was a person capable of making my own decisions and not an object for you two to fight over!' Santana said sternly.

'I can think for myself thank you very much and I am not a prize to be won' she continued pointedly glaring at Brittany. 'Quinn let go of Brittany, this argument is over.' She addressed Quinn in a softer voice.

Quinn wanted to protest but the look in Santana's eyes left no room for argument despite the softer tone. She stepped back from Brittany giving her space from the locker and they both looked up at Santana.

'I think I made my feelings for you pretty clear this morning so why don't you run along back to Lipsy McChapstick so I can get on with my day.'

The coldness in Santana's voice alarmed Brittany making her realize she maybe had lost Santana this time. She quickly turned around and slowly walked down the hall looking back to find Santana looking at Quinn. ''Santana used to watch me down the hall until I disappeared'' She thought regretfully.

'Come on, we're going to be late for class.' Santana said as she linked arms with Quinn and walked towards their classroom.

'Wha…what? Aren't you like mad at me or something?' Quinn said bewildered, 'S, I'm really sorry, I was just really mad at Brittany and I saw her in the hall and I lost it, I never meant to offend you in any way and I will….'

Santana stopped and put her finger to Quinn's lips softly, giving her a teasing look.

'I think you need to spend less time with Berry, Q-ball! Your sentences are getting very long winded.' She mocked.

Quinn blushed slightly, looking at the ground, embarrassed at her rambling.

'I get that you hate Brittany or whatever, but if you could keep your temper in check a bit more that would be great!' Santana said, smiling. 'I need you here, with me.' She added shyly.

Quinn looked up into Santana's eyes and smiled. After a moment she gently grabbed Santana's hand and laced their fingers together, restarting their walk to class. Santana followed behind slightly staring at their hands.

As they walked to their seats some of the jocks suddenly erupted in wolf whistles.

'Oooo looky here! Lezpez has got herself a new girlfriend!' Was shouted at them.

Santana immediately tensed and looked down at the floor. As she was about to pull away, Quinn's thumb rubbed over the back of her hand in a soothing movement as she spoke up.

'Oh god what are you, five?' Quinn said scoffing slightly. 'You would think you had never seen two people hold hands before.'

'You got a thing for blondes?' Someone spoke up. 'Cause I have blonde hair and I'd be happy to have a go in getting you out of being a muncher.'

'You guys are pathetic! If she wanted any of you, she could take her pick and you would come running! But personally I'm not surprised any of you haven't been given a second glance cause you all have nothing to gloat about…you know judging from the rumors.' Quinn retorted, satisfied with the quiet confused murmur. 'That's right, girls talk too.'

With that there was silence as the guys looked at each other wondering if there really were stories about them. Santana looked over at Quinn and mouthed a thank you as they sat down. The teacher came in shortly after and everyone focused in on the board.

* * *

At lunchtime Santana quietly suggested they get their food and go to the choir room for some peace and quiet with the girls to which Quinn quickly agreed, insisting she would get the food and Santana to go straight to the choir room. Santana had decided in the middle of second period that she would completely disregard anything Finn had said because really what did that oaf know? That had been quickly backed up by Quinn trying to warn off Brittany and defend her against the jocks. She found it sweet that Quinn was so protective.

As she got to the choir room, she realized Rachel was already inside practicing scales. Santana rolled her eyes slightly but smiled_. ''At least something's don't change.''_ She thought as she quietly opened the door. Rachel immediately looked up.

'Oh Santana, I was just practicing some scales. I will collect my sheets and be out of your way promptly' Rachel said immediately jumping to gather her belongings.

'No Rachel, stop!' Santana said quickly, moving to pause the girl. 'Quinn was just going to get you guys to see if ye wanted to have lunch here instead of the cafeteria. It should be me leaving if anything, I'm interrupting you.'

'Oh, I see. Well I do have my food with me so eating lunch here sounds very acceptable. It is nice to have a change of pace from the hustle and bustle of the Cafeteria.' Rachel replied smiling.

Santana simply nodded as she took a seat, Rachel quickly following her. They sat in silence for a minute before Rachel cleared her throat causing Santana to look up.

'Santana, if I may I was wondering if I could say something.' With a nod from Santana she continued. 'I want to apologize for what Finn did. I know I didn't do anything to cause all the…shit you have to deal with at the moment, pardon my language! But the other day I was so ready to stick up for Finn against you without knowing the story and that was wrong. Upon hearing what he did, I've started to see the boys many faults and it is quite unfortunate that it took so long. I hope you'll accept my sincerest apology and consider becoming my friend.' Rachel said loquaciously.

Santana stared at Rachel startled, an apology was not what she expected. _''Did she say all that in one breath''_ she wondered.

'There is definitely no need for you to apologize Rachel. I'd trust most of the gleeks over me any day. I feel your pain on the seeing someone's true colours! And I would really like to try the friends' thing…on one condition.' Santana said seriously.

'I will try my best to adhere to the condition.' Rachel replied apprehensively.

'You've got to cut down on the sentences girl! Does your mouth not hurt from all that yakking?!' Santana said smiling.

Rachel laughed with relief.

'I'm going to hug you now!' she said before launching herself at Santana.

'I'm the one who should apologize, I've been such a bitch to you. It wasn't your fault, you were just an easy target for my rage.' Santana said softly.

'I forgave you a long time ago Santana.' Rachel replied pulling back to share a smile with the other girl.

When Quinn and the other girls entered the choir room, there was silence but before they could worry that Rachel had been lynched they noticed the smiles on both girls faces as they sat there contently.

'What are you two smiling about?' Kurt questioned.

'Oh nothing that you need to be concerned about Kurt' Rachel replied casually.

The others let it go as they went to sit down. Quinn handed Santana her tray of food before sitting next to her. Santana just stared at the tray for a minute before smiling in thanks but placing it beside her, untouched.

'What's up S? Not hungry?' Quinn said, coincidentally hearing the girl's tummy rumble.

'No…um…it's not that….I just ate a lot this weekend and Sue has a strict diet, as you know so I just need to get back in shape.' Santana said quietly, fidgeting.

All the others had discretely turned their attention to the conversation.

'Nonsense, you lost a ton of weight with the stress of the last week and we didn't eat too much this weekend. You can manage a chicken salad and water.' Quinn insisted.

'No, I have a smoothie in my bag! I'm fine.' Santana replied.

'You mean master cleanse! You can't still be taking that? I thought Sue stopped that after Mercedes helped her get a good review?' Quinn said, a little annoyed.

'Yeah she did…I just can't keep my weight down without it.' Santana whispered guiltily.

'Santana, you have always been a tiny girl even before cheerios! You won't put on anything your body doesn't need. You are so beautiful, don't hide that with diets and malnutrients. Just eat a little bit, please?' Quinn said slowly rubbing Santana's arm.

Santana stared at the food before looking at Quinn who smiled and nodded encouragingly. She slowly picked it back up and ate slowly, fidgeting slightly. After a moment, Quinn pulled Santana to lean against her to get more comfortable. The girl rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and relaxed immediately, more confident as she ate slowly.

The rest of the group watched as the two shared intimate moments throughout lunch as they conversed causing them to raise eyebrows and share looks, oblivious to Santana and Quinn. When the lunch bell rang they all made their way to their out of the room, Rachel sharing a bright smile with Santana as she held Quinn back.

'Q? You know how you said earlier I could stay for a while at yours? Well as much as I liked staying in your pajamas all weekend, I really do need my own clothes and some of my stuff so I was wondering if you would come with me after school to my parents' house?' Santana said slight dread laced in her tone.

'Well I actually said as long as you want, forever if you want!' Quinn answered with a wink, 'Of course I will. We can go straight after school if you want?'

'Yeah that sounds good I just want to get it over with.' Santana smiled sadly.

'Okay, whatever you're happy with!' Quinn pulled her closer as they began walking out to their lockers lacing their fingers together, now without thinking.

* * *

The end of school came too soon for Santana as she sat on the hood of Quinn's car waiting for her to arrive. Quinn walked over with a smile on her face and pulled Santana by the leg so she slid down the hood. She landed on the edge, Quinn standing between her legs, their noses grazing. Her breath hitched as she stared at Quinn slightly trying to focus on her eyes and not look down at her lips. Quinn was having a similar problem and promptly cleared her throat, stepping back.

'Hey' she said with an awkward smile. 'Ready to go?'

'Yeah course.' Santana said as she made her way off the car, Quinn immediately grabbing her hand to help her off. Her fingers grazed the inside of Santana's wrist making her shiver slightly.

They pulled away quickly, retreating to different sides of the car. The drive was quiet as Santana took control of the radio, flicking from Station to station before landing on blues. Quinn smiled as the soft sound of Etta James washed over her. Santana had a smile on her face looking at ease.

When they pulled up at the house, Quinn went to get out of the car when Santana touched her shoulder making her look back.

'I think I'll do this on my own.' She said apprehensively.

'Are you sure because I don't mind going in?' Quinn offered

'I think I need to do this on my own.' Santana smiled. 'Come in if I'm not out in ten minutes.' She added as an afterthought.

Quinn leaned in kissing Santana on the cheek and giving her hand a squeeze.

'I'll be here when you get back' she whispered quietly.

Santana slowly got out of the car and made her way up the drive. She hoped her parents were at work. She took out her keys and opened the door, making her way into the house. It looked the same as it always had, perfect to show to some prospect buyers or prying neighbors. It showed just how important public opinion was to her parents, more so her father than anything and how they thought that the way your house looked reflected exactly what type of person you are. _''It's pathetic''_ she thought as she slowly made her way up the stairs to her less than perfect bedroom. She quickly entered and threw stuff she was going to need onto the bed from her drawers and wardrobe.

As she turned to get her duffle bag from behind the door she was startled by her mother's figure looming in the door way. She took a quick step back as she watched her mother size her up with sad eyes. There was a long silence until her mother swiftly came across and picked up her hand, examining it softly. Santana flinched but tried to stay still, the fact she probably had glass from the mirror in her hand had been at the back of her mind all day. She had popped some pain killers earlier and didn't want to alert Quinn to the pain as she would worry too much.

'Come down stairs to the first aid box Santana.' Her mother said gently pulling her out of the room.

Even after what had happened Santana couldn't resist following her. Maribel sat Santana down on the kitchen counter and went to locate the First aid box. Once she found it, she gently took Santana's hand again pulling out small glass shards from her knuckles. Santana watched silently at the care her mother was giving her as she slowly rubbed cream on the cuts and wrapped it in a bandage.

'You should ice that and if the swelling doesn't go down by tonight, go to the hospital.' Maribel said as she slowly ran her eyes over her face.

She placed her hand on Santana's cheek and softly rubbed it. The bruise had gone down to just a yellow colour that you wouldn't see if you didn't know what you were looking for. It no longer hurt but as Maribel touched it Santana recoiled before pushing her way off the counter, stepping away from her mother.

'I just came to get some stuff, I'll be out of here shortly.' She said hurt clear in her eyes.

'Santana, I'm so sorry! This was never supposed to happen, you just took us by surprise.' Maribel pleaded.

'Yeah well you should have thought about that before you hit me and kicked me out for something I CANT CHANGE!' Santana said slowly moving further away towards the stairs.

'Santana? Are you okay? You've been in here a while, I….' Quinn interrupted as she came in through the front door.

She stopped as she saw the scene in front of her. Santana and Maribel standing there staring at each other intensely. Santana looking like she was going to crumble at any second as she held herself together.

'I'm fine Q, I just need to get my stuff in a bag. I'll be down in a second.' Santana said as she turned and ran up the stairs.

Santana threw as much clothes as possible into her bag before moving around her room to take anything of necessity. She quickly zipped the rather large bag and bustled out the door, desperate to get out of the house. She felt like she was suffocating. When she got down stairs Quinn smiled at her gently as her mother just stared. She moved to the door and opened it quickly as Quinn took the bag from her chivalrously.

'Santana please, let's just talk about this! We can work through this!' Maribel tried.

'You think Papi is going to want to try?' Santana questioned as Maribel stayed silent. 'Exactly! You still have to kick me out because neither of you understand nor are ready to except what's going on. So I'm doing what you want, leaving.' Santana said resolutely.

She walked out slowly with Quinn following her, glancing at Maribel with a withering look. She slammed the door and walked to the car catching Santana with her free hand as her legs gave way. She was whimpering slightly as she fought with herself to just make it to the car. Quinn quickly brought her to the car and placed her in the front seat before dropping the bag in the back seat and pulling the girl into a tight hug.

'Gg….get me out of here Quinn…Pl... Please?' Santana said shakily trying to hold herself together.

'Okay baby. Just hang tight okay?' Quinn said as she gently released the girl and closed the door, running to the driver's seat.

She got in quickly and grabbed Santana's hand as she started the car. Santana leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder as she cried silently. As the car pulled to a stop, Santana immediately pushed herself up and out of the car. As she went to get her bag she was gently pulled back by Quinn who noticed the flinch this time as she grabbed Santana's hand. All of a sudden, it dawned on her that Santana had in fact punched a mirror today and she had never checked to see if it was okay.

'You're too proud for your own good sometimes you know that? You could have caused a serious infection from leaving dirty glass in there!' Quinn said as she move past the girl to get her Bag before placing her other hand on the small of Santana's back and leading her into the house.

'Yeah well it didn't hurt that bad.' Santana said stubbornly having stopped crying. 'Maribel fixed it up.' She whispered quietly.

Quinn just nodded as she led them upstairs. She dropped the bag at the door before sitting Santana down on the bed. Santana sunk down into the covers letting her last resolve go as Quinn pulled the covers over the small girl and moved to the other side. She slid under the covers and pulled Santana into her.

'I...I don't understand why she was there! Her car was gone! It was supposed to be q...quick in and out wi...with my stuff. She wasn't supposed to be there.' She said pathetically as she shook with sobs.

Quinn gently shushed her as she held her tightly. Eventually tiredness over took Santana and she slowly closed her eyes, still shaking slightly. In her last thoughts, she wondered why it was something she couldn't change that lost her her family.

* * *

**And That's all :P **

**I hope it was okay...Please review to give me some feedback**

**Love you all **

**~A**

**P.S what does everyone think of Naya's song? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there:) another chapter is here :)**

**Im going to try and update more but school will be starting up soon so I don't know how im going to work around it.**

**Thank you for all your support! keep it coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

Chapter 12

When Quinn woke up later that evening, Santana wasn't next to her. The bed sheets were cold as well as Quinn's arms from where the girl had been curled into her. Quinn immediately started to panic, wondering where the girl had gotten to but before she could get too worked up she heard cursing from the kitchen. She slowly got up and started walking down to see what all the fuss was. _''God sleeping in clothes is so uncomfortable''_ She thought as she stretched out her muscles.

As she walked in to the kitchen, she got an amazing smell of cooking. '_'Yum Santana's cooking is the best!'_' Santana turned around from the stove to see Quinn standing there. _''She looks hot with bed head.''_ She thought before chastising herself and clearing her throat.

'Hey San, what ya doing?' Quinn said smiling at the girl.

'What does it look like?' Santana quickly replied with a bite in her words.

Quinn didn't reply, hurt by the harsh tone. Santana immediately felt guilty and turned around to turn down her cooking before moving towards Quinn.

'I'm sorry Q' she said softly as she moved to hug Quinn.

Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around Santana and closed her eyes. She could feel how tense she was in her arms. She should have known this would happen when the girl was so vulnerable and upset earlier.

'Bring the walls down S.' she whispered into her hair.

Santana sighed heavily before relaxing. They stood there for a moment before the hiss of the pan brought them out of their reverie. Santana ran over and turned off the pan as Quinn came up behind her resting her head on her shoulder.

'I'm making paella.' Santana said her voice still soft.

'Yum, you're the best cook.' Quinn replied.

'Wait till you taste it, it's been a while since I cooked for you. I might not be good anymore.' She said smiling at the girl.

'Not possible!' Quinn said immediately as she turned to get them both plates.

They quickly sat down with their food and began eating.

'Is that Bacon?!' Quinn said smiling

'Yeah, I don't like fish and I know how much you like bacon so I swapped.' Santana said.

'I love you!' Quinn said practically moaning.

As soon as they finished up they quickly cleared up before going back upstairs. Santana lay down staring at the ceiling while Quinn cuddled into her side, drawing random patterns on her arm.

'Q, can I ask you something…personal?' Santana asked still focused on the ceiling.

'Of course you can.' Quinn said without hesitation.

'Did you love Finn?' Santana said quietly.

'The first or second time?' Quinn laughed.

'Either. Both?' Santana said turning to look at her.

'Where is this coming from San?' Quinn questioned confused.

'I…it's just something Finn said that got me thinking about it. I mean you were with him for ages the first time and after the second time I nearly had to slap you to stop you from having a break down so I was just curious.' Santana said in a rush.

'The truth is, no I didn't not the first time and not the second time. I wanted to, I really did. It made my dad so happy when I said I was dating the quarter back and walking down the halls made me feel so powerful but I never loved him. And the second time? It was a lapse of judgment on my part cause he had cared if I was at the game or not and he felt comfortable and familiar. Then it escalated and then I hurt Sam. You're a fucking detective by the way I didn't think anyone could tell.' Quinn said smiling at Santana.

'Well, being an evil bitch has its perks!' Santana said winking. 'Why stay with Finn after I outed yere little affair?'

'I felt lonely and he wanted me. When we broke up I wasn't upset because I wanted him, I was upset because I wanted to be wanted and he wanted Rachel.' Quinn said looking away.

'Quinn.' Santana said turning and wrapping an arm around her. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted, I was just still so mad and hurt and I thought it wouldn't affect you more than losing a boy toy.'

'It's fine. It actually turned out to be a good thing cause I went away that summer and thought about who I was and who I wanted to be.' Quinn said nestling closer to Santana.

'Hence the pink hair, which I loved by the way!' Santana said with a wink.

'Hmm…now I'm sure at the time you offered me a bottle of peroxide..!' Quinn laughed.

'I…um…I just was told I had to by Sue, I thought it made you look hot. I mean pretty, it made you look pretty!' Santana stumbled over her words.

'You think I'm hot huh?' Quinn asked smiling.

'No that's not what I meant!' Santana said looking away.

'I think it is' Quinn replied poking Santana in the stomach.

Before they knew it they were having a full on tickle fight with Quinn on top of Santana.

'NO…QUINN….stop!' Santana shouted giggling.

Quinn refused to ease off but Santana all of a sudden got the upper hand and flipped them. Quinn landed on her front and Santana quickly sat on the girl to stop her from getting up. She tickled any place she remembered Quinn being ticklish, Quinn thrashing under her.

'SAN...I…CANT BREATHE…I can't breathe!' She squirmed.

'Do you give up?' Santana asked easing up a bit.

'Yes!' Quinn said quickly.

'That's what I thought Q-bear!' Santana said smugly.

She sat there for a while before her fingers ghosted over the small of Quinn's back. She shortly remembered something and slowly lifted the hem of Quinn's top.

'Wh...What are you doing?' Quinn asked startled.

'I just want to check something.' Santana said quietly.

She pulled the shirt up to the middle of Quinn's back and was surprised at what she saw. Where she had seen the tattoo of Ryan Seacrest just a few weeks ago, there was now just flawless skin. She ghosted her fingers over the area causing Quinn's breath to hitch.

'Where's the tattoo Q?' Santana said.

'It was just a temporary one.' Quinn said a bright blush on her cheeks.

'I knew you wouldn't get a Ryan Seacrest tattoo!' Santana said as she pulled the top back down and moved off the girl.

It took Quinn a minute to register that Santana had moved away before she turned to look at the girl.

'Yeah well I just wanted to shock everyone.' Quinn said smiling.

'Yeah cause the pink hair didn't do that' Santana said laughing.

With that they lay down for a long time arms brushing together until Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and slowly rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand.

'I'll always want you Q, even when we were fighting I needed you there. Don't forget that.' Santana said quietly.

Quinn smiled at the words but deep down felt a little empty. '_'She means as a friend.''_ She thought.

Santana suddenly got up and started looking around the room, Quinn following her curiously.

'Q where are your pajamas?' Santana asked.

'Em in the bathroom where you left them this morning. Why?' Quinn questioned.

'I just want them so I can sleep. We've got school tomorrow you know!' Santana said smiling when she found them.

'Don't you have your own pajamas?' Quinn asked laughing at the triumphant look on Santana's face.

Santana paused from taking off her top and suddenly moved to her bag dropping Quinn's pajamas on the floor.

'Um yeah you're right. Never mind.' Santana said quietly as she searched her bag.

Quinn hopped up quickly and went over to Santana stilling her movements. Santana wasn't looking at her and she was confused.

'Santana? You can wear mine if you want, I just thought you would want to wear your own.' Quinn said softly.

'I know…I just…It's stupid. Never mind.' Santana said trying to pull away from Quinn.

Quinn spun Santana around making her look at her. Santana looked slightly hurt and Quinn couldn't understand why.

'Come on San, tell me what it is! Nothing you say or think is stupid.' Quinn said.

'I just wanted to wear yours, it smells like you and they're comfy.' Santana whispered looking away.

Quinn's face split into a grin and she blushed slightly at the thought of Santana wanting to wear her clothes.

'Of course you can. I just thought you would be more comfortable in your own but absolutely' Quinn rushed out.

'It's stupid I know but I like them.' Santana continued as if she felt she needed to explain herself.

Quinn walked over to the pajamas on the floor, picking them up and throwing them at Santana.

'Put them on you goof and stop over thinking everything!' Quinn said laughing at Santana's pout when the clothes hit her face.

'That was mean Q-Bear' Santana pouted as she picked them up and went into the bathroom.

Quinn laughed as she got ready herself. She made her way downstairs to get water for them and stopped at the bottom step. There was her mother sitting in the kitchen nursing what she presumed was another glass of wine.

'Mom? When did you get back?' Quinn questioned making her way into the kitchen.

'About a half an hour ago Quinn. I didn't want to disturb you and Santana.' Her mother said without looking up.

'You wouldn't of been disturbing us, we weren't doing anything!' Quinn said confused.

'I thought I asked you to stay away from that girl while this scandal is going on?' Judy questioned.

'You did but I needed to help my friend through a tough time so I disregarded the request.' Quinn replied rudely.

'Do not speak like that to me. You do not need this scandal on top of the rest.' Judy insisted.

'It isn't a scandal, it's my friend being forced to embrace something she wasn't ready for around a bunch of bigoted assholes!' Quinn replied forcefully as she turned to leave.

'You'll regret not listening to me Quinn.' Judy called after her.

'Santana is going to be staying here for a while, just so you know.' Quinn said before making her way up the stairs.

She caught a glimpse of dark hair disappearing around the corner before she reached it and when she got to her room, Santana was trying to act too casual.

'You're a really bad actress you know that?' Quinn questioned laughing.

'I'm sorry, I just heard voices and I couldn't help myself.' Santana said looking down. 'I'll go tomorrow okay?!'

'No not okay! You're not going anywhere.' Quinn said sitting on the bed next to Santana.

'Q don't be stupid. This is your mom's house and she doesn't want me here.' Santana said.

'I want you here and that's all that matters.' Quinn said taking her hand. 'Okay?'

Santana sighed and stared at their clasped hands. _''I could have never really left anyway. I'd be sleeping in my car and I wouldn't have moments like this._'' She thought to herself.

'Okay!' She finally answered.

'Right then, let's get some sleep!' Quinn smiled.

They quickly slid under the covers, this time Santana insisting that she would be the big spoon.

'But San I like being the big spoon!' Quinn argued.

'Yeah well you're always comforting me and I want to comfort you for a change so suck it up and turn around.' Santana said leaving no room for argument.

The second Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn and she felt warmth on her back she couldn't remember why she had argued in the first place. Santana sighed tiredly as she started to drift.

'Night Q-Bear.'

'Night Baby'

* * *

The week went by pretty quickly after that. Quinn and Santana were joined at the hip and everyone was beginning to notice. Santana was getting stronger by the day and was able to ignore most of the taunts and name calling shouted at her. If she wasn't, Quinn would happily step in and use her bitchy self to send them running. They hadn't seen Judy much since she had come home, much to both of their relief. They spent lunches with the girls and Kurt and everything seemed to be settling down now. Before they knew it, it was Friday.

'Hey guys, Santana will be along in a minute, she's just with Ms. Hastings talking about our test.' Quinn said happily carrying in their lunches.

Mercedes and Kurt immediately looked at each other giving a subtle nod. Tina noticed and knew nothing good would come from it.

'So Q, how are you and Santana these days?' Kurt asked casually.

'We're fine Kurt, what do you mean? You see us every day.' Quinn asked confused.

'Well we were just wondering when you realized you had feelings for the girl is all!' Mercedes said smiling.

'What ar...Are you talking about?' Quinn said as she blushed.

'We've noticed how close you are and we see the way you look at her! It's so obvious I don't know how I didn't notice it before!' Kurt said glad he caught the gossip.

'I really don't understand what you're talking about. Me and Santana are just back being friends, we were always like this before.' Quinn said insistently.

'Yes that's true, ye were always a certain amount touchy and attached but this is a whole new level!' Kurt argued. 'We just wanted to know when you realized you like Santana as more than a friend?'

'Hey guys' Santana smiled as she walked in oblivious to what was going on.

_''Do I really like Santana as more than a friend? I mean I know we're closer and I feel sort of lost without her and I shudder and my heart races when she's near but…..Oh shit!''_ Quinn thought as she realized that Kurt and Mercedes were right she did have feelings for Santana.

'You okay Quinn? You look red and you're not talking. Are you sick?' Santana asked worriedly as she cupped Quinn's cheek in her hand, knocking her out of her inner thoughts.

Quinn immediately smiled at the touch, leaning in slightly. She pushed all her thoughts back as she just enjoyed her time with her friends.

'Hey sweetie, sorry I was just thinking.' Quinn said softly.

'Well don't think too hard, your head might explode' Santana replied smirking at her.

'Oh ha ha, you're so funny!' Quinn said poking Santana in her side.

'I know it's a gift' Santana winked. 'So what are we eating today?'

'Well the selection was pretty awful so I just got you a pasta salad and I got bacon.' Quinn said happily.

'A plate of bacon, really Q?' Santana laughed

'Yes it's delicious!' Quinn said enthusiastically.

'Mmm girl can I have some of that?' Mercedes asked eyeing the plate.

'No, my bacon' Quinn said childishly as she pulled it to the seat away from Mercedes.

Santana laughed adoringly at Quinn as she lay back against the girl. She found herself doing that more often now just liking to be close to the girl.

'Okay okay, jeeze sorry I asked!' Mercedes said defensively.

'So Santana what did Ms. Hastings want?' Tina asked

'Oh she just wanted to talk about the test we did a few days ago.' Santana said disinterestedly.

'Oh yes how did you get on?' Rachel inquired.

'Oh you know fine…I got an A+' she said as she grinned from ear to ear.

'Santana that's awesome! All our studying paid off then?' Quinn said proudly.

'Well we can't spend all our time curled up in bed watching movies babe, sometimes we've got to be curled up in bed, studying' Santana said still smiling. 'Speaking of teachers, how's Ms. Clark?' Santana continued nonchalantly.

She's fine…why would you ask that?' Quinn asked startled.

'Well I was just wondering how well she received you back into her class after you walked out of her class on Monday.' Santana inquired looking indifferent. 'Thanks for telling me by the way, I had to hear it from J.B.I' she said with a hint of disgust in her tone.

'San...I...just didn't want to worry you and she hasn't said anything since so its fine.' Quinn tried to reassure her.

'In case you didn't hear me, I need you to stay in school to be with me. Please keep your temper in check.' Santana said a little condescendingly.

'It happened before you told me that.' Quinn replied

'I know, I'm just reminding you.' Santana said smiling.

The rest of the group giggled as they watched Quinn pout like a scolded child, making her pout more prominent. Santana leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, making the girl stop pouting immediately. Santana then turned around to the group to give them a disapproving look, knowing how much Quinn hated to be laughed at.

'So T, how are you and Mike doing? I don't see him around as much.' Santana asked.

'We're fine, better than ever! He just wasn't sure if ye would want him in the group so he's hanging with Sam and Puck.' Tina said smiling.

'Well he's your boyfriend so if you want him around, have him around.' Santana smiled 'I like mike we were always friends when we were in a group with the Jocks and the Cheerios.'

'Thanks Santana.' Tina said surprised.

'What do you guys think of Mr. Schue's Hall & Oates theme for sectionals?' Rachel asked.

'Well Berry,' Santana began but saw the look of disappointment on her face, 'I mean Rachel, I think Mr. Schue is full of crap! He talked for weeks about wanting us to be better than we can be and he gives us songs that at least half the audience won't ever have heard of!'

Rachel smiled at Santana for the effort she was making.

'I agree' they all said at once and laughed at the coincidence.

'Q-Bear?' Santana turned to Quinn. 'Can I have some of your bacon, please?' She asked batting her eyelashes.

'Yeah, sure here' Quinn smiled offering her the plate.

'Hey! What about me, why don't I get any?' Mercedes asked.

'Cause I gots mad skill yo!' Santana called back, laughing as she happily munched on bacon.

The rest of the lunch was spent making plans for the tomorrows shopping day.

'I refuse to get up that early!' Santana said annoyed.

'Santana you get up earlier than that for cheerios practice! I don't see what the problem is?' Rachel argued. 'I will have already been up for three hours working on my elliptical and doing vocal exercises!'

'I don't give a shit how long you've been up! I am not getting up at 8am to go shopping!' Santana said quickly losing her patience.

'I agree with Santana as much as I hate to, I need my beauty sleep!' Mercedes agreed.

'My Saturday morning ritual will not be finished by eight.' Kurt added.

'Santana's right, Sue changed her morning practice to today so we need to catch up on sleep!' Quinn concluded.

'Fine!' Rachel said exasperatedly, 'What time would you like to be there at?'

'12' Mercedes and Kurt answered.

'11' Tina said.

'Meh, any time after 11' Quinn replied.

'4' Santana said stubbornly.

'San we won't even be asleep that long' Quinn laughed, knowing she just wanted to annoy Rachel.

'Fine 1pm. That's my final offer.' Santana said challengingly.

'1 it is!' Everyone agreed.

* * *

The next morning Santana and Quinn woke at 12 and lay together tangled in a ball of warmth. Santana kept her eyes closed but smiled at Quinn, knowing she was awake.

'Morning S.' Quinn said tiredly pulling the girl closer.

'Morning Q-Bear.' Santana replied in a whisper, afraid if she talked any louder she would be too awake.

'Is that your nickname for me now? Q-bear?' Quinn asked smiling.

'I…um…I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I was saying it that much. I'll stop.' Santana said quietly.

'No, I like it! No one has ever called me Q-bear except you, anyone who wants to call me something else calls me Quinnie. My dad used to call me Quinnie.' Quinn said slight malice in her voice. 'It's special because you call me it.' She finished kissing Santana on the skin she could reach first.

Santana shuddered and smiled. Then she frowned realizing she was awake fully now.

'Damn it, I wanted to be asleep for longer.' Santana said.

'I guess we had better get up if we want to get to the mall on time.' Quinn said as she started to pull away.

'No! Don't get up, cuddle time.' Santana said childishly as she pulled Quinn back to her original place and curled in even more.

'Okay, five more minutes.' Quinn agreed as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair.

* * *

Five minutes turned into twenty five minutes and they were late for shopping. Rachel stood there disapprovingly shaking her head and tapping her foot.

'Sorry guys we got held up...the car wouldn't start.' Quinn lied.

'I'm not' Santana whispered as she lay her head on Quinn's shoulder.

'Right, let's begin!' Rachel said immediately. 'We'll begin from here and make our way around to the food court and get lunch and then come back down the other side!'

'You been planning this for long Rach?' Santana jested as she began walking into the first shop with Quinn.

'Look mom, it's the girl from the TV.' A little girl about five or six said.

Santana immediately tensed and clasped Quinn's hand but looked over at the little girl who was approaching her. The girl's mother hadn't heard the girl as she was looking through the sales rack.

'I seen you on TV!' The girl exclaimed happily.

'Oh yeah? What's your name?' Santana said quietly, trying to smile.

'Ashley. You're really pretty!' the girl replied smiling.

Santana couldn't help but be touched. This girl was too young to know what the commercial was about but in her mind everything was so simple and easy_. ''I wish everyone thought the same''_

'Thanks sweetie, you're really pretty too.' Santana said with a genuine smile this time.

'Ashley, come back here now. What did I tell you about talking to strangers?' Ashley's mother scolded as she approached.

'But she's not a stranger mommy, she's on the TV!' Ashley replied as her mother looked up at Santana.

'Come with me now.' Her mother said abruptly, pulling the girl away by her hand. 'She is on the TV for being a bad person.'

Santana watched them walk away for a second, clenching her fists before pushing it away and building her walls. There was something heartbreaking about an innocent child that was so accepting that would soon be just as bigoted as her mother.

'Come on guys, lets go to the next store.' Santana said as she pulled away from Quinn and walked out.

The group quickly followed. As they continued shopping, Santana slowly unwound again with the easy playful banter running through the group and Quinn's soothing touches.

As they sat down to lunch in a booth in the food court, they were back to the easy flowing conversation they were now getting used to.

'Well if it isn't Bitchtana!' Someone spoke up, standing by the groups table.

Mercedes was growing sick and tired of the taunting of people from their school and quickly stood up from the table.

'Step to me! That's my friend you're calling a bitch.' She said through clenched teeth.

'Jayelle!' Santana called as she jumped up from the table and wrapped her friend in a hug. 'Whoa Mercedes calm down! She's my friend!'

Mercedes sat down confused as the rest of the table looked at the two girls confused. Quinn hadn't seen Santana hug anyone except her and Brittany for a long while and it irritated her.

'Jayelle? As in the girl we used to play with when we were younger, up by your Abuela's?' Quinn questioned.

'That's me! Hey Quinn long time no see.' Jayelle answered as Quinn waved slightly.

'Wait, I know you from somewhere and I have definitely seen you before because I never forget a face!' Rachel spoke up.

'Jay goes to Jane Addams. She was whipping that hair and shaking that booty like no bodies business when we sang against them the first year of glee.' Santana said smiling at the girl.

'That's right. Would have beaten you too if Santana wasn't on the team.' Jayelle replied.

'Pfft yeah right! All I did was sing backing vocals and sway.' Santana laughed.

'But you were so good at it.' Jay winked.

_''Is she flirting with Santana?''_ Quinn thought. She didn't like this at all.

'I saw your Abuela the other day.' Jayelle said, 'She was spouting some Satan crap as she walked to mass.'

'Yeah was Santana in there too? You saw the commercial right?' Santana asked looking at the floor.

'Yeah I did. That Salazar guy need to get his ass kicked. Tell him to drop by Lima Heights Adjacent, I'll get the girls to sort him out.' Jayelle smirked. 'I don't care San! You don't think I didn't notice the way you used to look at Quinn?'

Santana blushed bright red as she avoided all eye contact with Quinn and smiled up at Jayelle.

'You promise you don't look at me differently?' Santana said shyly.

'I promise, you're my girl! Even if I only see you a few times a year.' Jayelle hugged the girl again. 'Anyway, I gots to go! I'll talk to you soon okay S?'

'_'She's not her girl, she's my girl.''_ Quinn thought as her face fell into a frown.

'Alright see you soon.' Santana replied. 'Hey Jay?'

'Yeah?' Jayelle turned back around.

'Give Quinn back her purse.' Santana smiled.

Quinn searched in her pocket and sure enough it was gone. Jayelle smirked and threw it to Santana as she walked away laughing. Quinn glared after her as Santana sat down again.

'Don't take offence to it Q-Bear, she does that to everyone.' Santana said as she skirted her fingers up Quinn's spine.

'Well she definitely has changed since we were kids.' Quinn said grumpily as she enjoyed Santana's light touch. 'She's a bitch!'

'She goes to Jane Addams, what do you expect?' Mercedes chimes in.

'Hey that's my friend you're talking about Wheezy!' Santana glared at Mercedes.

'So that's why you looked so proud and happy when they came to perform in our auditorium!' Tina spoke up. 'I always thought it was because you wanted them to beat us at regionals for Sue.'

'Nah I've know a lot of the Jane girls since I was little.' Santana replied. 'They just got mixed up in a lot of bad shit, doesn't mean their bad people!'

'I agree with Santana! We shouldn't judge people we don't know just by the school they go to.' Kurt said.

'How about we get ice cream and walk around a few more stores?' Rachel asked.

'Sounds good to me!' Santana said as she got up, pulling Quinn along with their hands intertwined.

'Dwarf! Some other day, me and San can come and show you a style other than Toddler chique!' Quinn said eyeing Rachel's clothes disapprovingly.

'Quinn!' Santana said shocked at the girl. 'Rach I'm so sorry.' Santana apologized, glaring at Quinn.

'It's perfectly fine Santana, I'm used to it.' Rachel smiled fakely.

'We'll be right back, I saw a really nice leather jacket over here, and I want Quinn's opinion!' Santana smiled at the group as she dragged Quinn around the corner.

She pulled her away from any crowds so they could talk privately.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' Santana asked annoyed.

'What do you mean? You know I'm right.' Quinn said stubbornly, staring at the ground.

'Rachel can dress however she wants. We were making so much progress with the whole trying to be friend's thing and you went and knocked her confidence!' Santana said exasperated.

'Well go get your friend to be friends with her then!' Quinn said as she crossed her arms.

'My friend? You mean Jayelle? What does she have to do with any of this?' Santana asked confused.

'Nothing okay forget it.' Quinn said as she pushed Santana away and started walking towards the corner to the group.

Santana was starting to panic now. She tried to think of something she could have done to hurt the girl.

'Why are you pulling away from me? Did I do something wrong? You haven't been bitchy to Rachel in weeks!' Santana questions as she grabbed Quinn's hand and spin her around.

Quinn pulled her hand away and stared at the ground. Suddenly Santana realized that Quinn had been sulking ever since Jayelle had popped up.

'Q, are you jealous of Jayelle?' Santana asked quietly searching Quinn's face for an answer.

'No that's ridiculous.' Quinn said as she looked further to the floor.

Santana almost laughed at how bad the girl was at hiding it. She moved closer and lifted Quinn's head with two fingers under her chin.

'Q-bear, you have nothing to be jealous of. I see Jay like six times a year and she doesn't know me like you do. I just like that she accepts me for who I am and I can let down the bitchy walls I have at school, because I've known her forever. I need you in my life, she's just nice to have around sometimes.' Santana explained softly.

Quinn vulnerably looked at Santana. Santana understood it now. This was about what happened with her, Quinn and Brittany.

'I'm not going to ditch you for someone else.' Santana reassured her. 'No one can live up to your standards.'

'She called you her girl.' Quinn whispered so quietly Santana just caught it.

Quinn immediately gave out to herself for letting that slip_. ''I sound like a jealous girlfriend.''_ She said looking away from Santana again.

'Oh no you don't, look at me.' Santana said pushing her head up again. 'It's just an expression Q-Bear, everyone knows I'm your girl.'

Santana smiled softly before pulling Quinn's arms apart and easily sliding her own arms around the girl's waist holding her close. Quinn couldn't fight it, those three words spread warmth across her body. She wrapped her hands around Santana and sighed heavily. _''I like Santana. Shit, I like Santana, as more than a friend.'_ Quinn thought as she breathed in everything Santana.

On the other side, Santana was calming her racing heart from the panic of losing Quinn while embracing the immense happiness she feels in Quinn's arms. As she pulled away, she leaned into kiss Quinn's cheek. Quinn turned to look at Santana, to apologize when Santana's lips brushed against the corner of her mouth. It was electric, that light touch and Santana slowly pulled back, both of them blushing red.

'I…I'm so sorry! I went to kiss your cheek and you moved and I…' Santana tried to explain.

'Don't worry about it' Quinn interrupted.

They stood staring at each other searching the other for what to do next.

'I think you should go and apologize to Rachel.' Santana said finally, raising an eyebrow.

'I think you're right.' Quinn replied sheepishly. 'And Santana I'm sorry I over reacted it just…'

'I know Q-Ball, I know what happened now.' Santana smiled squeezing Quinn's hand. 'Go, I'm right behind you!'

As Quinn walked away Santana brought her hand to her lips. They still tingled from where her lips had touched Quinn's. She pushed it away as she followed Quinn around the corner. Unbeknownst to her, Quinn's lips were tingling too as she tried to keep a smile away.

* * *

**That's it! Let me know if you have any questions or comments either in Reviews or Pm :)**

**~A**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back again with another chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far:) Thank you for all the support!**

**Warning: Finn bashing, Violence, I have no medical training whatsoever so this is probably all wrong :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee but I wonder what Demi Lovato will be like in New York With Santana and Rachel!**

* * *

Chapter 13

As the girls and Kurt continued shopping there was a definite shift. Rachel had gone practically silent as she seemed to retreat, afraid of what would be said to her next. Quinn guiltily stared at the ground trying to build up the courage to talk to the girl and apologize while wondering what was going on in Santana's head. Meanwhile Santana was looking anywhere but Quinn as she tried to decide if she should act normally with the girl or bring up the issue. She wondered if she was allowed to hold her hand and be close to her now that they had accidentally kissed. '_'Or half kissed.''_ She thought slightly smiling at the memory of the feeling.

To distract herself she took on the role of cheering Rachel up as she linked arms with her and persuaded her to talk about her favorite musicals. They animatedly talked about West Side Story with Tina and laughed as they watched Kurt pick up yet another women's jumper as he tried to persuade Quinn and Mercedes that fashion didn't have a gender.

As they drew to the end of the line of shops, Quinn took it upon herself to take Santana's hand and smile genuinely at her. Santana immediately released a long sigh as she felt weight lift off her shoulders. She gently leaned into Quinn's side and watched as Kurt and Rachel argued over Barbra's best song with Mercedes interjecting that no one compared to queen Beyoncé. The stares that Santana had been trying to ignore ever since they had entered the Mall were now getting easier to not notice, just as they had at school.

'So were you planning on apologizing to Rachel today in the mall or next year?' Santana whispered into Quinn's ear making her shudder.

'I…don't know what I'm supposed to say!' Quinn whispered back, 'Sorry I reverted back to being a bitch to you, I had a jealousy overload and you were an easy target?'

'Well I wouldn't talk about the jealousy bit or the easy target but the bitch is accurate' Santana mocked, winking at Quinn.

'Oh you get funnier and funnier every time!' Quinn said laughing despite herself.

'Right, I'll distract Kurt with a fashionable hat, Tina with something black and talk Mercedes about tots while you talk to Rachel.' Santana said as she gently let go and headed to the others.

'Wait...San...I'm not ready…!' Quinn said helplessly.

She looked at Rachel for a minute trying to work out what to say before slowly walking up to her.

'Rachel can I talk to you for a minute?' Quinn said quietly.

'I'm sure you can Quinn.' Rachel replied, not looking up from the clothes she was rifling through.

'Okay…may I talk to you?' Quinn rephrased.

'It's a free country.' Rachel replied still refusing to make eye contact.

'I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean it. I was in a bad mood and I just took it out on the first person I saw!' Quinn said quickly.

'No Quinn, what you did is you dealt with your feelings the only way you knew how. You wanted to see someone hurt and I was right there.' Rachel replied calmly.

'Yeah okay, I couldn't help it. It just came out before I could stop it and now I completely regret it! I really am sorry Rachel!' Quinn said, slightly pleading.

'Are you just doing this because Santana told you to and you can't refuse her anything?' Rachel asked sternly.

'No I promise.' Quinn said instantly.

'Apology accepted then.' Rachel said, easily smiling at the girl, much to her relief.

'Thank you!' Quinn smiled.

'Let's get back to the others before Kurt buys ever hat in the store.' Rachel said laughing as the boy constantly picked up new hats he had discovered.

Santana instantly grabbed Quinn's hand when she returned.

'Quinn tell Kurt that berets are so like four seasons ago!' Santana whined.

'I know my fashion Santana! They are making a comeback, like shoulder pads!' Kurt argued.

'Oh good god no porcelain! Shoulder pads should never come back.' Santana said looking disgusted.

'Come on guys lets go before this gets ugly.' Tina said as Quinn rolled her eyes.

'I was wondering if you would all like to come back to my house for some light refreshments and films?' Rachel asked beaming at everyone.

'I'd love to Rachel but its Dad and I's bonding night tonight so I can't! Enjoy though' Kurt said as he hugged each girl and left.

Everyone else quickly agreed and followed Rachel back to her house with a promise of no Barbra Streisand movies.

'So are you glad you went shopping today?' Quinn asked as she drove herself and Santana.

'Mhm yeah.' Santana said distractedly.

'I'm surprised you lasted through an entire Broadway conversation with Rachel!' Quinn laughed.

After a few minutes of no witty response from Santana, she looked over at the girl to find her staring at her phone with her lip between her teeth. As much as she wanted to ask the girl straight away what was going on, she wanted to give her her full attention and she couldn't do that while driving.

As she pulled up on the curb, she sent a quick text to Rachel letting her know they would be in in a few minutes. She unbuckled herself and turned sideways to focus on Santana who seemed to be scrolling down and up a list on her phone. Quinn lifted her hand slowly to rest on Santana's cheek as she gently rubbed over where the girl was biting into her lip. Santana instantly leaned into Quinn's warm palm and released her lip from between her teeth as Quinn kept gently rubbing it, to take away the teeth marks.

'What's going on San? You've been quiet since we got into the car.' Quinn said softly.

'It's just my mom…Maribel.' Santana said quietly looking into Quinn's eyes as if for reassurance 'She's been texting and calling constantly since last night and I don't know what to do.'

'Well what would you like to do?' Quinn asked.

'I'd like to be able to turn around and say its okay, I forgive you for letting me down and making me suffer for disgracing our family. I'd like to say yes, you kicked me out for a week or two but what matters is you're taking me back.' Santana said with slight desperation.

Quinn kept quiet knowing Santana was gathering her thoughts.

'But I can't. I was never good at forgiving people, you of all people should know that!' She said, gently smiling at Quinn. 'But I never thought I'd have to forgive my family, I shouldn't have to. They should stand by me no matter what because they are my flesh and blood, the ones to love me unconditionally.' Santana wept slightly.

Quinn grabbed the girls hand and stroked her cheek, wiping away the few tears she let fall. She hated this more than anything, the hurt Santana seemed to have piled onto her at all times. She needed to fix it somehow but she couldn't figure out what to do.

'I feel cold.' Santana continued somberly. 'As if there's a draft in my heart where pieces broke off from the pain that has been inflicted or it has been replaced by ice. I'm scared to let anyone in, incase they turn their back and leave and my heart falls apart, the pieces gone with all the people I thought I knew. I don't know if I can ever forgive her for what she did, my head says I should but my heart just aches. We won't ever be what we once were Quinn and I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do please.' Santana now cried openly as she pleaded with Quinn for some help.

Quinn got up and over the center console with as much grace as was possible and gently lifted the girl in to her lap. She held her as close as possible and stroked her hair. As Santana let the comfort surround her, she glanced around realizing where they were. She dried her tears and straightened up, pulling away from Quinn.

'I shouldn't have done this here, this is about our day with friends not about me. Everything is always about me these days.' Santana said as she grabbed Quinn's hand looking slightly guilty.

She opened the door and lead herself and Quinn out of the car, towards Rachel's door.

'Santana.' Quinn said stopping and pulling the girl to turn around. 'That's because you're beautiful and no one can find anything as fascinating as you.' Quinn said smiling genuinely.

Santana stood there stunned at the comment as she turned bright red blushing like never before. Quinn leaned forward and brushed some hair behind her ear.

'Come on let's go in there and over rule any decisions on the movies!' Quinn said with a wink.

* * *

The girls were half way through their second movie when there was a loud knock at the front door. They had watched 'Ferris Buellers Day Off' much to Rachel's protests that Moulin Rouge was the clear choice. She had then mumbled 'If Kurt was here, we would be watching it!' Santana refuted the statement saying 'There is no way I'm watching that shit and if Kurt was here, I would still over rule him as it would be two musical lovers to four nonmusical lovers, Bitch!' The girls sat in a typical fashion, Mercedes and Rachel sitting on a two person couch with Tina sitting next to Quinn and Santana on the opposite couch, Santana curled on her side with her head on Quinn's lap. They were half way through 'Legally Blonde' when the banging interrupted them.

Rachel skipped to the door and opened it without a second thought, regretting it immediately.

'What do you want Finn?' She said annoyed.

Santana jumped off the couch heading for the door with the rest of the girls hot on her heels.

'Rachel, you have to take me back! I love you more than anything and I can't function without you!' Finn pleaded.

'Rachel doesn't have to do anything Finnocence. On the contrary she should be shutting the door in your face.' Santana said glaring at the boy.

'What's going on here? Moved on from Quinn have you Lezpez? Rachel will never go for you, she is in love with me!' Finn said smugly.

'Correction, Was in love with you. Why can't you just move on?' Rachel said boredly.

'Rachel's my friend Finn and news flash she's realized what a Lima Loser you are so you should quit while you're ahead.' Santana said smirking at him.

'Santana's right, you can never take no for an answer!' Quinn joined in. 'I really don't know what I ever saw in you, its baffling that people look up to you!'

'Ah so you're still after Quinn. You should have listened to me Satan, what a pity. Don't say I didn't warn you!' Finn said winking at the girl.

'What's he talking about San?' Quinn asked confused.

Santana just continued to glare at Finn, ignoring the question.

'Rachel, Santana is clearly putting thoughts in your head, you know I'm the one for you.' Finn said as he grabbed Rachel's arm a little too tightly.

'Finn you're hurting me. I suggest you take your hand off me and get off my property immediately.' Rachel said slight fear on her face.

'You have got to be kidding me. There are at least fifty girls who would love to be dating me but I picked you!' Finn said drawing her closer.

'I explained why we were through Finn! I cannot date a bigoted asshole like yourself. You're hurting me.' Rachel said slight pleading this time.

'Let go of her Finn before you lose your manhood.' Santana said. 'Or what little there is.'

'Oh please you couldn't wait to get up on this and now you're taking Rachel away from me to get back at me for not picking you! Why do you always stick your nose in where it's not wanted?' Finn spat at Santana.

'As if, don't make me laugh. Let go of her.' Santana said sternly as she tried to pull him away from Rachel.

Finn's grip seemed to get tighter and Santana used her nails to force him to get off.

'Get off me Dyke!' Finn shouted as he let go of Rachel and pushed Santana.

Santana wobbled slightly but pushed back just as hard. Finn lost his patience pretty soon after that and Santana found herself on the ground blacked out a moment later. Mercedes stepped in quickly pushing Finn back before he could hit the girl again and Quinn guided Rachel into the house as Tina got off the phone with the police. They quickly arrived as Quinn lay Santana on the couch with tears in her eyes.

Santana soon came around, in time to see Finn being escorted into a police car and a police woman checking on the girls. Santana's head pounded both front and back. Finn had punched her in the face and as she had fallen, she had hit her head off the corner of the door frame. Quinn gently lifted her head as she placed a pillow on her lap and placed Santana's head lightly on it.

'Ma'am, we need to take you to hospital to check out your injuries, there is an ambulance on the way.' The police woman said.

'Firstly, I am not a Ma'am! Do I look forty to you? And Secondly, no I don't want to go to hospital thank you, I'll be fine.' Santana insisted.

'Miss, I am going to have to insist…'

'NO!' Santana shouted.

'Just give me a second to talk to her' Quinn said quietly to the policewoman, who sighed in frustration.

'Baby, we need to take you to hospital because you're bleeding and you probably have a concussion!' Quinn softly tried stroking Santana's head.

'I'm not a toddler Quinn, it's just a scratch. I don't want to go!' Santana said crossing her arms.

'Well, you're sure acting like one!' Quinn said before examining the girls face. 'Why don't you want to go S?

'My d…dad might be there Q-Bear. I don't want to face him.' Santana said quietly.

'Is that why you wouldn't go to the hospital for your other injuries?' Quinn asked with more understanding.

'Yeah but they were fine anyway so It would have been a waste of time!' Santana said.

'Well then ill drive you to Hardin Memorial in Kenton!' Quinn said without hesitation.

'I'm sorry ma'am that isn't advised, she could have a serious injury.' The police woman tried.

'I realize that but the number one priority is the patients comfort and that won't be in Lima General! Anyway we'll already be there by the time the ambulance gets here!' Quinn insisted.

'And she is not a ma'am either!' Santana added.

The woman sighed loudly this time before radioing in an escort for the girls much to their surprise. Rachel gave them a towel to hold to Santana's head, a mantra of sorry's being said as they made their way to the car which Santana ignored. Quinn drove as fast as she could and a policeman had a wheelchair ready outside Santana's door as they parked. Quinn stayed back knowing she wouldn't be left in with Santana as she was wheeled to an examination room.

Five minutes later, she was called in by a disheveled nurse. Cursing could be heard clearly as they got closer to the room Santana was in, much to her amusement.

'¡IDIOTA! You're not supposed to hurt your patient, you are supposed to make them better and NO I don't need an injection! Haz tu trabajo!' Santana shouted.

'Santana! Calm down! You are going to traumatize the doctors and half the patients' Quinn said as she moved towards the girl.

Santana immediately shut up as she turned to look at Quinn. It was clear that really she just didn't want to have an injection by the fear that Quinn saw in her eyes. Quinn immediately came up and hugged the girl gently before taking her hand.

'It's going to be fine San. I'm sorry, I forgot you don't like needles! Just close your eyes and focus on my voice.' Quinn said reassuringly.

Santana did just that and Quinn was able to signal to the doctor to continue. He gave her a small injection to numb her throbbing head and then quickly got to work on Santana's bleeding head as Quinn whispered to Santana. After being stitched up and checked for a concussion, she had to be taken for an x-ray to insure no more damage had been done. Quinn had to wait outside much to Santana's pouting. When she immerged, she was quickly taken to a patient room and made more comfortable as she waited for results. Quinn watched as Santana restlessly shuffled in the bed but the doctor reemerged before she could question it.

'Now Miss Lopez, the x-ray on your head came back all clear. You will have severe swelling around your eye from the punch and your stitches will be tender. As you know we also x-rayed your hand as we noticed bruising and swelling.' The doctor explained as Quinn turned to glare slightly at Santana. 'It showed you have two cracked knuckles. You will need to wear a small cast for two weeks to make sure the knuckle bone falls back into place. You will also need to stay overnight so we can monitor your concussion. You will be sent to get your cast shortly and then a nurse will put you on some medication as well as give you an icepack for your eye. I will be in tomorrow to check on you.'

'Thank you' Santana said politely, much to the doctors' dismay.

'Yes thank you.' Quinn said as he left.

As soon as the door closed, Santana shrunk as she was put under a withering glare.

'I'm sorry, I thought it would be alright. I didn't want to worry you.' Santana tried to explain.

'You thought two cracked knuckles was going to be okay?' Quinn said in dismay. 'Santana you've been holding my hand for the week since you hurt it, you must have been in so much pain!'

'No it wasn't so bad! I would rather hold your hand anyway and I mostly made sure it was the right hand you held.' Santana said gently. 'Cheerios was the killer!' She smirked.

'Oh my god! You should have said something you idiot!' Quinn said as she gently slapped Santana on the leg.

'Yeah okay, I get it! Sorry!' Santana said holding her hands up in surrender. 'Sues going to kill me!'

'I'll deal with Sue if she gives out and its only two weeks!' Quinn said as she let go of her anger.

'How's the eye looking?' Santana said, smirking slightly.

'BadAss!' Quinn winked as she got onto the bed next to Santana.

'Awesome!' Santana smiled. 'Rachel is probably having a heart attack right now'

'I'll ring the girls when you go into get your cast!' Quinn said as she cuddled closer to Santana.

* * *

Santana had fallen asleep pretty soon after she had received pain meds with an ice pack on her eye. Quinn made sure to remove the icepack after fifteen minutes as the nurse had instructed, watching the girl sleep. ''Even with a black eye and a cast she looks stunning'' Quinn thought as she heard a knock on the door.

Rachel, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes walked in slowly and quietly, smiling in greeting at Quinn. They sat down quietly as they watched Santana sleep too.

'What's the verdict?' Tina asked quietly

'Better than it could have been! Twelve stitches, a concussion and a black eye.' Quinn said softly.

'Well considering how she fell, it's a wonder she didn't break something.' Mercedes said.

'Wait, why does she have a cast?' Kurt inquired.

'She hurt it last week and refused to go to the doctor! She has two cracked knuckles, the idiot' Quinn said as she smiled down fondly.

'Quinn I'm so sorry, I should have never opened the door to Finn! I never checked to see who it was and now this happened! I feel awful…' Rachel said pitifully.

'Shup Smurf!' Santana interrupted sleepily. 'I don need any o tha pity crap from you! I got myself in this mess.' She muttered, a little incoherently as she spoke tiredly.

'No you didn't Santana! You were defending me from Finn and I should have never gotten you into that situation!' Rachel argued.

Santana turned slightly and buried her head into Quinn's chest with a small wince as she grazed her stitches.

'Q-Bear, tell Rach to stop bein so stupid.' She muttered.

'Santana says to stop being so stupid and I have to agree. This is Finns fault not yours Rachel!' Quinn said as she smiled down at Santana. 'Speaking of, what's the story with the giant?'

'Carol said he is in jail and is being kept overnight.' Kurt answered. 'The cops are outside and they want to talk to you in a minute Santana.'

'We all made our statements' Tina added.

Santana whined softly as she opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

'You guys suck! You couldn't just let me sleep!' Santana said with no malice. 'Rachel stop looking so worried and get over here.'

Rachel slowly got up and moved towards the girl who turned from Quinn to give her a hug.

'I did it to protect you and I would do it again so don't blame yourself, okay?' She whispered.

'Okay thank you' Rachel smiled as she moved away.

'Besides Quinn said I look badass!' Santana added as she nestled back into Quinn as the rest chuckled slightly.

'Ehem, Miss Lopez? Sorry to interrupt, we need to talk to you and Miss Fabray about the event that took place today between yourself and Finn Hudson.' The same female cop from earlier interrupted.

'Okay, let's get this over with, I need to get my sleeps on!' Santana sighed as she lifted herself into sitting position.

* * *

Quinn refused to leave that night after visiting hours as she didn't want to leave Santana alone. Although she insisted she would be fine, Quinn knew that Santana was feeling the loss of her parents or grandmother not coming to visit her while she was in hospital. Fortunately she didn't have to think about it too long as her pain killers made her drowsy and she slept through the night.

Santana was woken up at around six for the nurse to check on her, much to her dissatisfaction and she found herself wide awake after that as she memorized Quinn. As much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't. _''I'm such a creep''_ She thought as she looked over Quinn's face. Quinn lay next to Santana on the bed with her arm wrapped protectively around Santana's waist, her head resting on her shoulder. She felt warm and inviting for Santana in a way no one ever had, not even Brittany.

Santana thought about the different changes that had happened to her in the past few weeks. Although a lot of them were bad, she realized that some of them were good. She had come to realize that Brittany was bad for her and holding her back from her life, Sue cared about her, she learned who her real friends are and she found Quinn again. _''Maybe there is such thing as a silver lining!''_ She thought smiling slightly.

She thought of all the events that happened yesterday but her brain immediately focused on one. The almost kiss. Even thinking about it made her smile and slightly blush. She didn't know what to think or do about it, it had been so long since she had let herself think about Quinn in another way other than a friend or an enemy. _''She was never really just a friend''_ She realized. _''She was always more, I just didn't want to admit it.''_ She knew one thing for sure and that was as confusing as these feelings were, especially now, she wanted to make that almost kiss a kiss. But she couldn't do that, not when Quinn was straight. She was probably regretting the kiss and would avoid being too close to her from now on. '_'But yesterday she said I was Beautiful!''_ She thought as she turned her attention to the ceiling to think.

Less than ten minutes later Quinn shuffled closer to her and groaned softly. By then, she had decided to just see what happens and go with whatever does. Quinn started stoking the patch of skin on her abdomen, where her t-shirt had rode up (She had refused to wear a gown!)

'You're always thinking too loud baby.' Quinn said smirking, eyes still closed.

'Yeah well somethings need to be thought about' Santana smiled.

'What time is it?' Quinn asked smiling.

'Uh…ten past seven' Santana said sheepishly.

'Santana Lopez up before at least eleven on a Sunday? I don't think so.' Quinn laughed as she remembered how stubborn she was about getting up yesterday.

Quinn moved so she was lying on her back, keeping her eyes closed, still too tired.

'Come here.' She instructed.

Santana instantly sank into Quinn's embrace as the girl wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head. She soon fell back in to a peaceful sleep

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time for Santana to go home. She was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair despite her protests and under strict instructions to be on bed rest until at least Tuesday. As Quinn drove home, Santana received a phone call from Rachel.

'Hello?' Santana said before immediately taking the phone away from here ear.

'Santana!' Rachel screeched. 'I see you have your phone back which means you are on your way home from the hospital!'

'Good deducting skills inspector. We are nearly home, what do you want?' Santana said grumpily.

She had been like this ever since she had woken up the second time but the doctor had told Quinn she would be because of the meds. Quinn gently elbowed Santana in the arm at how rude she was being. Santana took the phone away from her ear to glare at her.

'Hypocritical don't you think, for you to be giving out to me for being rude to Rachel?' She said before returning to the call.

'Well, I just wanted to check and see if you were okay and also to update you on the Finn situation.' Rachel said happily, missing Santana's grumpiness.

'I'll live and go on?' Santana said as she put the phone on loud speaker.

'Well, Kurt said that he has been brought out on bail but will have to pay fines as well as being on community service for fifty hours or something.' She explained.

'Fifty Hours? That's what the giant gets for punching San in the face and her needing stitches?!' Quinn says outraged.

'In his defense, he didn't know when he hit her she would hit the corner of the door frame!' Rachel said matter-of-factly.

'In his defense? His defense? He shouldn't have a defense! You better rethink that statement quickly Rachel!' Santana said through gritted teeth.

'Sorry, old habits die hard!' she apologized. 'I presume you will not be at school tomorrow so I will pick up your homework assignments and drop them over after school with some of my cookies!'

'Thanks Rach.' Santana said softening. 'That's really nice of you but Quinn will be in school so she can get them or I can just wait until I get back.'

'To hell I am!' Quinn said giving Santana a weird look. 'I'm not leaving you at home on your own for the day.'

'Hey Rach we have to go but ill text you later okay?' Santana said.

'Yes Santana, that is perfectly acceptable. I look forward to hearing from you. Bye!' Rachel said joyously as she hung up the phone.

They arrived shortly at the house and walked in quickly, ignoring Judy standing in the kitchen staring at them. Quinn closed her bedroom door as soon as they got inside as Santana turned to her.

'You are not missing school to take care of me! I can take care of myself!' Santana said grumpily. 'Your mom already hates me enough without me making your impeccable attendance record imperfect!'

'Aww San, it's sweet that you care about my attendance record but it's long gone! I barely attended any classes when I was a skank so two days won't make any difference! 'She said with finality.

'Don't get me wrong, I would love you to stay but I don't want to hold you back. I got myself into this mess anyway!' Santana said guiltily.

'No you didn't, Finn did and it's not like my mom will care about attendance anyway! She stopped caring about that after I got pregnant! So let me stay here and take care of you?' Quinn said before adding quietly, 'It'll be weird at school without you.'

Santana tried to think of another reason to convince Quinn to go but she realized she didn't want her to go anyway so why bother. Quinn using her puppy eyes was the final straw though.

'Fine stay! But if you get in trouble I am not taking the blame!' Santana winked.

Quinn smiled and sat down on the bed next to Santana.

'Q? I know it's only five but will you lie down with me for a while?' Santana requested shyly.

'Of course, whatever you want!' Quinn said as she got both of their pajamas.

They quickly dressed before slipping under the covers and back into the position they were in that morning. Santana cuddled into Quinn's chest as Quinn held her close, the way they wanted it to be always.

* * *

**Sin é :) Hope you liked it!**

**Spanish to English ****Google ****Translation:**

**'****¡IDIOTA!' : Idiot!**

**'Haz tu trabajo!' : Do your job!**

**All mistakes were mine! Please feel free to Pm or Review :)**

**Until next time **

**~A**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY Just thought I would drop by with another chapter before heading in for the first day of school *Sob***

**I Don't know what Santana's dads name is supposed to be so sorry.**

**Warning:**** Alcohol use and Quinntana cuteness :P**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own glee, What a shock!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Judy Fabray softly creeps up the stairs after finishing another bottle of wine. It's not that she's an alcoholic, she just likes the bitter taste and the numbing of her thoughts. She doesn't remember a time when she didn't have a glass or two in the evening since the girls were young but she knows it started when Russell would get home from work after a long day.

To say their marriage was dysfunctional was an understatement. Towards the end of it, before Quinn became pregnant, the only communication they knew was raised voices and insults. She had married a man that she no longer recognized anymore.

Things between her daughter and herself hadn't been fixed the way she would have liked. Although she had brought her home after Beth was born, there was a hole where their strong relationship had once been. They passed each other daily, barely saying two words as they no longer had things to talk about, other than the news and weather outside. Bringing up school was always answered with short replies and no information. She didn't know what her daughter was interested in anymore.

As she walked down the hall, she stopped outside Quinn's door. She listened to the soft murmur of her voice before there was silence in the room. She had been worried when Quinn had come in with a battered looking Santana who looked unsteady as she climbed the stairs. She wanted to reach out and offer something to help the girl but she didn't know how. The fact that Quinn practically ignored her existence hurt her but she knew she should have expected it.

It wasn't that Judy didn't like Santana, on the contrary she had always been fond of the girl when Quinn was growing up, despite Russell's racist remarks. She had always been a friend to her Quinnie, someone she could lean on when she and Russell were arguing and she needed to get out of the house. She had been sad to see the loss Quinn felt when they had stopped being friends. The girls were inseparable and although she had never said it out loud, she always had her suspicions on the closeness the two shared.

Judy felt however that Quinn reigniting her friendship with the girl at the moment was just not a good idea. Quinn had been through so much already and although she had had a part in the hurt she had gone through, she was starting to get her life on track. She felt that being there for Santana would bring more negative attention to her daughter that she really didn't need. She should have known that Quinn's heart was too full of love for the girl to let her suffer alone.

Even with staying out of their way since Santana had moved in, Judy could see the closeness and happiness the two felt in each other's company. But the longer Santana stayed the more she wondered what terrible thing had happened to make her leave her home…

'Can I help you?' Quinn's voice suddenly questioned, startling Judy.

She had missed the door opening and stood there frozen for a minute before recomposing herself.

'I was going to come and see if you or Santana needed anything but I heard no noise from the room and didn't want to disturb you.' Judy said quietly.

'Why would you care?' Quinn asked as she looked at the woman, trying to determine her intentions.

'Quinnie, of course I care! I know I didn't show it but Santana was always a blessing to have around the house when you were growing up so if either of you need help I'm here, as hard as that maybe to believe.' Judy said, slight pleading in her voice.

'Now that definitely doesn't sound like you, the woman who said I would regret ignoring your request.' Quinn said skeptically.

'I should have known you would never leave your friend in her time of need. I'm sorry for that, I thought I was looking out for your best interests. I know you don't believe me but I'll try harder. I promise.' Judy said staring at her daughter straight in the eyes to display her honesty.

Quinn stood there silent for a long moment before Judy walked past her, sighing lightly and went to her room. She turned to see Quinn looking at her confused. She smiled at her gently before closing the door with a whispered Good night_. ''I'm going to make this right''_ She thought as she quickly got ready for bed.

* * *

Across town, Maribel Lopez worriedly sat staring at the television, unable to focus on what was happening on screen. Her husband had rung early this morning to tell her that his friend from Harden Memorial hospital had informed him that Santana had been there after some kind of confrontation. It was the first contact the couple had had since they had fought over Santana's departure from the house on Monday and George's reluctance to accept that their daughter could not change who she was.

It was no surprise really to Maribel that George was unaccepting of same sex relationships with the strong catholic upbringing he had received. She herself was having a hard time with it but she knew deep down that Santana couldn't help the way she felt. She regretted her actions and reactions to the news and had been at confession every day asking for forgiveness which she knew she would never give herself. The fight which had ended in George storming out to the hospital and Maribel crying on the stair case had been one of the worst she had ever had.

When he had called however she felt anger well up inside as he uninterestedly informed her of their daughters wellbeing. She had quickly hung up after gathering all the information from him, unable to spend too long talking to him. She had spent her day cleaning and pacing, trying to decide what to do after calling in sick to work.

She had realized as she mulled over her past with her daughter that she had thrown her time with her away in favor of going out and being schmoosed by visiting business men. She had left her daughter to raise herself with input from George's mother more than herself. She was ashamed at what she had become as she thought on the gift that had been Santana when she was born.

The longer Maribel sat there fidgeting, she knew she couldn't stay in the house. It was one of the reasons she was barely home other than her absentee husband. The house was cold and too clean and she wondered if Santana had ever felt at home here. George had bought it for them as a surprise for her when they got married, much to her annoyance. It was big and flashy and showed Lima how well off they were. It had no homely Qualities and Maribel had never been able to make it home.

She wondered if she could ever fix her relationship with Santana as she drove aimlessly around Lima. She knew deep down that she had failed her daughter and the chances were slim to none, not that she could blame her. She drove for hours into the night unsure what else to do except think about the mess she had made and the things she should have done. She knew that Quinn was the saving grace that saved Santana from seeping into despair and although it startled her, the fierceness of Quinn's glare towards her showed the love they shared. She hoped that she would support Santana in a way that she herself had failed to do.

* * *

Santana and Quinn had spent all of Monday in bed as Santana pouted and complained about being in pain. The medication was making her drowsy and whinny and Quinn was doing her best to comfort her in any way she knew how. Rachel had stopped by with both their homework and a large bag of her cookies but Santana had been sleeping and Rachel was afraid to wake her even with cookies. Quinn and Santana had watched all the 'Bring it on' movies and were now watching re runs of Jersey shore, despite Santana insisting she didn't watch it. Quinn knew it was her guilty pleasure and about ten minutes into the first episode, she was engrossed enough for Quinn to go and make her some food. There was only one thing Quinn could ever make when they were younger and Santana was sick or hurt. Blueberry pancakes and hot chocolate. Quinn knew the recipe off by heart and gathered the ingredients quickly.

As she cooked, she thought about her run in with her mother the night before. It had been strange for the woman to reach out to her or to try to help her in any way. It's not that she didn't love her mother, of course she did, they had just grown apart. Even though Judy had let her come home after her pregnancy, she had still let Russell kick her out and she could never get over that. They moved around each other stuck in a limbo of short sentences and miniscule information and they had grown too accustomed to it to change now. On top of that Judy's drinking often hindered any conversation. Although she never got herself into a black out drunk stage, she spent most of her day trying to maintain a buzz to keep the thoughts away as far as Quinn knew anyway.

Quinn quickly put the pancakes on to two plates and placed them on a tray next to two steaming cups of hot chocolate. She carefully climbed the stairs to her room and as she pushed the door open, she noticed that Santana was once again asleep. _''She really is so cute with that little pout.''_ She thought as she looked upon the girl. She put the tray on her bedside locker and slipped back under the covers, wrapping her arms around Santana and cuddling her closer. Santana sighed gently as her pout disappeared and she moved closer to Quinn, still sleeping. Quinn gently ran her fingers through her hair as she hummed gently. As she continued to hold Santana, she started singing softly.

_This is the start of something beautiful – This is the start of something new – You are the one who'd make me lose it all – You are the start of something new, ooh…_

Santana had stirred during Quinn's humming but had stayed as still as she could as she listened to the girl's soft voice. It had been so long since she had heard the girl's sweet tones as she never really got a chance to sing in Glee club. She wondered what had brought the girl to sing this particular song but deep down she would be lying if she said she didn't hope it was about her. As Quinn stopped singing, Santana shuffled closer nuzzling her face into her shoulder.

'Hhmmm, I like that song.' Santana whispered into her, making Quinn shiver.

'Sorry I didn't know you were awake.' Quinn replied embarrassed, continuing to run her fingers through her hair.

'No, you should sing more often I love your voice!' Santana said. 'What's that smell? It smells good.'

'Food! Why don't you sit up and I'll get it for you.' Quinn said as she kissed the top of Santana's head before sitting up.

Santana sat up slowly with only one hand to balance with she was having a hard time. Her head throbbed as she softly groaned.

She slowly opened her eyes when she had sat up, adjusting to the light and trying to identify the smell. _''It smells like pancakes'' _She thought excitedly as she crossed her fingers.

As Quinn pulled the tray from the locker and placed it in between both of them, Santana split into a delighted smile.

'Be careful S, your smile is starting to rival Rachel's show smile!' Quinn said laughing as the girl pouted.

'That's just mean!' Santana said pouting. 'But I'm going to let it slide because you made me pancakes and hot chocolate!'

'Are you sure you're up to having it now? I can go down and make you soup instead!' Quinn jested.

'Absolutely! I'm fine!' Santana insisted. 'Have I told you that you're the best friend ever? Cause you are!'

_''There it is, Friend!''_ Quinn thought sourly.

'Here let me cut it for you.' Quinn said as Santana's cast prevented her from using a knife.

Immediately after it was cut Santana practically inhaled her pancakes like she hadn't eaten in a week. Quinn was just finished her first one when Santana dropped her cutlery onto her plate.

'God Q, you're so slow!' Santana said.

'No, you just didn't realize that your food wasn't going to run away. Do you want half of my one?' Quinn asked.

'Are you sure?' Santana said, really only being polite. '_'I want that half!''_

'Of course' Quinn smiled, laughing as it was pulled off her plate quickly.

They both picked up their mugs of hot chocolate as they moved the tray back to the locker and got comfortable, letting out a contented sigh.

'Hey S? Do you think you would be up to a small drive tomorrow, I want to bring you some where!' Quinn asked softly as she leaned against Santana.

'Ya of course, I'm fine. Where are we going?' Santana questioned.

'Don't you worry about it, just take your pain pill now and get some rest.' Quinn said as she got the pill for her.

'No I don't need one I'm fine.' Santana said stubbornly_. ''Always has to protest and not let people see her hurt''_ Quinn thought shaking her head.

'Yeah and the wincing is just for fun!' Quinn said knowingly as she forced the pill into Santana's good hand.

Santana sighed and swallowed the pill quickly before finishing her drink. She passed it to Quinn and then lay back down, pulling Quinn after her.

'Can we just never move from here again?' Santana questioned more to herself than to Quinn as she closed her eyes.

'I wish Baby, I really do.' Quinn said as she pulled the girl to rest her head on her chest.

* * *

The following day Quinn woke up at around eleven and found Santana missing from her bed. She got up to hear the shower running and made her way to the door.

'Santana?' She called as she knocked. 'You okay in there?'

After a few minutes of no answer, Quinn slowly opened the door and peered inside. There Santana was, sitting on the floor of the shower curled up with her knees to her chest. There was a plastic bag wrapped around her cast and as Quinn listened closely she could hear her sobbing as water rushed down on top of her. She moved forward to the shower door and sat on the floor facing the girl.

'San? What's wrong?' Quinn said quietly concern clear in her voice.

Santana looked up startled, having not heard Quinn come in looked up at the girl sitting through the glass.

'I…I just felt icky and you were asleep so I came to take a shower and then I just got caught up in my head and I started crying and I couldn't stop.' Santana whispered hoarsely. 'I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for, you have a lot going on and it's bound to get on top of you!' Quinn said softly smiling at the girl. 'Why don't you turn off the shower and get wrapped in a towel?'

'Okay.' Santana said as she got up slowly.

Quinn handed her a towel over the top of the door and as soon as Santana opened the door wrapped up, Quinn wrapped her in her arms tightly.

'Let it out, I've got you.' She whispered.

Santana sobbed for a while before her tears dried up and Quinn led her out of the shower room to sit on the bed.

'Feeling better?' Quinn questioned as she rubbed circles on Santana's back.

'Yeah, I feel lighter.' Santana said. 'I hate crying and being weak.'

'You are not weak, you are the strongest girl I know! I would be an emotional wreck if I had to go through what you have.' Quinn said determinedly.

'You've gone through a lot and held yourself together quite amazingly Q-Ball' Santana said snuggling into Quinn.

'No I didn't. I cried for the whole summer after Beth was born.' Quinn said frowning slightly. 'Come on let's get dressed and we can go for our drive.'

* * *

Santana had been quietly looking out the window for the car journey. She had known about two minutes in where they were going and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Quinn looked over at her every two minutes, making sure she was okay and when they finally arrived Quinn got a little nervous. She hoped that even though the last time they were at Santana's field it had turned into a fight and Santana had told her she had ruined the spot for her that it would be okay this time. She got out of the car and moved to Santana's side, opening the door and looking at the girl as she stared straight ahead.

'I'm sorry for what I said last time we were here.' Santana said guiltily. 'I just couldn't take anymore hurt and I didn't understand why you were there. I just wanted…'

'Santana you don't have to explain, I know why we fought and you had every right to be suspicious. I was actually worried you wouldn't want me here.' Quinn interrupted.

Santana turns to look at Quinn and softly grabs her hand lacing their fingers.

'I'm always going to want you with me.' She says sincerely.

Santana hops out of the car and they walk hand in hand down the path to the gate. Quinn helps Santana over as she only has one working arm and then runs back to grab a blanket and Thermos of coffee she had brought with her. As she moves to where Santana stands, she sees the easy smile on her face. She lays the blanket on the ground before gently grabbing Santana's hand to pull her down to sit. Santana immediately sits and leans into Quinn, lying her head on her shoulder. They sit there for a long time just soaking in the serenity before Santana speaks.

'Do you remember the last time we came here?' She asks quietly refusing to look at Quinn.

'Yeah, of course. We had just finished our first cheerleading camp and Sue had promoted us to the top half of the pyramid, ahead of all the seniors and juniors and we were on a high.' Quinn said smiling at the memory.

'We got Bacon and Breadsticks and slushies and drove here and just discussed what we were going to achieve in high school.' Santana said smiling too.

'Of course that was before slushies were a deadly weapon!' Quinn said giggling slightly. 'We were going to rule the school.'

'Which we did!'

'We were going to become Head Cheerleaders.'

Which both of us did eventually.'

'We were going to find the best two guys in the school to date.'

'Do you think Puck and Finn were the best in the school?' Santana questioned with a frown on her face.

'I don't think it would have mattered if they were, we never would have wanted them except for status.' Quinn said slightly guilty before remembering what a jackass Finn is.

'That was the week we both had started dating them.' Santana said laughing. 'Of course we had to both have boyfriends at the same time.'

'And even in that first week, we were both complaining about them.' Quinn laughed.

'Of course! And then you were worried because you had kissed Finn and it had felt pretty awful and you wondered if it would always be that way.' Santana said reminiscing.

'It was so wet and messy and I always wanted that kiss that you hear about in the movies where you see stars or fireworks and you want to do it again.' Quinn said laughing at her naivety.

'And you were getting really worked up and I got really worried.' Santana said frowning.

'So you placed your hand on my cheek and turned my face towards you. You gave me a look that was so full of love and tenderness before you kissed me…' Quinn said, the end in a whisper.

They both blushed at the memory of that kiss. Even though Santana had kissed a few boys before that, she always counted that as her first kiss because she had never felt anything when she was kissing anyone else. It gave them both butterflies in their stomachs and they had eventually pulled back smiling bashfully at each other.

Quinn looked at Santana for a long moment before making a decision that could ruin their friendship

'San, about the bumping of lips the other day?' Quinn said quietly.

'Yeah?' Santana asked internally dreading where this would lead.

'I'm not sorry.' Quinn said bashfully.

Santana was completely caught off guard. She moved off Quinn's shoulder and turned to stare at her.

'I'm not sorry that you tried to kiss my cheek and I moved my head, I would like that mistake to happen maybe again sometime.' Quinn reiterated more confident this time.

Santana bit her lip as she analyzed Quinn's face for the lie, finding nothing. She suddenly gained confidence.

'Is that so?' She replied smiling slightly. 'Only maybe?'

'Yup' Quinn said popping the 'p' at the end.

They unconsciously moved closer to each other, both caught up in the moment.

'I'll have to change that maybe.' Santana whispered, her breath hitting Quinn's lips.

With that, Santana leaned in and kissed the corner of Quinn's lips with a barely there kiss before moving to the other side and doing it again. She moved back slowly just enough to meet Quinn's eyes in an intense gaze. Quinn smiled as she moved her hand to Santana's cheek brushing her thumb along the bone, her lips tingling.

'Maybe I'd like to change my answer to a definitely again sometime.' Quinn said blushing slightly.

Santana brought her hand up, resting on the back of Quinn's neck playing with small hairs at her hair line.

'I want to change that sometime to now.' Santana said as she pulled Quinn towards her.

She softly pressed her lips to Quinn's, afraid the girl would realize what was happening and pull away. She had never been so happy to be kissing someone before.

Quinn felt like she was on top of the world, her wish had come true. Santana had the softest lips she had ever felt but she needed her to come closer. She gently pulled Santana into her, sealing their lips with more passion. They moved together without any thought and the more Santana kissed Quinn, the more she couldn't believe she had wasted so much time. She traced her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip experimentally wondering if Quinn would want to go further. Quinn immediately opened her mouth and the two slowly ran their tongues along each other instinctively.

The kiss ended organically as the pulled back, resting their foreheads together. Santana moved her thumb to run along Quinn's lip.

'That was…' Quinn started unable to find words.

'Yeah.' Santana replied smiling.

She suddenly lay down on the rug again pulling Quinn to rest on her chest as they sighed happily. Quinn grabbed the hand that was wrapped around her body and laced their fingers together. There was no need for words, they just needed each other.

A while later Quinn suddenly rose and reached to get the forgotten flask. She opened it and poured it into two small cups before handing one to Santana who was looking at the scenery around her.

'I didn't want you to get cold while we were here so I brought some coffee to keep your body temperature up.' Quinn said at Santana's questioning look.

'I haven't been cold since we kissed.' She said under her breath although Quinn heard it. They slowly drank as they talked about what would be happening at school without them and how Sue would react tomorrow when she sees Santana's hand.

'Quinn, do you mind if I ask about you and your mom?' Santana asked suddenly.

'What about us?' Quinn said beginning to tense.

'Well I mean I know me being at your house is putting a bit of a strain on ye're relationship cause I came in unannounced and I'm eating her food and using her water…' Santana began wondering if there was a way to pay them back.

'You are not unwelcome Santana. I want you there and apparently my mom does too.' Quinn said lacing their fingers together.

'What do you mean apparently?' Santana said confused.

'When you were sleeping on Sunday night, I went out to get a drink and my mom was standing outside the door. She asked if either of us needed anything and said that you were a blessing to have when we were younger and she was here to help.' Quinn said frowning slightly.

'Oh! And why is that a bad thing?' Santana questioned.

'I don't know what her angle is.' Quinn said slightly frustrated. 'I've been running over it in my head and I can't figure out what she wants.'

'Is it crazy to think she might want to rebuild a relationship with you?' Santana asked.

'Yes! You weren't there after Beth Santana, it was so awkward like we were strangers or vague acquaintances. She had all this time to fix it.' Quinn said sighing loudly.

'Q-Ball, you're an amazing person and I think your mom just lost herself for a while unsure how to make what she did up to you. She has probably seen how amazing you've been recently helping me and wants to rebuild what she had lost.' Santana said smiling.

'Maybe.' Quinn said thoughtfully.

'Just think about it for a while and don't rule it out.' Santana said pulling the girl into a hug.

A few minutes later, Quinn saw Santana discreetly wince in pain as she tried to cover it up. She quickly got up and held out her hand to Santana.

'Right time to go home, you need your pain killers and you must be starving!' Quinn said smiling at the girl as she frowned.

Santana reluctantly took Quinn's hand but as she stood up, she wobbled slightly. Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around her waist to steady her.

'But I want to stay here!' Santana pouted.

Santana's pout was adorable and Quinn just wanted to kiss it away, so she did. She leaned in kissing her slowly as Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. This kiss was slower than the first as the girls felt no need to move past soft lips. As they moved back Santana smiled at Quinn and Quinn began to lead them to the car after gathering their stuff.

They got Chinese on their way back before settling back in bed where they felt they belonged. Santana couldn't keep her eyes off Quinn, running her eyes over her perfect face. Quinn felt the eyes on her as she finished her food and turned to look at Santana.

'The kissing, why didn't we do it sooner?' Santana said smiling.

'Because life got in the way and it distracted us.' Quinn said.

'I don't want to fuck up what we have Q!' Santana said worriedly.

'It hasn't so far, has it?' Quinn asked. 'So let's just see what happens.'

'Okay.' Santana said quietly settling down onto her pillow.

Quinn could sense the hesitation in Santana and her one word answer showed that it wasn't okay. She knew Santana was vulnerable and she needed to stop her from overthinking everything.

'I'm not going to go after someone else S.' Quinn said as Santana looked up. 'I would never do that to you but I don't want to rush into something that you're not ready for. Besides who could compare to you?!' Quinn said as she smiled at Santana and kissed her cheek before lying down beside her.

Santana smiled gently at Quinn as the unconscious knotting in her stomach untangled. She reached up and pushed hair behind Quinn's ear as she looked into her eyes. She brushed her lips gently against Quinn's before gently settling close to the girl and falling into a peaceful sleep forgetting she had school tomorrow.

The girls had no idea that while they were away from school, Puck had taken to exacting revenge against Finn on Santana's behalf.

* * *

**And that's it! I used Maribel and Judys Pov which was kind of hard because I find it way easier to write Santana or Quinn's Pov :/**

**Song**** : This by Ed Sheeran**

**Let me know what you all think:)**

**~A**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI :) sorry this isn't that good it was rushed :/ Schools already taking over :(**

**Thank you so much for the reviews they were lovely :)**

**Replies: ****_Aslagl01:_**** Woah that is a huge compliment but there are definitely way better stories for Quinntana! :P**

_** .9:**_**Thank you so much im glad you like it! I know right I felt someone needed to address it, why not me :P**

_**(Guest) Confused:**_** Yes this is Quinntana :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing :P how long do I have to do this for?**

**Warning: Slushy throwing :P, Quinntana-ness !**

* * *

Chapter 15

Quinn woke up once again to a missing Santana but before she could worry, she noticed the note next to her head.

~**_Don't panic, just gone for a short run!_**

**_Need to stay fit before coach kills me ;)_**

**Be****_ back soon_**

**_S x_**

**_P.S I ignored what the doctors said..._**

Quinn instantly smiled widely at the 'x' on the note but then realized that Santana really wasn't supposed to do physical exercise for a while because of her injury. She reached for her phone to ring and give out to her when she heard the front door close. As the girl climbed the stairs, Quinn quickly got into position. She pushed the pillows against the headboard and lay against them as she crossed her arms and put on her best unimpressed look.

Santana slowly creeped in the door and shut it gently. As she turned around she froze mid step when she saw Quinn. She suddenly got a sheepish look on her face as she clasped her hands and fidgeted with her fingers.

'Okay, I know I'm not supposed to go out exercising but I can practically feel my body expanding and I needed to get out!' Santana said defensively.

'Your body expanding? Santana that's ridiculous!' Quinn said astonished. 'You couldn't be more in shape if you tried!'

'Well I haven't been doing enough exercise and I've been eating a ton of crap, no thanks to you! So yes I could be better!' Santana said crossing her arms.

'Yeah well breadsticks, master cleanse and alcohol isn't exactly healthy.' Quinn said sharply, getting up from the bed.

'No one said it was healthy, it keeps me skinny!' Santana snapped.

'Oh don't be ridiculous, you've always been skinny! You have a really high metabolism, you always have. Stop being so over dramatic!' Quinn snapped back.

Santana's eyes narrowed as she glared at Quinn. She turned to storm out but Quinn's hand grabbed her shoulder before she could. Soft lips enveloped her own and she let out a startled noise as she tried to find her breath. She kissed back straight away. It started out rough and heated before turning soft and loving.

'You're beautiful. You don't need anything to make you more so, its natural.' Quinn breathed against Santana's lips, punctuating her words with kisses.

Santana couldn't help but smile and pull back a bit to look at Quinn. Her body had always been a touchy subject because of how guys objectified her and she over worked herself to keep it. But Quinn's words were soothing as they often were these days.

'Twenty minutes in bed before we get ready for school?' Quinn asked as she pulled Santana towards the bed.

Even though Santana had been running, she still looked great and Quinn wasn't going to lie and say that the drops running down Santana's neck and chest weren't hot. Santana gently pulled out of Quinn's grip however and moved towards the bathroom.

'I'm all gross from running and I probably smell really bad so I'm going to go shower!' Santana said before smiling at Quinn.

Quinn wanted to protest when Santana pulled her t shirt over her head and threw it at Quinn as she walked out. Quinn quickly pulled the shirt off her face yelling back.

'I'll get you for that!'

'No you won't! I'm Snix bitch!' She heard in reply before giggles followed.

* * *

As the girls walked down the hall, lots of people stopped to stare at Santana's obvious black eye and cast. By now most of the school had heard something about the argument between herself and Finn and the gossip mill was having a field day. Santana however seemed to have a new lease of confidence today as she held her head and walked down the hall with her arm linked with Quinn's, trying to ignore everyone. As they reached Santana's locker, she seemed to shrink as she saw jocks coming each with a slushy in hand.

She closed her eyes and waited for the coldness to hit but it didn't come. She felt them brush past her and as she peeked one eye open, she watched as they passed her with just a glance. She and Quinn watched as they descended down the hall, another group of jocks coming to meet them half way. As Santana wasn't the tallest person, she couldn't see over the heads of the boys to see who they were circling around. Quinn who was also curious, pulled Santana towards the group that were now surrounding jocks, pushing their way to the front.

'Hey guys, what's going on? Who are we slushying today?' Finn said to the group.

'We're here to restore order Hudson!' Puck said as they moved closer.

'Oh! Is this about Santana being Head Cheerleader? Because I don't think it's right either.' Finn asked smirking.

Santana frowned and stared at the ground as Quinn removed her linked arm. Before Santana could move away feeling rejected, Quinn wrapped her arm around her waist, slipping her thumb under the rim of her top to rub her skin comfortingly. Santana wondered how she had ever been comforted and cherished, before realizing that before no one would have taken the time to notice if she was okay, not even Brittany. Quinn was her rock.

'Nah man. I mean yeah she's a dyke and all and that's one hell of a loss for us guys but we all know that the girl can flip like nobody's business!' Someone spoke up, surprisingly.

'Yeah this is about the football team and about how hitting girls isn't okay.' Puck said forcefully, cracking his knuckles.

'You're here by kicked off the football team Hudson! We're sick of your shit and this was the final straw. You think you're so much better than everyone else on the team when truthfully you're not, you didn't even get the scholarship!' Azimio joined in.

Santana watched as Azimio and Brett grabbed either side of Finns letterman jacket and pulled. It tore straight down the middle and flung off his arms.

'Hey you can't do that! I'm quarterback of the football team and Captain! Coach Beiste will never let this happen!' Finn said as his face turned red.

'Well after Beiste heard about what you did to Santana she had you cut anyway, we just wanted to deliver the news personally!' Puck said smiling.

With that each jock moved up and threw a slushy at Finn who yelled and stamped his foot as it hit him in the eyes. Quinn turned to move towards the slushy machine desperate to just have one throw at Finn but Santana stopped her.

'No, this is not our fight and I don't want you to get involved.' Santana said sternly.

'But all the jocks get to do it!' Quinn said pouting.

'Yeah but we're going to walk away and then laugh at the fact that the boy will probably never get red dye number six out of his clothes and hair!' Santana said as she led them down the hall.

'You should be up there you know, getting the first throw in and a few more. You're a better person than you let people think!' Quinn said as they reached Santana's locker.

As she opened the door, Santana turned and kissed Quinn softly on the cheek for a long moment before pulling away and pulling out her books.

'You bring out the best in me.' She said quietly as she casually closed her locker and made her way to class.

Quinn stood there silently for a moment smiling before running to catch up with the girl, smiling sideways at her.

'Why do you think the football team stood up to Finn and said it was because he hurt me?' Santana asked as they sat down in class.

'Because although they're jackasses, a lot of the time they seem to think hitting women is not okay!' Quinn said slightly confused too.

'But I'm the dyke now?' Santana said quietly.

'Stop using that term I know you hate it so stop degrading yourself. I think they decided that something's are more important than others!' Quinn said thoughtfully. 'And they really hate Finn!'

* * *

Santana was making her way down to the choir room when she spotted Puck walking the other way. She quickly ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Puckerman!'

'Santana? Everything okay?' Puck asked, worried that maybe she was upset with him because of the slushy's.

Santana stood up on her tippy toes and pulled the boy into a hug without warning. Puck froze, a confused look on his face before wrapping his arms around her.

'Thank you. You didn't need to do that and I don't know how you got the rest of the football club to help but just thank you!' She whispered.

Puck picked her up off the ground and swung her around, making her giggle before placing her back down on her feet.

'Not a problem, got to stick up for my lezbro!' Puck winked, 'Got to go its taco day.'

Santana watched him walk away happily before continuing down the hall. Suddenly she was grabbed by her arm and pulled into the janitor's closet. The door slammed shut and she tried to yank her arm away when the light chord was pulled on.

'Brittany? Let me go! What are you doing?' Santana demanded as she pulled away from the girl and moved to the door.

'Santana please just give me two minutes? I want to apologize.' Brittany pleaded.

Santana remained silent as she stared at the door but the fact she didn't move any further told Brittany to continue.

'I made a mistake! You're the one for me, Sam was just a fling! I'm over it.' Brittany said hopefully. 'Your abs are better anyway and I like your sweet lady kisses better than his fish kisses! We can go back to before.'

Santana scrunched her eyes closed and sighed exasperatedly.

'That wasn't an apology that was a 'Yes I cheated but I realized you're worth it' Well guess what Britt I'm over it and I'm over you! You had your chance and you wrecked it. You can't just click your fingers and have whoever you want, life doesn't work that way. Grow up!' Santana said loudly.

With that she opened the door and walked out, Brittany following her calling her but she just kept walking until Brittany gave up. She entered the choir room slamming the door and slumped down into her seat, arms crossed.

The rest of the group jumped when the door slammed and watched as Santana sunk into her chair tensely. Quinn didn't look up however but moved a seat away from Santana, arms also folded. Santana let out another sigh and looked up when Quinn moved away.

'You okay Santana?' Rachel asked worriedly.

'Ya I'm okay, I don't want to talk about it if that's okay?' Santana said still looking at Quinn.

'Quinn? You okay?' She asked timidly.

'Yes Santana. everything is fine.' Quinn said with a clipped tone.

'Then why are you talking to me like you're trying to control your temper and why are you so far away from me?' Santana said pouting slightly.

'I just don't feel like being near you. You can stop with the pout too, it doesn't work.' Quinn snapped.

Santana looked startled at Quinn's tone and she thought back trying to find anything she had done.

'Quinn I don't understand? Why wouldn't you want to be near me?' Santana asked confused, 'We kissed…a lot, What's changed?' she whispered the last part so as to not let the group hear.

'That was before I realized I was just a rebound to you!' Quinn said, eyes glaring icily.

'W…what? You're not, how could you think…?' Santana stuttered out shocked.

'I SAW YOU WITH BRITTANY!' Quinn yelled standing up and pointing at the girl. 'I saw her bring you into the janitor's closet! Guess you're always going to forgive and forget with her right Satan?'

Santana stared at Quinn, unsure what was happening_. ''Surely she knows that since I kissed her yesterday I only like her? Why is she doing this.''_

'Quinn you can hardly think I would…I mean you know me! I kissed you! You mean way more to me than a rebound, you should know that!' Santana said slightly pleading as she tried to take Quinn's hand. 'I can explain the Brittany thing!'

'I don't really know why I'm surprised, I mean you are Slutana! You spread your legs for anyone, cheating isn't a problem. How could I be so stupid to think that you would stay faithful with me?! You have done it before, why not spread for all the girls too.' Quinn spat viciously.

Once it was out however, she realized what she had said and brought her hand to her mouth.

'Santana…I'

Santana stood there as her face crumpled up into blatant hurt. She looked down at the floor and tried to slip on her mask before she could cry but she was too late. Tears slipped from her eyes and she ran from the room quickly, running to get to the nearest place she could hide.

Quinn held her hand to her mouth as she realized what she had done. She sat down slowly and stared at the ground blankly. The group had sat there wide eyed as the two girls had fought and couldn't believe how low Quinn had gone.

'I can't believe you did that girl, that was too far!' Mercedes said glaring at Quinn'.

'I'm going to go find Santana.' Tina said quietly as she walked out.

'Tina I think it would be best if I went to aid Santana now that we have built a friendship.' Rachel protested.

'No offence Rachel, but I don't think Santana would want you with her right now.' Tina said looking apologetically at Rachel before leaving.

'Why wouldn't she want me?' Rachel questioned.

'Because you would talk too much or talk about musicals and she would lose her temper.' Kurt said plainly. 'Quinn you should really think about what you just did, I don't know if there is any going back.'

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel all stood up and exited the room as the bell for next period rang, Quinn sat there clutching her stomach as her tears fell.

* * *

It was last class of the day, Santana sat next to Kurt at the front of the room as Quinn sat to the right two tables down, staring at the back of Santana's head. Quinn didn't know what to do, she couldn't believe she had fucked up so royally. She had still been sitting in the choir room, tears now dry when Tina had come in to get her books. Tina had glared at her before telling Quinn what had really happened between Santana and Brittany. Her voice was short and clipped and Quinn had never seen Tina really glare at someone, it kind of scared her. Tina had told her that she was an idiot and walked out telling Quinn she had better apologize. Quinn had tried to catch Santana's eye before class but she had stared at her desk the entire time only looking up to nod when Kurt asked her something.

It wasn't her fault she had over reacted, she had a jealous side_! ''You know it is your fault, you over reacted.'' _She thought guiltily_. ''If I had let her explain rather than jumping to conclusions and saying those things! Oh god, what I said was horrible, she must be so hurt. I should have known that she wouldn't forgive Brittany for what she did, Santana's trust is hard to earn and I just lost it! Again!''_ She felt a weight on her chest with the guilt, remorse and worry she felt.

Class ended and everyone got up and left as Santana got up slowly and packed her stuff. She walked to the door and Quinn ran up to stop her.

'Santana please wait!' Quinn called as Santana walked down the hall.

Santana looked over her shoulder with a broken look as she kept walking, unfortunately not seeing the boys coming towards her. She was suddenly covered in purple and green slushy as she let out a screech of surprise. She cleared it off her face and looked up as the jocks kept walking, laughing.

'What the hell? You were the guys who were standing up for me this morning?' Santana exclaimed, shivering slightly.

'Yeah well just cause we don't agree with hitting girls, doesn't mean we agree with losing the hottest girl in the school to girls either!' They called back before turning the corner.

Quinn ran up to Santana, rubbing ice off her shoulders and arms. Santana looked up and took a few steps away from her. As she moved back, she slipped and fell backwards onto the ground hitting her head. Her stitches split open as blood came pumping out. Quinn quickly pulled her off the ground, a mantra of 'I'm so sorry' pouring from her lips as she pulled off her hoodie and pressed it against Santana's head. Santana gave her a dazed look and let herself be dragged along to the nurses' station.

The nurse tuted when she saw the girls come in but upon seeing the blood, quickly got to work with stopping the bleeding as she sat Santana down on the bed. Quinn stood awkwardly and worriedly watching as the nurse re-stitched the wound as Santana winced. It seemed that Santana couldn't catch a break.

'All done Miss Lopez. I honestly don't understand how the principal still allows those slushies' on the school premises! Lay on your side and rest for a while, you look woozy. I presume you are staying Ms. Fabray.' The nurse stated as she walked away closing the curtain around them.

Santana closed her eyes straight away but felt Quinn staring at her. She continued to ignore it not really having anything to say. Eventually Quinn cleared her throat.

'Do you want me to stay?' she asked anxiously.

'Do whatever you want.' Santana whispered brokenly.

Quinn winced at the crack in her voice she couldn't help but continually picture Santana's face in the choir room.

'Santana, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it you have to believe me. I just saw you and Brittany and thought the worst. I thought you had forgiven her and you were going to leave me and pick her and I got jealous and childish! I didn't mean it I promise.' Quinn begged as she felt the pressure on her chest get stronger at the thought of losing Santana.

Santana cracked her eyes open and stared at Quinn for a long tense moment. Quinn held her breath under the girl's scrutiny and tried not to fidget. Santana closed her eyes again for another minute before sitting up slowly.

'I should have said something about Brittany last night when you were talking about not leaving me, I should have said I didn't love her anymore. I just didn't think it was too bad because you knew how hard it is for me to trust anyone. I…you really hurt me.' Santana said staring at the ground. 'I thought you wouldn't use my past against me anymore when you asked to start over.'

'I meant it when I said that, it just slipped out I just couldn't control it. I was hurt too by the thought of you and Brittany.' Quinn replied defensively

'That's not an excuse!' Santana said loudly. 'You reached into my past to deliberately hurt me. You want to know the reason I slept with those guys? I was trying to make myself straight because I knew how people in this town felt about gay people, my love for Brittany was wrong and apparently my love for you is too.' She said dejectedly.

Santana lay back down and turned away from Quinn sighing. Quinn looked at her, wincing before sitting on the bed.

'Being who you are isn't wrong and loving who you want to love isn't wrong. I'm really sorry you felt you needed to try and change yourself for anyone! But you have to believe me when I say you I didn't mean it! It won't happen again.' She begged.

'You can't say something like that because you don't know that it won't happen again.' Santana muttered.

'Well I'm hoping if you love me like I love you that you will be able to let me make it up to you and promise you that I will try my hardest to stop something like this from happening. I hope you remember that I'm Quinn and I constantly make mistakes. Please san let me make it up to you?!' Quinn said as she traced her fingers down Santana's arm to the back of her hand and slipped her fingers through Santana's.

Santana gently squeezed Quinn's fingers and looked up at her. She wondered if she would ever be able to stay mad at her when even when she made her upset or mad she still knew how to comfort her.

'Will you just hold me for a while, my head hurts.' She whispered.

Quinn smiled widely as she turned to lay down, enveloping Santana in her arms and tracing her palm with her fingers. The weight lifted off her chest as she vowed to herself to erase the words she had said.

'I'm not surprised it looks really swollen.' She frowned as she looked at it.

Santana grunted in response enjoying the warmth and trying to ignore the pain in her head as Quinn's breath hit the back of her neck.

'Let's get you home and get you the good drugs' Quinn said as she pulled away after a while.

Santana got up slowly, most of the slushy had dried into her clothes now. Quinn tried to help her and she shoved her away.

'I can do it myself.' She said slightly sharp.

Quinn dejectedly moved back looking down. Santana noticed.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just hate needing help, I'm tired, I'm sticky and what happened earlier isn't going to just go away.' Santana said as she smiled slightly reaching her hand for Quinn to help her.

As they got to the car Quinn helped Santana sit but pulled her so she was facing sideways. She gently leant her forehead against Santana's looking into her eyes.

'Let me take care of you.' Quinn whispered with regret and love shining in her eyes.

Santana looked at her as she brought her hand up to trace the small hairs on the back of Quinn's neck.

'Okay.'

* * *

**So that's it.. I know its a bit short sorry :(**

**Please review it puts a smile on my face :D **

**~A**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey so it really is getting harder to update but I'm trying my best bare with me :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites! :D**

**A guest reviewer said that it distracted them that I was doing too many '!' I didn't even realise it was irritating ill try to cut down.**

**They also said that Sam is out of character but I don't feel that way I think he would act like that. Maybe I'm wrong? Feel free to give me your opinion.:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the weird thoughts in my head!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Quinn sat on the bed next to Santana, watching her as she slept soundly. She found herself doing that a lot recently as the girl looked so angelic in her sleep. She also looked fragile in a way she would never let anyone see and that scared Quinn. She knew it would be a long time until Santana really got her confidence back but it worried her how easily Quinn had torn the girl down on Wednesday. That should never have happened. Santana had let her apologize and take care of her however and she felt better knowing that even if she had hurt her, she still had some trust in her.

Quinn had spent all day watching Santana, looking for signs that she was in pain. Her head looked a lot worse after she reopened the wound and the girl was putting on a brave face that Quinn knew was screaming in pain on the inside. Santana wouldn't let them take another day off however and insisted that Quinn stop treating her like a five year old or she would injure her and see how she liked being treated like a child.

Quinn was shaken out of her thoughts as there was a knock on the door. The door slowly opened and Judy's head peeked around. Quinn gave her a confused look but smiled gently. After a lot of thought she had decided to give her mom a chance because she had taken her back in, she was trying and she was the only family she had. She also may have been watching a One Tree Hill marathon last night of season eight and nine and Hayley made her want to try harder!

'Hi Quinnie dear, Sorry to disturb you.' Judy whispered quietly as she looked down, smiling fondly at the sleeping Santana.

'Its fine, what's up?' Quinn asked softly.

'I was just heading out to do some shopping and I was wondering if you or Santana needed anything?' She inquired.

'Uhm…No I don't think I need anything and Santana didn't mention anything. Oh wait! Can you get Santana's prescription from the pharmacy? I was meant to pick it up yesterday but things got in the way.' Quinn asked as she reached to get the prescription out of her bag.

'Yes of course.' Judy said as she took it. 'Thank you Quinn.' She said meaningfully as she closed the door.

Quinn knew in that moment that even asking her mom to do that much for her meant something to her because she was throwing her a bone. She could see that Judy really was going to try.

Santana moved her head into Quinn's lap, softly linking her fingers with the hand by Quinn's side and sighing slowly. Quinn brushed the black mess of hair from her face, slowly combing through her hair with her fingers.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep again. Those pills are really strong.' Santana said softly.

'Don't worry about it, I got my European history essay done while you slept.' Quinn replied smiling at the girl.

'I guess I shouldn't operate my bulldozer on these meds' Santana said pouting.

'Your bulldozer….Oh haha cause of the warning about heavy machinery.' Quinn laughed slightly.

'Jeeze Q-Bear took you long enough, I thought of that after just waking up and you didn't get it. Mi Abuela would have gotten that faster than you.' Santana smiled before frowning at her slip up.

'Whatever S, you know I'm smarter than you really. That history probably tired out my brain.' Quinn replied winking.

'Ohh, you wish you could be as smart as this!' Santana exclaimed turning to look up at Quinn. 'I ain't just no pretty face' she winked.

Quinn giggled as she leaned down and kissed the tip of Santana's nose.

'I know,' she whispered, 'But what a pretty face to go with it'

Santana blushed and smiled widely as her dimples showed and her nose crinkled. She leaned up and kissed Quinn softly. Quinn immediately smiled into the kiss, it was the first one in a day and a half and she wasn't going to say she didn't miss it. It was a simple kiss, no need to push for more as they just enjoyed the brush of each other's lips_. ''I don't think I could ever get sick of this.''_ Quinn thought as they both pulled back with a happy smile.

'So that was nice of Judy, to go get my pills.' Santana commented casually as they shuffled into a more comfortable position.

'You were awake for that huh? Yeah I think she's trying so I thought I'd help on my end.' Quinn shrugged as she lay down facing Santana.

'I think it'll be worth it.' Santana replied, smiling proudly at Quinn.

'How are you feeling?' Quinn asked as she played with a piece of Santana's hair.

'I'm fine thank you. A little tender but nothing I haven't been faced with before. Remember when Puck dared me to climb onto the shed roof for the title of 'badass forever'? Santana smirked proudly.

'Yeah you got to the top and started dancing this weird jerky dance when a slate came loose and you slid down.' Quinn winced and smiled at the memory.

'Yup, fell off and landed my head on the footpath. There was blood everywhere but I still retained all of my vital organs, and got my skull glued back together.' Santana recalled.

'Well you are hard headed!' Quinn remarked.

Santana rolled her eyes in response, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly.

'You going to be okay for sectionals?' Quinn asked concerned.

'Yes of course. I wouldn't miss the train wreck that is our glee club losing to pensioners or opera singers.' She replied sarcastically.

'Mhm...Cause you have always hated glee club!' Quinn said condescendingly.

Santana huffed loudly but remained silent. Quinn smiled at her knowing how much the girl loved singing as her outlet.

'Whatever. I had a dream about it last night.' Santana said quietly.

'What glee?' Quinn asked confused.

'No sectionals. I dreamed we took over the set list at the last second and just wowed the crowd and it was awesome and then they gave us a breadstick trophy with a voucher for a lifetime's supply of breadsticks.' Santana said smiling at the thought.

Quinn rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. _''When was she going to get over breadsticks.''_ Then she thought about the dream and it hit her.

'We should do that!' She exclaimed loudly slightly shocking Santana.

'What?' Santana asked slightly squinting at the loud tone.

'We can change the set list without Schuster knowing and just do it on the day!' She said excitedly.

'Quinn that's ridiculous. Even if we could come up with the set list in a day, who are we going to get from the group to do it with? That definitely won't tell Schue.' Santana asked skeptically.

'Well we have the girls, Kurt, Puck, Mike and Artie will probably do it.' Quinn said getting a note pad to write a list.

'But Rachel isn't going to go against Schuster and I don't trust Artie.' Santana replied.

'You forget that Rachel did it for the assembly before, remember? We can get her on board. And Artie is okay San, he just really liked Brittany.' Quinn answered positively.

Santana winced slightly at the mention of Brittany and Arties relationship last year before getting out her phone and texting frantically.

'What are you doing San?' Quinn asked confused.

'Well if we're going to do this then we need everyone over here ASAP, unless you don't think Judy will be okay with it?' Santana said smiling slightly and hitting send.

Quinn squealed slightly as she bounced to Santana and gave her a peck on the lips.

'Thank you.' She said smiling happily as she pulled back.

'I can see how much you want this so why wouldn't I help.' Santana replied simply.

Santana gently pulled Quinn back into her, reattaching their lips. A moan quickly followed as Santana lightly bit Quinn's lip. Quinn pushed Santana back onto the bed lying on her side next to her as they both opened their mouths and began an intense battle with their tongues. Santana ran her hand through Quinn's short hair scratching lightly making Quinn shiver as Quinn ran her hands down Santana's sides. Quinn moved away from Santana's lips causing her to groan before a moan quickly followed as she latched on to Santana's neck.

She moved from her pulse point up to the one behind her ear but as she went to bite down on her earlobe, the doorbell rang. Quinn immediately pulled away but Santana had other ideas as she rolled them over and pinned Quinn under her, reattaching their lips.

'Ignore it.' She whispered as she attacked Quinn's lips with a bruising kiss, a slight growl in her voice. Quinn whimpered slightly as Santana moved her hand up the front of her thin tank top, scratching her abs lightly and moving towards her bra. Her hand skirted the edge of the fabric through her tank top as Santana teased Quinn gently. She moved her hand back down and under the thin material and as she traced over her skin lightly, the doorbell rang again, this time more of a distant sound. Santana once again teased Quinn as her fingers skirted over the lacy material eliciting a moan as she edged towards her nipple.

That was when both of their phones went off.

Santana wanted to scream as she moved her hand away and buried her face into Quinn's neck groaning loudly. Quinn however was more concerned about how turned on she was. This had never happened to her before, ever. She gently ran her fingers up and down Santana's back as she breathed her in to calm down. Their phones rang again as the doorbell was continuously pushed and Santana finally got up moving to the window. Quinn feeling cold at the sudden loss of contact.

'OKAY, WE'RE FUCKING COMING. JESUS!' Santana shouted angrily.

She huffed loudly as she turned around and saw Quinn lying there slightly dazed. She walked back over to her and grabbed her hand to pull her into a sitting position. Quinn looked up and into her eyes and all Santana could see was this dark emerald green shining back at her. It slightly took her breath away as she saw the lust in them. She gently pulled Quinn's hand until she stood up and gently led them out of her room and down the stairs. As Quinn stepped onto the ground floor she tugged Santana back to look at her.

'That was like…' Quinn began.

When she couldn't find the words she just moved forward and kissed the girl with so much heat that Santana felt lightheaded. When she pulled away, she smiled happily before moving them to the mirror. They both fixed their crazy hair as the doorbell rang again.

'Oh My God we're coming!' Quinn exclaimed as she moved to the door and pulled it open with a bit too much force.

On the other side of the door stood Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt. Rachel had her arms crossed while Mercedes and Kurt looked like they were unfazed by the wait. Santana glared angrily at Rachel.

'Should have known it would be you Smurf.' Santana said her glare unrelenting. 'Some of us were trying to sleep away the pain your boyfriend has inflicted on their head.'

Quinn looked to Santana smirking slightly, knowing why she was annoyed really. She could see that the glare on Santana's face was clearly causing her pain and so placed her hand on the small of the girls back to calm her a bit. Santana eased slightly, her face relaxing.

'Ex-Boyfriend Santana and some of that pain you inflicted on yourself. I have been standing on this door step for ten minutes.' Rachel replied a little sharply.

That comment did not sit well with Quinn who didn't need Rachel bringing up that particular episode.

'Shut up Berry.' She snapped. 'Santana's in a lot of pain, cut her some slack. And come inside.'

Santana looked to Quinn in surprise wondering why she was defending her_. ''I was a little harsh to Rachel.''_ She thought but with her hormones, pain and drugs all hitting her at once, who could blame her for being a bit sharp.

The three amigos trooped inside and followed Quinn into the living room while Santana went into the kitchen to calm down and get drinks. Quinn got them all seated and then went to answer the door as the bell rang again. This time Tina and Mike arrived smiling happily and heading straight to where they heard Mercedes cackling. The rest of the group came quickly after and as they sat around chatting as if they hadn't seen each other in school three hours before, Quinn went to find Santana.

Santana had sat down after feeling a little light headed. When Quinn came into the kitchen she was asleep on the table with a jug of lemon and ice water next to her and her head resting on her cast. Quinn really wondered in that moment if Santana would be okay to perform on Saturday. She was still in so much pain and her arm kind of hindered her from too many dance moves. _''Maybe she should take this one off and just get better.''_ She thought as she moved closer.

She shook the girl gently causing her to stir and whine.

''Come on baby, we've got company remember? All the glee club are here.' Quinn whispered as she helped her stand up.

'Q-bear I'm sleepy.' Santana whispered back as she wrapped her arms around Quinn and buried her head in her neck.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the cuteness that was Santana when she was tired. She led her into the sitting room with the jug in her other hand and sat them both in the love seat on the edge of the group. They all stared at the girls as they saw Santana not care that she was having human contact with someone that wasn't Brittany. Even Brittany didn't get this much, she usually got a brief hug or lingering touch. Yes the girls and Kurt had seen them together a lot like this recently but the rest of the club hadn't except for a hand hold or Quinn with her hand on Santana's back. Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes stared at the dramatic change in Santana from ten minutes ago when she was ready to rip Rachel's head off.

Santana stayed leaning against Quinn as she yawned and tried to keep her eyes open. Quinn had her arm wrapped around the girl and played with her hair as she had a conversation with Kurt about the costumes that had been picked for Saturday. Tina who was in the seat next to Santana waited until the girl was coherent before asking her how she was feeling.

Judy came home to find them all talking loudly and tried to sneak past unnoticed but no such luck. Santana quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom and moved into the kitchen to retrieve the glasses no one had while looking for Judy.

Judy looked up and smiled when Santana came into the kitchen as she continued putting crisps in a bowl. Santana put the glasses on a tray before stopping upon seeing the woman looking at her expectantly.

'You know Santana, you've been here for weeks and this is the first time I've seen you when you're not coming in the door with my daughter.' Judy said thoughtfully.

'Its odd right that we haven't bumped into each other?' Santana said.

'Not really, I made it that way. I've spent the last few weeks busying myself to give you some space.' Judy said smiling slightly.

'Yeah I wasn't sure if you wanted me here so I've been in Quinn's room for nearly all of my stay.' Santana replied sheepishly.

Judy carefully grabbed Santana's hand and looked at her straight.

'Look Santana, I know you know I had some doubts about Quinn getting involved with you because of your situation…' Judy said slowly.

Santana winced at which situation she was referring too_. ''This is where she asks the carpet muncher to leave''_ She thought depreciatingly.

'…But I just wanted to let you know that you may stay here as long as you wish. The only reason I was hesitant is because I didn't want Quinn getting hurt but I can clearly see that won't happen with you. Feel free to write anything you need on the shopping list on the fridge and I'll get it the next time I'm out.' Judy smiled happily.

'Thank you so much Ms. Fabray, you have no idea how much I appreciate you allowing me here. Quinn has been my rock and the fact you are letting me stay too means everything.' Santana smiled. 'Is it okay if I ask you something?'

'It's Judy dear. Well you can ask.' Judy responded easily.

'Will you get some help for your drinking? I know it's an invasion of privacy on my part but Quinn needs her mom back.' Santana rushed out.

'I'm already ahead of you dear. I started A.A this week actually. But the fact you asked that shows me how much you love my quinnie and that is all I ever wanted was someone to love her for all that she is. I'm going to try my hardest to get her back.' Judy said slightly teary.

'Thank you.' Santana said gently. 'I hope you don't mind the glee club being in your living room, we had to have an impromptu meeting.'

'It's nice to have a bit of life in here.' Judy replied patting Santana's hand. 'I'll be upstairs taking a nap if you need anything.'

With that she smiled and left Santana to bring in the glasses and crisps. She managed to do that quite unsteadily with her cast as the balance for the tray. When she got back to the living room Puck surprisingly jumped up to take them from her as she returned to her seat.

'You were a while.' Quinn observed as she pulled the girl close.

'It um took a while to balance.' Santana replied falsely.

With everyone munching and drinking quietly, Quinn decided to start the meeting.

'Can I have everyone listen up? So the reason everyone is here is that Santana had a dream.' She began.

'A Martin Luther King kind of dream?' Mercedes questioned.

'No a doped up dream.' Santana replied raising an eyebrow. 'One that actually could be adapted to real life.'

'She had a dream that we took over the set list and won sectionals without Mr. Schuster. And it got me thinking about when you guys changed the song for the assembly and I think we should do it.' Quinn said enthusiastically.

Everyone immediately exclaimed their interest.

'Now obviously everyone isn't here because well Finn is not allowed step foot near San, Sam isn't going to be any help and Brittany will blab about it to someone.' Quinn reasoned. 'I also hate her. Does anyone have any objection to them not being here?'

After a chorus of 'No' Nope' and 'Negatory' they got serious as they discussed set lists and choreography. They decided it would be too hard to change costumes now and too expensive so they would just stick with Schuster's. As they only had one full day to prepare, they decided to do songs they had already done. Mercedes would sing 'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' as she had never gotten to do it, 'Lucky' performed by Tina and Puck and 'Bad Romance'. Although Tina had been quite insistent that she couldn't do it, Quinn had been insistent that it was her time to shine and that she had a featured part in the group number. Now all they had to do was work the three boys into the number which shouldn't be too hard since two out of three were the best dancers.

The next hurdle was where they were going to rehearse. They obviously couldn't go to the choir room because Mr. Schue would be there throughout the day. Santana knew that it was up to her to talk to Sue and get her to help them keep the auditorium for the day. She had been avoiding Sue the last two days which wasn't hard as she had been away Wednesday and Santana had been very careful Thursday but she knew she would have to man up and face her rath.

As they discussed getting the band on side, everyone was in agreement that Santana would also be the one to persuade Brad to play with them as he liked her the best. He always smiled when she insulted the others.

After two hours of discussions, the group parted ways all ready for the hard work they had ahead of them. Quinn let out a loud sigh as she closed the door behind a still talking Kurt and leaned against it. Santana stood with her shoulder leaning against the living room door, her head turned slightly sideways as she watched Quinn. Quinn eventually looked up, smiling with a questioning look in her eyes.

'It's nice to see you taking charge again Q-Bear.' Santana answered beaming. 'It looks good on you.'

'Well I can't say I hate it.' Quinn winked, 'But someone's got to do it and I was afraid you would kill Rachel.'

'Well if it wasn't me, it would have been you. You weren't exactly sweetness and light either.' Santana replied with raised eyebrows.

'Yeah whatever. Do you want to get take out?' Quinn said changing the subject.

'Um no not really, I was thinking maybe we could just get a pizza if you have one from the freezer. It will be faster and then I can get my homework done.' Santana replied as she moved towards the girl.

'S no one expects you to have your homework done while you're injured. Take it easy for a while.' Quinn replied.

'I can't fall behind Q, I need to keep my G.P.A.' Santana insisted. 'You won't like me if I'm stupid.' She pouted playfully.

'You could never be stupid, even when you pretend to be. Those intelligent insults don't just happen, you'd have to be a brainiac to come up with them with the speed you do.' Quinn jested as Santana leaned into her. 'I'll always like you.'

'Mmm' Santana smirked as she pecked Quinn's lips lightly. 'They are pretty good'

'The best' Quinn winked kissing her longer. 'I'll go find a pizza.'

'Okay I'll go get my books. Do you have homework left to do?' Santana questioned as she moved back and towards the stairs.

'Nope I finished mine while you were sleeping.' Quinn called as she made her way to the kitchen.

When Santana returned she had her glasses on and her hair tied up in a messy bun. She refused to wear her glasses at school but her eyes always hurt if she left her contacts in too long so she gave in every once in a while and wore her black rimmed glasses. She placed her books on the counter as she smelled the pizza cooking in the oven. Quinn wasn't in the kitchen so she presumed she was watching TV or something and got to work.

Quinn had decided to get ice-cream out of the outdoor freezer, the expensive carte d'or that Judy didn't know she knew about. When she came back inside she stopped to take in Santana. It had been years since she had seen her in her glasses and there was something just simply stunning about how she looked in them, especially with her hair back and messy like that. She eventually shook herself out of her admiration when the tub got a bit too cold against her hand and moved to the opposite side of the counter to Santana who looked up from her books.

'I forgot you wore glasses, you should definitely wear them more often.' Quinn complemented.

'No I'd rather not wear them at all if I could help it.' Santana replied as she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

'Nope they're lovely. Make you look more beautiful if that is even possible at this stage.' Quinn said as she turned when the ovens buzzer went.

Santana blushed. Quinn was always giving her compliments like that and it still made her feel hot and shy every time. She packed her books to one side and got up to get cutlery and drinks for them. Quinn quickly cut up the pizza and they both dug in. The carte d'or was definitely what they needed for dessert before they cleaned up quickly and Santana got back to her work.

It amazed Quinn how smart Santana was but how well she was able to hide it at school. It annoyed her that no one had questioned the fact she was in all AP classes but they still called her a stupid cheerleader. _''If only they could see her fly through this Maths.''_ She thought as Santana closed her books and looked over at Quinn again.

'I can't believe you just sat there staring at me while I did physics, Spanish and Maths.' Santana said as she yawned.

'It's interesting to watch you work, you're so fast but yet your answers are so in-depth. Not to mention that I like how your expression changes depending on the difficulty of the Question.' Quinn replied as she pulled the girl up to move upstairs.

Santana gave her a weird look as they reached the bedroom before they both got ready for bed, moving around each other freely in a way they had grown accustomed to the last few weeks. Santana found her pain killers from Judy on her bed side locker and smiled slightly. They both got into bed and just lay looking at the ceiling.

'Tomorrows going to be a lot of work.' Quinn said thoughtfully.

'No one better to take it on than you' Santana insisted linking their hands.

'No one better than us.' Quinn corrected.

'I've got to talk to Sue too.' Santana said her forehead creasing a bit at the thought.

'I'll go with you, she will take more shots at me if I'm with you.' Quinn replied smiling slightly.

Santana turned on her side moving closer to Quinn.

'I can't wait to see the look on Will's face when we perform!' Santana exclaimed.

'Me either I hope someone gets it on video.' Quinn smiled as she settled herself with Santana pulled close.

'Night Q-Bear.'

* * *

**And that's it :)**

**raelynne9 reminded me that I will be writing smut soon :P I had kind of forgotten that and I think I may need a beta to write that so if anyone is interested let me know :P**

**Till Next Time**

**~A**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi :) another chapter ;)**

**Thank you for your continuing support :) Any questions let me know :) Sorry for any mistakes :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

Chapter 17

In school the following day, Santana had left Quinn talking to Kurt about knee high socks at her locker to go and get her own books. She knew she should be gone to see Sue already but she was stalling. She had decided that she would wait until just before the bell went, that way if nothing else she could miss Physics while being yelled at.

The group had decided that once Santana had talked to Sue, she could give them free passes to miss most of the rest of the day as no one argued with an exemption from Sue Sylvester. Santana turned the dial on her lock ignoring the stare she was receiving from Brittany just down the hall at her locker. It annoyed her more than anything that Brittany kept giving her longing looks and silent pleas, she never thought that anything Brittany did would annoy her. She wasn't sure if Quinn had noticed but she'd like to hope she hadn't and keep it that way if at all possible.

'Planning on dodging me for the rest of the school year were we Sandbags?'

Sue's voice caught her completely off guard as she jumped slightly at the close proximity and loudness of her voice. She quickly turned around, just narrowly missing hitting her eye off the corner of her locker.

'I...I don't know what you mean coach.' She said quietly giving her best innocent look.

'You know exactly what I mean Anita, I have cameras everywhere and I watched your amateur attempt at hiding from me yesterday. Follow me to my office.' Sue replied before abruptly turning and striding down the hall in her blue tracksuit.

Santana quickly followed after shutting her locker. As she walked behind Sue, they passed Quinn who quickly ended her conversation and ran over to walk with Santana. She gave her a half smile and a wink as if they weren't following a dragon into its castle and still it reassured Santana.

Once inside, they both took their seats immediately as Sue picked up a small weight to work with while they talked. Both girls immediately felt like they were back in freshman year, coming in to discuss with Sue what the glee club was up to and how they could destroy it. Only now they were discussing how to save the glee club while still destroying Mr. Schuster.

Sue finally looked up and noticed that Quinn was there too. She quickly glared at the girl.

'I don't remember asking you to join us Juno? The stench of failure and disgrace will take forever to get out of that chair! I only need to speak to Jlo Pamela Anderson here.' Sue insulted as she sat down in her chair and drank from her beaker.

'I am here to help Santana. I don't want you to hurt her any more than she is at the moment and I don't want you to punish her for something she couldn't prevent.' Quinn said calmly.

'Oh god the Sapphic vibes in here are just too much, they are clouding my office.' Sue replied in dead pan. 'Fine stay. So do you want to explain to me how you injured yourself close to cheerleading Regionals? We only have seven weeks to perfect your routine with fireworks and flaming batons boobs. What were you thinking?'

Santana and Quinn both stared at Sue for a second before realizing that the routine idea shouldn't shock them at this stage and retold the story of Santana's head injuries. Sues expression got fiercer as they continued and they knew that if she had any anger towards Finn for harming her head cheerleader, she would seek revenge in any way possible. Santana lied about her arm however and said she tripped and fell onto her hand which she could see in Sue's eyes she didn't believe. She didn't question it though and Santana was grateful.

'How are you feeling now S?' Sue said in a softer voice.

Quinn stared at Sue after hearing the tone of voice but Santana had already seen her soft side and was less shocked although still astonished that Sue was letting herself care for Santana a second time openly.

'I'm okay. Healing pretty well. My head will be right in the next week and my arm in two or three although it will depend on physio.' Santana replied carefully.

'Well at least people see the giant from the beanstalk for what he is now! So ask me what you need to.' Sue replied staring at the girls expectantly.

'Wh...What? Ask you what?' Santana replied caught off guard.

'Oh please, the glee club have been muttering about it all morning. I have spies everywhere.' Sue replied nonchalantly.

'We want to take over the sectionals set list without Schue knowing and we need your help to do it. We're sick of always playing back up and the old school songs are getting on my nerves. We have left the whale, fishy and Britt out of it and we need a place to practice for the day without them and Mr. Schue finding out.' Santana rushed out.

Sue stared at them for a long minute making both girls tense as she mulled over the proposition.

'Sounds like another good way to take down the curly one. You can practice in the auditorium. I will have to put a lock on the door once ye're all in but you know how to get out the back way S? May I ask why you're leaving out Biebs and Brittany? I get why you'd leave out the thing but not them.' Sue questioned.

Santana nodded at the question directed at her before looking at Quinn wondering what to tell Sue about why they weren't letting them be a part of the takeover. Quinn decided she would answer as it was easier for her and lightly slid her chair closer to Santana's for comfort.

'I hate Brittany. She cheated on San with Sam and then they said they didn't do anything wrong. I've hated her for longer than that though I've hated her since she came in and dug her claws into my best friend. I refused to work with her more than I have to.' Quinn replied stoically.

'That seems like a good reason. Get out and go to your first class and then gather the misfits to begin your day long practice.' Sue abruptly said. 'And S? Practice is mandatory. You will be out at every practice watching from the bleachers until you are healed. You are my best flyer and we won't have time to teach you the routine from scratch.'

With that both girls stood up and walked out quickly knowing the coach would not take kindly to their lingering. When they closed the door behind them, Santana smiled triumphantly at Quinn and grabbed her hand.

'Well that went well. She barely insulted me at all and we got her on board.' Quinn said as they both walked down the empty hall. 'Well I've got to get to class, we've already missed ten minutes.'

Santana immediately stopped mid step and pulled Quinn back, a pout prominent on her face.

'No Q, I don't want to go to physics. Stay out with me?' Santana questioned while batting her eyelashes.

'S I can't I have to hand in my essay and get notes so I'll know what we're doing, I'm behind enough.' Quinn said fighting the urge to stay behind with Santana.

'Please? I don't want to go into that class, I'll have to sit up the front and I've already missed ten minutes and you know that Rachel will give you a copy of the notes you missed. I'll make it worth your time.' Santana pleaded with a devilish look in her eyes as she tried to keep up her façade.

'I...I really need to be in class Baby. I really want to stay but we only have one class and then we get to spend the rest of the day together.' Quinn tried to argue as she focused on getting to class and not on how tempted she was to pull Santana's pouting bottom lip between hers.

'Yeah but that's with the rest of the club and we'll be busy practicing.' Santana argued as she moved closer to Quinn, standing up on her toes.

Quinn couldn't take it any more as she moved forward swiftly attaching her lips to Santana's and wrapping her arms around her waist. Santana let out a noise of surprise at the heat behind he kiss. Even though she had been tempting Quinn, she had presumed she would be the one to make the first contact. She likes the fierce side to Quinn.

Quinn ran her tongue across Santana's lips waiting for access to the girl's mouth. Santana eagerly accepted and the two battled their tongues and explored each other's mouths. Quinn abruptly pulled back only to bite Santana's lip, making her squeak slightly in surprise. Santana then pulled back and rested her head against Quinn's, breathing heavily.

Quinn took charge and grabbed Santana's hand and led her to the nearest bathroom. Once inside however, Santana had Quinn's back against the door before it had fully closed. She slid the lock closed and softly bit down on the girl's earlobe making her shiver. She slid her tongue over where she had bitten before placing small kisses to the girls pulse point. Santana sucked hard only to be pushed away by Quinn.

'No marking.' Quinn said slightly sternly as she pushed Santana into the side wall.

They once again go caught up in a fierce kiss as they battled for dominance.

'I like marking, it's hot.' Santana muttered as she moved to Quinn's neck with no attempt to be gentle.

'Hmm' Quinn's argument died in her throat at the skill Santana was using with her tongue until a thought popped into her head and she took over.

'Do you mark everyone?' Quinn said as she sucked Santana's lip into her mouth. 'You did it with Brittany?' Quinn said more sharply as she ran her teeth down Santana's neck.

Santana was having trouble keeping to just kissing but she tried her very best as she ran her fingers up and down Quinn's back letting her nails dig in slightly.

'Did you ever see a mark on Brittany?' Santana stuttered out slightly as Quinn reached her collar bone and ran her tongue along it.

'I've seen the way she looks at you S. I saw her this morning.' Quinn said jealousy now clear in her tone as she bit down on the skin where Santana's neck meets her shoulder.

Santana cried out slightly at the pain mixed with pleasure as she dragged her fingers up Quinn's abs.

'Mine.' Quinn muttered as she licked and sucked where she had bitten taking the sting out of it.

Quinn gently pecked her way back to Santana's lips as the two kissed less rushed and more investigative as they learned what the other liked. They moved against each other slightly and just showed each other the love that they shared.

The bell rudely broke through their reverie but they weren't quite ready to leave yet as they pecked at each other's lips and linked the fingers of each hand together. Quinn eventually pulled away and smiled gently at Santana as they got their breath back. Santana moved to the mirror to reapply her makeup as Quinn watched. That's when she noticed her jealousy on Santana's skin.

'Oh god Baby, I'm so sorry' she said as she moved forward and ran her finger over the angry red mark beginning to show.

Santana winced slightly at the contact before examining it closer in the mirror. She smirked gently as she finished reapplying her lip gloss and turned to Quinn.

'That's hot.' She said her eyes still slightly black from their make out session as she picked up Quinn's hand and began playing with her fingers.

'You're not going to cover it up? You're not mad?' Quinn questioned confused.

'Nope.' Santana replied simply popping the p as she kissed Quinn's cheek lightly and then made her way to open the door.

Quinn followed her with her eyes before moving behind the girl as they left the bathroom.

* * *

Santana sat out as Tina and Puck ran through their duet once again with the criticism of Rachel and help of Quinn. She watched Quinn move across the stage gracefully as she directed Tina where to walk to and absently ran her finger over her hickey.

To say she had been turned on was an understatement, she had never had to try so hard to stop from ripping someone's clothes off before. She had clawed at Quinn's back slightly to stop her hands from wandering beyond her control. She wasn't going to be the girl that took Quinn's first time with a girl away for a quickie in the bathroom, Quinn deserved so much more than that and she was going to give her it. She was a bit worried that Quinn had freaked out a bit last night when they went so far so fast, if the stunned look was anything to go by. She was going to have to get better control over her hormones.

Santana really did like hickeys but on other people, she had never let anyone give her one before. She didn't like being so public with things but there was just something about an impact on her skin made by Quinn that made her tummy flutter slightly. The only thing wrong with this was that she realized that she didn't know what the hickey meant. Yes Quinn said she was hers but her what? Best friend? Friend with benefits? Experiment? Girlfriend? She didn't know and she felt a spike of jealousy for the first time since she saw the hickey on Quinn's neck from Finn as Quinn led Puck forward holding his hand. She had an old familiar sense of feeling used as she thought about just being an experiment. She slouched back and crossed her arms tightly and tried to think of other things.

When Quinn finished helping with the duet, she jumped off stage to look for Santana. She found her four rows back doing some kind of school work with a deep frown marring her face. Quinn walked back to the fifth row and quickly walked up behind Santana's seat, wrapping her arms around the girl's midsection.

'What ya doing? We're going to run through the group number and see what we remember from it.' Quinn said quietly as she leaned her head on Santana's shoulder slightly.

Santana tensed with the sudden body contact and closed her book. She gently grabbed Quinn's arms and separated herself from between them as she put away her things.

'Um…just doing some work while you work out the many kinks in Girl-Chang and Fuckermans performance.' She said as she started moving out of her row.

'Oh come on it wasn't that bad. They're quite fast learners and they have onstage chemistry.' Quinn defended as she moved through the row with Santana.

'Yeah whatever. Let's just get started.' Santana replied moving to the stage.

Quinn watched Santana walk to the rest of the group with her arms tightly crossed and wondered what had gone wrong. She knew it would probably come out later however as Santana usually cracks or gives something away. She got up on stage and began sorting out places for the number. It wasn't hard to get started as it turned out as Santana took the lead in remembering the choreography and different singing parts like a pro.

At lunch time the group stopped to rest after a few hours of intense rehearsal. Mercedes song was completed, not that that took much work since she didn't need much assistance and Tina and Puck had everything ready except for slight harmony and timing issues. Santana showed people how to get out of the Auditorium through a covered door behind the stage and they all made their way to get food. She stayed behind to help people back in and sat down on the floor to rest.

Quinn had been first to leave, barely stopping to smile at Santana and that confused her. She was suddenly joined by Tina who plopped down beside her silently.

'You're not eating T? No rice today?' Santana asked as she turned to smile at Tina.

'Oh ha-ha.' Tina exclaimed. 'What's the point in having a boyfriend if you don't make him get you food?'

'True dat!' Santana replied using Arties preach hands.

'So how've you been?' Tina asked.

'I'm alright. It's not like you haven't seen me all day today and a lot of yesterday.' Santana replied snappily.

'Oohh only alright, what's up?' Tina answered.

'Nothing. I'm okay.' Santana said shortly.

'Alright and okay aren't reassuring me San.' Tina replied nudging the girl slightly. 'What's going on in that messed up head?'

'I want to have a boyfriend!' Santana blurted out.

'I feel like that would conflict with the whole being a Lesbian thing?' Tina said raising an eyebrow at the girl.

'No I don't want a boyfriend, I want a relationship like you and Mike have! To give me hugs and get stuff for me and do stuff when I don't ask for them and be there.' Santana replied exasperatedly.

'Now I don't know why you'd want that when you already have that with Quinn.' Tina laughed slightly.

'No I don't were not in a relationship were in….in…Limbo.' Santana replied uncertainly.

'You're upset because you don't know if ye're together or not. San putting a label on it won't change the fact that Quinn is there for you and she does give you hugs and does lots for you and does things when you don't ask. You have that already, stop being silly.' Tina reassured.

'I guess.' Santana replied uncertainly, slightly reassured.

'Who knew Lima Heights BadAss wanted hugs.' Tina teased as she winked.

Santana shoved Tina as she laughed slightly and stood up as the group returned with their food. _''I'm being stupid, I'll just let things happen and stop being such a girl about it.'_ She thought as she smiled thankfully at Tina.

'I hope you are planning to cover that hickey on stage Santana. Judges do not take kindly to pda on display during a competition, from whomever your flavor of the month is.' Rachel suddenly commented as she passed.

'You would know.' Santana muttered quietly.

Santana tensed and folded her arms but refrained from getting into an argument when they had more practice to do. _''Everyone still thinks I'm a slut.''_ She thought frowning.

Quinn arrived back last in the opposite direction of everyone else with a brown paper bag of food in her hand. Santana smiled slightly and held the entry open for her to get in before shutting it and recovering it up. Quinn turned and beamed at Santana, taking her hand and pulling her to sit at the edge of the stage. Santana sat down and stared interestedly at the bag as Quinn pulled out its contents.

'You looked like you needed this.' Quinn said as she placed a bag in between them.

'Breadsticks!' Santana answered excitedly, grinning widely.

'Breadsticks, bacon and hot chocolate to be exact.' Quinn winked as she held up a stick to Santana's lips, who bit down slowly.

Quinn watched Santana bite into the breadstick with interest. She had never understood people liking watching people eat until now. She watched Santana's lips move as she ate, her mouth open until Santana placed a hand under Quinn's chin to close it.

'You're going to drool on your bacon Q-Bear.' Santana mocked slightly as Puck walked over.

'Mmm Breadsticks and Bacon.' He moaned slightly as he moved his hand to take a stick.

Santana growled, quickly slapping his hand away sharply. The slap sounded worse than it was in the echo of the large auditorium and it drew everyone's attention.

'I wouldn't touch those Puck. S is worse than I am with Bacon. Back away slowly.' Quinn replied as Santana glared at Puck who rubbed his stinging hand.

'Girls and their food.' He said rolling his eyes.

'Your breadsticks are still there Baby.' Quinn laughed.

'Like you're one to laugh at me for being protective of food.' Santana huffed out as she returned to eating her lunch happily.

* * *

With hard work and Santana keeping a reign on Rachel's longwinded speeches, the group managed to finish practicing before last classes, satisfied with the whole performance. They had real Glee club practice after school and so were glad for the hour break to relax before getting back to Dancing and singing. Finn, Brittany and Sam all entered the auditorium together and sat next to the group unaware they had been there all day. Brittany stared at Quinn and Santana as Quinn laid her legs on Santana's lap and they laughed together while Sam glared at Santana. Finn glared at Puck before looking longingly at Rachel and then suddenly moved to staring at Quinn. Kurt and Mercedes noticed this and prepared for something to erupt.

Mr. Schue came in ten minutes late as per usual and the club began rehearsal for their repetitive format. Rachel sung what felt like her millionth power ballad before Finn joined her onstage with a much less believable duet. To finish everyone came on stage and swayed singing backing vocals with Mercedes hitting an as always impressive note at the end.

'Brilliant everyone! I don't see why there is any reason we won't win tomorrow.' Mr. Schue said happily as he clapped.

Everyone walked off stage exhausted and unenthusiastic, ready to go home for some much needed sleep. On her way to pick up her bag, Quinn was stopped by Finn who smirked cockily down at her.

'So Quinn, now that Rachel is out of the way, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight for dinner?' He questioned, placing his large hand on her shoulder.

'No, I don't see that happening.' Quinn replied immediately shrugging off his hand.

'Of course you do. You always wanted me but I chose Rachel. Luckily for you I am now choosing you.' He said cockily with that annoying half smirk.

Finn being this close to her made Quinn's skin crawl as she took a step away from him. Santana watched from the corner of her eye as she stood in a conversation with Mercedes and Rachel.

'Not going to happen.' Quinn replied silencing Finn as he began to protest. 'See the only reason I went out with you was because you were Quarter back and we were the power couple. I would have rather done suicides with coach than kiss you and have you leering at me and you punched my Santana in the face. No girl in her right mind would date you. Never going to happen.' Quinn said with finality as she turned on her heel and walked to Santana.

'You always come back Quinn.' Finn called after her only receiving a finger in response.

'Give it up loser. Go find one of those billion girls that you were bragging about on Valentine's Day.' Puck called at Finn as he moved towards the door.

'I chose Quinn.' Finn replied through gritted teeth.

'Well she doesn't choose you Big Foot so move along.' Santana replied as she wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist.

Finn looked between Santana and Quinn with disgust. He then smirked slightly before walking out loudly swinging the door closed. _''That couldn't be good.''_ Everyone thought as they left to go home and rest.

* * *

Sue sat happily at the front of the bus, much to Mr. Schuster's protests the following morning as they all got on to travel to the venue for sectionals. Rachel happily skipped on chirping about being up an hour earlier than usual to get more time on her elliptical while Kurt cribbed about needing space on the bus to finish his morning face ritual. Mercedes walked on quickly moving near the back and slumped across two seats pulling down her eye mask and quickly falling back to sleep as Puck came on shoving Finn out of the way and giving out about not having time for his morning quickie. Brittany and Sam hopped on next as Brittany twirled down the aisle with a lazy Sam following behind, smiling at his happy girlfriend. Mike and Tina stepped on with their hands clasped in a quiet conversation amongst themselves sitting behind Mercedes so they could talk to her later when she woke up. Artie was hoisted up at the back and stopped next to Puck as they began a discussion about Mario Kart. Finn, Mr. Schuster and Emma sat on the opposite side to Sue looking at her warily. Quinn got on last with a half asleep Santana on her back. She had her face nuzzled into the side of Quinn's neck as she tried to keep her eyes closed to quickly fall back to sleep.

'Really girls? That is hardly the appropriate way to get onto a bus. Quinn put Santana down.' Mr. Schuster scolded as they walked past.

Quinn glared as Santana growled slightly but Quinn soon found them a seat so she had to put the girl down anyway.

'Baby? I've got to put you down now so just wait a second while I get into the seat okay?' Quinn instructed quietly as Santana slid off her back easily and leaned against the edge.

Quinn slid in with her back to the window and pulled Santana in to settle between her legs.

'Can I kill Schue yet?' Santana questioned grumpily as she rested her head between Quinn's chest and chin.

'Maybe later.' Quinn replied as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

'You nervous?' Santana asked as she looked up at Quinn.

'Why would I be nervous? It's not like I have a solo, just a bit in the group bit.' Quinn answered with fake nonchalance.

'I know you get stage fright. But I'll be right up there with you every step of the way.' Santana comforted softly as she kissed the girls jaw lightly.

'One seat to each student please.' Mr. Schuster demanded once again glaring at the girls who completely ignored the request.

* * *

The rest of the bus journey was relatively quiet with the low tired hum of chat and light snores from Mercedes and later puck. Santana continued to quench Quinn's nerves as they talked about old times performing for Cheerios and how much fun they used to have. When they arrived everyone seemed confident that they could win this.

Unlike other years, the green room was drama free as the club waited to go on. They listened to Mr. Schuster's dull speech but mostly smirked at each other as they waited for their turn. As they were called the group quickly wished each other good luck as they walked to the side of the stage.

Rachel stood at the side of the wings getting a thumbs up from Mr. Schuster in the audience to go on before winking at Mercedes as she entered from the other side. She stood confidently as her music began to play and she delivered a show stopping performance. Will sat stunned at the sudden change uncertain of what was happening. Finn was held back by Mike as Puck and Tina met at center stage. He thrashed as he tried to escape but dancing and Football had made Mike stronger than Finn as he held him against the wall. He let him go at Santana's orders as the rest of the group moved to Centre stage as Tina and Pucks song built to the final chorus, adding harmonies to the already brilliant vocals.

Santana quickly pulled Quinn in for a kiss before walking on hoping to give the girl some confidence. It worked if the smile on her face was anything to go by. Their performance was flawless and far exceeded any rehearsal they had done as the crowd stood on their feet to applaud the group. Brittany had walked on stage half way through to dance with the steps she remembered as Finn and Sam stood in the wings with confusion written on their faces. They all ran off stage happily after a bow, filled with high spirits at such a good performance. They had this in the bag.

'You did amazingly Q-Bear. I'm so proud of you!' Santana smiled praisingly as she hugged Quinn tightly

'Me? What about you? You never sound better than when you're on stage S.' Quinn replied as she placed a discrete kiss on Santana's shoulder.

All the competing clubs were called back on stage before Mr. Schuster could get to them and so they stood on stage as he stood with Finn and Sam, arms crossed and furious look intact. The rest stood together all holding hands as they waited for the result, each one wishing for a win.

'And the winner of the 2012 Lima Ohio Sectionals Competition is…' The head judge began, dramatic pause at the ready.'… The William McKinley High School!'

A fierce celebration broke out as the club erupted into cheers. They all hugged each other as Will took the trophy with fake triumph. Quinn picked Santana off the ground and swung her around, laughing happily. Santana beamed at the girl as she was placed back on her feet, rubbing her nose against Quinn's slightly. Quinn couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in that moment with her eyes sparkling and smiling as she held her close. Time seemed to slow down around them.

'Go out with me.' She blurted out.

'What?' Santana questioned as she moved back slightly, astonished.

Quinn thought over her slip before realizing that that was all she wanted, to have Santana as hers.

'Be my girlfriend Santana Lopez?' She said with conviction.

'Really?' Santana questioned as if it was an absurd request.

'Yes really. I couldn't think of anything better than to call you mine.' Quinn replied linking her fingers with Santana's.

Santana leaned forward instantly, capturing Quinn's lips passionately as she smiled into the kiss. There were a few hollers from puck that brought them back to the stage where they stood. They pulled back slightly as reality hit but neither one regretted it as they turned to smile at puck and celebrate with the club.

As they made their way off stage chanting, Quinn came to an abrupt stop just past the stage dividers.

'Shelby.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**R/F/F ? :)**

**~A**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter which has been at the sacrifice of my school work...oh well :P**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 18

'Shelby.' Quinn said in shock.

She stood there with Santana holding her hand and rubbing the inside of her wrist as she tried to contemplate what was going on. It was the first time she had seen Shelby since she had given birth to Beth. Suddenly pain came to the surface as she thought about her little blonde baby, so new and untouchable as she lightly grabbed at Quinn's finger. She had had 10 hours with her, that was all before all the documents were finalized and Shelby took her from her clutching arms. The pain suddenly felt very recent as a lump formed in her throat that she couldn't swallow down.

'Hi Quinn, Santana. Well done on your win, ye deserve it. Both of your solo parts were outstanding.' Shelby said as she smiled.

'What are you doing here?' Quinn asked quietly, her grip on Santana's hand tightening.

'Well I've been back in town for a while and I've been meaning to talk to you and Puck. But then I got a call from Finn so I decided this would be as good a time as any to see you.' Shelby said as she looked between the girls with interest.

'What do you mean you got a call from Finn?' Santana questioned as she slightly glared at Shelby not sure if it was a good idea for Quinn to see her.

'Well he invited me to come and see you perform. He said Quinn had asked him to invite me because he was in charge of invitations.' Shelby said confused at the question.

Santana growled as she looked around spotting Finn in the corner, smirking. _''Of course he had something to do with this.''_ She thought angrily.

'Wh…what do you want to talk to me about?' Quinn asked, still slightly hazed.

'About seeing Beth. I know how hard it is for you to forget about her, much like I had to try and forget about Rachel and I want you to be able to see Beth grow up. Like an aunt?' Shelby explained as she handed Quinn a photo. 'That's Beth now, isn't she so grown up.'

'I…I you want me to get to see Beth?' Quinn questioned astonished.

'You and Puck.' Shelby replied happily. 'You can bring Santana if you'd like?'

Quinn suddenly looked at Santana as if only noticing now how close the two of them were. She quickly dropped her hand and stepped away slightly. Santana looked at her hurt, flashing before she let it go. _''This is Quinn's way of dealing with things, she wants space.''_ She tried to reassure herself as she tried to keep from thinking why else Quinn had moved away.

'N…no.' Quinn replied her voice just a whisper.

'No?' Shelby questioned surprised by the response.

'No, I can't do it. I can't see her.' Quinn replied crossing her arms over herself. 'Excuse me, I have to go.'

With that she abruptly walked out looking apologetically at Shelby as she did so. Santana watched her as she left before looking back at Shelby.

'You shouldn't have just sprung this on her. You've ruined her day of celebration. She just needs time to process this.' Santana replied as she walked out after Quinn.

As she walked down the hall, she saw Finn leaning against the wall looking way too pleased with himself.

'You're going to pay for this Hudson!' She growled angrily as she pointed at him fiercely but kept walking.

She needed to get to Quinn. She checked the girl's bathroom before continuing out to the car park. She looked around quickly before moving to their bus. She climbed on and slowly walked down the aisle. There she was, sitting in the second last row with her hands crossed tightly and her legs curled up as she stared at the photo, tears rushing down her face. Santana rushed over to her without a second thought and wrapped her arms around Quinn tightly. Quinn immediately sobbed uncontrollably as she buried herself into Santana's arms and clutched at her clothes. Santana gently shushed her as she pulled her as close as possible and kissed the top of her head.

'It's okay love, I'm right here. Just let it all out and I'll catch you.' Santana whispered softly into Quinn's hair as the girl continued to sob.

Eventually the club started coming on to the bus. Quinn at this point had rested her head on Santana's lap as Santana ran her hands through her hair gently. As she heard shuffling, she shut her eyes tightly and remained still. Mercedes and Tina walked down to Santana looking questionably at her.

'She's asleep.' Santana whispered softly smiling at the two.

'Too much work in the last twenty four hours.' Mercedes whispered back, smiling.

'You left these in the dressing room so we packed them back up. I don't think we forgot anything.' Tina whispered as they slid the bags under her seat.

'Thanks T.' Santana said as the girls moved to take their own seats.

Everyone was settled on the bus by now. All of them chatted happily amongst themselves except for Mr. Schue, Sam and Finn. Brittany had moved away to sit next to Mercedes as they discussed how well everything had gone. Finn and Sam talked quietly with grim looks on their faces and Mr. Schue stared forward with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as Emma and Sue also discussed the performance.

At some stage during Quinn's pretending to be asleep, she had actually drifted off as Santana continued to run her fingers through her hair and sing 'Bad Romance' to herself. She was woken by the loud sound of Mercedes laughter a short while later as Brittany talked about Unicorns. She looked up to see Santana with a frown on her face as she played with a strand of Quinn's hair. Quinn moved her hand up Santana's side slowly, making her shudder. She ran her fingers down the girls arm and linked their fingers together. Santana looked down before smiling slightly and moving their hands down beside her lap so no one could see. Quinn wondered why she had bothered, it wasn't like she really minded anyone seeing. The glee club saw them touching all the time.

Santana looked away again and stared out the window. Quinn stayed on her lap, liking the physical closeness she felt to Santana. She traced her thumb along Santana's palm lightly as she watched the girls eyebrows crease slightly. Before she could question it however, the bus stopped and everyone began to get up and retrieve their bags.

'I expect to see everyone in the choir room first thing Monday morning.' Mr. Schue said loudly in a monotone voice as he glared at the group.

Quinn lifted her head and Santana slipped out getting both of their bags in one hand and pulling Quinn up with the other. Once she was up however Santana dropped their hands again as they moved out behind Brittany, Mercedes following behind. They quickly made their way to the car and drove home with Santana playing Amy Winehouse on the radio.

As they made their way into the house, Santana seemed to un-tense a bit as she dropped their bags and pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn sighed softly as she wondered if she was making the wrong decision.

'You are the bravest person I know Q. What you did was selfless and amazing, you gave her a better life after the struggle of nine months. I know it was difficult then and If you don't want to see her and make things hard for yourself then you don't have to.' Santana said softly trying to reassure the girl.

'How would you know how it was for me?' Quinn said as she pulled back sharply. 'You weren't there.'

'I…I was there for some of it Q and I was there in the hospital.' Santana said guiltily as she stared at the floor.

'Yeah well you know Santana that doesn't really help me. You have no idea how I feel because you have never had to go through what I did.' Quinn snapped as she used the door to ground herself.

'Yeah I have never gone through a pregnancy Quinn but I do know what it's like to go through something that is life changing so I'm trying my best here.' Santana said defensively.

'You weren't even there when I got kicked out. Yeah you sang me a song and smiled but you didn't even offer to help me. Mercedes a girl who I had bullied, stepped up before you did. Some friend!' Quinn said as the anger took control of her.

'You have no idea about that!' Santana argued back. 'I begged with my parents to let you stay with us but my Papi refused to let you stay and my Mami took his side.'

'You're a liar.' Quinn said glaring at Santana. 'I need to be on my own for a while, you can't comfort me with this.'

With that Quinn stomped up the stairs. Santana stood there taking in the hurt she felt at Quinn calling her a liar, flinching when Quinn's door slammed loudly. Judy walked in five minutes later to see Santana sitting on the stairs, her face crumpled and lost in thought.

'Santana? Are you okay?' Judy questioned softly moving closer to the girl.

Santana looked up and tried to focus on what Judy had asked as she cleared her throat.

'Yes thank you, I was just wondering if it would be okay for me to stay in your guest room.' She inquired trying to keep her tone casual.

'Yes of course that's what it's for, guests. But is there a reason you're not sleeping in Quinn's room?' Judy asked worriedly.

'Oh um no, I just wanted somewhere quiet to do my homework and stuff. I have a project to do.' Santana lied as she fake smiled.

'Alright…' Judy said unconvinced. 'That's no problem dear, use it anytime.'

Santana said a soft 'thank you' as she slowly climbed the stairs. She wasn't sure if she was walking carefully because she just couldn't find the strength to walk any faster or because she didn't want Quinn to hear her. As she got to the room she quickly closed the door and took off her shoes. Her arm and her head throbbed from over work and too many emotions. She buried herself in the sheets and finally let the tears fall. _''Why can't I comfort Quinn like she can comfort me? This relationship is never going to work.'_' She thought bitterly as she cursed herself for being so stupid.

* * *

Quinn lay with her face buried in Santana's pillow. The scent surrounding her felt so nice as she cried. It had taken her all of two seconds after slamming the door to realize what an idiot she had been. She wasn't even mad at Santana and she was so horrible to the girl when she had just been trying to help. She loved being in Santana's arms and it made her feel better but as she had always been, she felt like she needed to be on her own to be upset. She felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. She had always dealt with her feelings on her own and processed everything but she also now wanted to be with Santana who would comfort her and talk it out with and just be close to her. The fact she had thrown their past at Santana and told her she was a liar made her so angry with herself_. ''I'm sure if I had just asked her she would have given me the space.''_ She thought.

She kept moving around trying to find a place that was comfortable but all she felt was cold. After what felt like hours, she made a decision that hurt her pride. She sighed as she got up and opened her door. She walked out into the hall and wondered where Santana would be. She could hear her mother humming in the kitchen and the TV wasn't on so she couldn't be down stairs. That left the guest room.

Quinn walked slowly to the door and just stared at it for a long moment. As she went to open it, she retracted her hand to knock. She wasn't sure Santana would want her to just barge in. There was no response to the knock so she slowly opened the door and peaked her head in. Santana was there tucked under the blankets, curled into a ball. She looked hurt and tired, so Quinn decided she would leave her be and moved to leave again. She accidentally hit the handle making a loud metal noise which startled the Latina. She looked up to see Quinn looking sheepishly at her. She went to say something but examined her closely. Her hair was tossed, her lips were slightly chapped and her eyes were red raw from crying.

Santana drew back the blankets without a second thought and opened her arms. Quinn looked at her startled as Santana looked at her expectantly. Quinn practically sprinted to the bed at Santana's gesture before stopping uncertainly again when she reached it. Santana stared at her raising an eyebrow before grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling her in. A small shriek escaped Quinn as she landed next to Santana before recovering and looking at the girl as she covered her in the blankets.

Santana didn't say anything as she pulled Quinn into her and just hugged her tightly. Although it hurt her, she knew the girl needed her right now so she was going to be there.

'I'm so sorry San, I didn't mean it. Any of it!' Quinn apologized pathetically as she snuggled closer to Santana.

'It's fine.' Santana replied as she rubbed her hand up and down Quinn's back softly.

Quinn knew it wasn't but before she could explain herself, another rush of emotions hit her and she started crying again.

'I...I…just…don't understand' She sobbed. '…why now…why today?'

Santana shushed her gently and Quinn started to talk about how she was feeling. She explained the hurt of giving Beth up and the reminders she had every time she looked at her stomach and when she saw Puck. There was always something missing from her life. It had gotten easier as time had gone on when suddenly it was all drudged up again and because she saw a picture, she felt worse because Beth felt so much closer now.

Santana answered with short 'mmhm's' and 'I understands' as she let Quinn get it all out. She knew she didn't need to give her opinion because this was just about Quinn getting to say all she had been holding in. It made sense to her that the girl felt this way because she doesn't think she could ever give up her baby. She really did admire Quinn for what she had done.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief as she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She snuggled closely to Santana and just breathed for a minute as she realized how much she needed to have Santana to talk to. She kissed her neck softly and whispered a thank you. Santana's phone buzzed loudly, startling them both. It was a message from Puck informing them of the party he was having in celebration of their win.

'You want to go?' Santana questioned as she glanced at Quinn.

Quinn bit her lip as she thought. On the one hand she would love to just stay at home and watch movies with Santana but a party might be good for her. She would be around her friends and Santana and they could dance and enjoy themselves. _''We can cuddle tomorrow._'' She thought happily.

'Yeah why not?! Might be fun to be around everyone.' Quinn replied smiling.

Santana smiled slightly as she replied quickly and got out of bed. Quinn pouted before Santana reached a hand out to help her up.

'Come on, this mess is going to take a long time to perfect.' Santana said as she gestured towards her body.

'Oh please like you need anything much to make you look good.' Quinn scoffed.

Santana simply shrugged as she led them out of the room.

* * *

Santana stopped her car outside of Pucks just after nine and peered out the window to get an idea of what to expect. So far there was no cans on the lawn and no one passed out. _''that's a success.''_ She thought as she looked over at Quinn. She smiled at her and pulled her hand away from the Latinas leg to get out of the car. As Santana got out and locked the car, she felt Quinn grasp at her hand. She linked their fingers and started walking up the drive to Pucks front door.

Santana rang the bell and as she heard someone coming, she dropped Quinn's hand. Puck opened the door merrily as Quinn looked at Santana confused_. ''Why wouldn't she hold my hand?''_ She asked herself as she passed Puck with a smile and downing the shot that he offered her, pretending the Beth thoughts weren't there. Santana did the same and then made her way over to the group as a chorus of 'Hey girls' was shouted.

There were a few extra people at the party besides the glee club. A few of the cheerios that Puck was still on the good side of, some of the football players and one or two just random people that Puck associated with at school. Santana quickly made her way over to Tina when she saw her, leaving Quinn to decide who she wanted to be with.

Quinn watched Santana walk away from her as she questioned the girl's strange behavior. _''She still cuddled with me earlier and she held my hand just now but the minute we're around people she pulls away?''_ She wondered confused before making her way over to Rachel.

'QUINN!' Rachel shouted happily, as she stumbled towards the door.

'Hey Rach, how long have you been drinking?' Quinn asked amused.

'Oh long not.' Rachel answered confidently.

'Well maybe let's slow it down for a while.' Quinn said taking the bottle from Rachel and placing it out of her sight.

Quinn could feel Santana staring at her as she moved around the room talking to people but her head would jerk back any time Quinn looked back at her. Santana looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous in her classic tight dress with a leather jacket and small heels. It infuriated Quinn as she made her way to any person Santana was talking to, she would make an excuse to leave. She didn't understand why this was happening, they had just become official.

* * *

Santana sat on the couch next to Puck who was making out with some cheerleader and pretended to listen to Rachel talking on the other side of her. Luckily Rachel was too drunk to notice. She watched Quinn flawlessly move around the room smiling and laughing at people. She was wearing a light blue skater girl dress with heels and her hair was pinned up making her look like a fifties actress. She wanted so badly to go over and wrap her arms around the girl but she knew it would be a bad idea. Clearly Quinn was having second thoughts about their relationship and that's why she moved away from Santana earlier. She must want to just be friends in public and then just be together behind closed doors. She felt herself fall into that black pool in her head, full of doubt and self-loathing as she thought about Quinn using her. It's a thought she couldn't shake, no matter how she tried to reassure herself that Quinn wanted her.

She quickly snapped her head back to Rachel as Quinn moved to glance at her again. She wished she was drinking but she needed to be there for Quinn and drive her home, incase her emotions got the best of her and she drowned her sorrows in alcohol. She excused herself from Rachel and made her way to the kitchen to refill her cup with diet coke. As she filled her cup, she felt someone come up behind her and kiss her shoulder. She instantly knew it was Quinn as her vanilla scent surrounded Santana like a blanket.

'What are you doing? Someone might see.' Santana said as she closed her eyes to stop form turning around.

'I'm being close to my girlfriend that I haven't seen all night.' Quinn said snaking her arms around the girl's waist.

Santana breath caught in her throat at Quinn calling her her girlfriend. It was tainted by how she felt in that moment however and she quickly stepped to the side of Quinn.

'Someone might see.' She said quietly as she turned to put the coke in the fridge.

'Why would I care if anyone saw?' Quinn asked confused.

'You cared earlier.' Santana said as she looked everywhere but at Quinn.

'What are you…oh.' It suddenly dawned on Quinn that yes Santana was right.

She had pulled away earlier because although she felt extremely comforted by Santana, she needed to get away and Santana was clouding her judgment. It occurred to her now that Santana had probably taken that as rejection and thought she was ashamed of her or something. _''Why do I keep fucking up, this girl needs me to be there for her and I keep giving her reasons to doubt that.''_ She thought as she pushed her thoughts away to explain.

When she looked up however Santana wasn't there anymore. She looked around and found her talking to Mercedes and Kurt, looking withdrawn from the conversation as she put on her mask_. ''I must have been thinking for longer than I thought.''_ She thought to herself as she reprimanded herself for being such a fool.

Quinn quickly walked over to Santana and grabbed her hand. She softly tugged her to turn around and as soon as she was facing her, she leaned in and kissed her. Santana gasped at the sudden movement and stood frozen for a moment before instinct took over. It was a passionate kiss, one of those toe curling kisses that if she was in 'Princess Diaries' she would have popped her foot. Santana pulled back first, confusion in her eyes as she looked around seeing all the people staring.

'What are you doing Quinn, you don't have to do this.' Santana said defeatedly.

'I want to be with you Baby, out for everyone to see. I want to be able to tell everyone that you're mine and I'm yours and see the look of jealousy on their faces that you let me be the one for you. I'm so sorry for earlier it had nothing to do with you, I just reflexively felt I needed to be alone. I'm not ashamed of us Baby, believe me?' Quinn said all this in one breath as she grabbed Santana's hand and looked her in the eye.

Santana stared back at her, slightly teary as she saw the blatant truth in Quinn's every word. She needed this, the profession of feelings for her instead of the other way around. To know that she was wanted too and not just a body to use. She felt loved.

Santana leaned back in, capturing Quinn's lips in a softer kiss than the one before as she lightly sucked Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn smiled into the kiss and rubbed her thumbs over the back of Santana's hand softly. Organically, they separated both smiling contently.

'Now if you'll excuse me, you interrupted me in the middle of a discussion of crop tops versus bralets.' Santana said seriously as she winked at Quinn and turned back to Kurt and Mercedes.

Quinn let out a laugh as she walked away back to where she saw Artie, Tina and Mike talking. As she passed by a low whistle grabbed her attention.

'That was so hot!' Puck said grinning as he looked up from the cheerleader that was grinding him on the couch. Quinn curled her lip in disgust, moving past him quickly.

* * *

As the night moved along the music started to get louder and a make shift dance floor was made as couples began to get sweaty while others like Mike and Brittany just showed off their talent next to Mercedes and Tina's goofy dancing. Rachel had sobered up a good bit now and was talking to Quinn about how she thought glee would go on Monday when she felt warmth press into her back. Santana slid her hands around Quinn's waist and into her front pockets as she swayed slightly in time with the music.

'Hey Rach, how you feeling now?' Santana said casually as Quinn enjoyed their closeness.

'Much better thank you for asking but I think I want another drink so please excuse me.' Rachel replied as she smiled and moved away from them.

Santana rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and moved Quinn's hips with hers.

'Come dance with me?' Santana whispered against her neck.

'Mmm' Is all Quinn could reply as Santana gently led her to the middle of the dance floor. They danced facing each other tenderly as the beat was slow. Santana had her arms around Quinn's neck as Quinn kept them close with her hands on Santana's hips.

'I really am sorry S. I never thought about my actions, it had nothing to do with you.' Quinn said looking guilty.

'Shh, it's okay. Let's just enjoy our night and we can talk over everything in bed tomorrow while we cuddle and watch movies like you want.' Santana smirked as she leaned in and kissed the corner of Quinn's mouth.

'How did you know?' Quinn asked as she leaned in and kissed Santana's cheek.

'Well you're kind of like me and when you're upset you want to either go out and forget about it with alcohol or cuddle. I never really had someone to cuddle with until now so that's why I suddenly don't need drink as much and you thought by coming out tonight that our friends would distract you and they did' Santana said as she winked at the girl.

This time they met each other in the middle as the both moved closer moving in time with the music as they attacked each other's lips. Quinn moaned as Santana slipped her tongue in to her mouth followed by one from Santana as Quinn grabbed her ass slightly. The music changed and the upbeat had Santana turning Quinn so she was facing forward and Santana was behind her. Santana rested one hand on Quinn's stomach and the other on her hip as she gently kissed Quinn's neck, nibbling slightly. Quinn closed her eyes as she shuddered at the contact and moved her hand behind her into Santana's hair.

After Santana had kissed every bare piece of skin she could reach, she leaned up and took Quinn's earlobe in her mouth.

'Can we go home now Q-Bear?' She whispered into the girl's ear, her voice husky.

Quinn spun around and attached her lips to Santana's full ones once again, displaying how much she wanted it. She breathed a yes against the girl's lips and they both walked straight to the car hand in hand.

Santana sped through the roads as Quinn drew patterns on the inside of her wrist and tried to distract herself from how much she wanted Quinn right now. They pulled in to the drive way quickly and both slammed their doors shut as they made their way to the door. Quinn turned the key in the lock as Santana slid her hand into Quinn's, interlocking their fingers. They closed the door a bit more quietly this time as they ascended the stairs. Quinn moved them a bit quicker along the hallway to her room though as she grew inpatient.

As the door clicked shut, Quinn and Santana stood in the center of the room in a heated kiss. Teeth clashed as they tried to take in every bit of each other. Quinn moved her hands up Santana's back before slowly unzipping her dresses zip. She traced the skin she found there before she gently slid it off her shoulders. Santana followed suit as she pulled the hem of Quinn's dress up and over her head slowly. She pushed them back towards the bed until Quinn's legs hit the edge and then Quinn pulled Santana down on top of her.

Hands roamed as their legs tangled and Santana ran her tongue along Quinn's jaw as her hand moved up her abs. Quinn grabbed at Santana's ass as she ran her hand through her hair. Santana traced the outline of her bra this time unsure if it was okay before Quinn tugged on her hair slightly to give her the go ahead. She slipped her fingers under the soft fabric and traced her breast as she sucked on her collar bone. Santana so badly wanted to move her hand much lower as she felt her stomach clench with want. Eventually after much teasing, she pinched lightly at Quinn's nipple and circled it as she slipped her thigh between Quinns. As Quinn let out a loud gasp, Santana swallowed the sound as she covered Quinn's mouth with her own. Quinn started rocking into Santana slowly, and Santana wasn't far behind. The pressure Santana felt pulsing through her intensified as she felt the wet soaking through Quinn's panties against her leg. She let out a whimper at the contact as Quinn took the opportunity to flip them and moved at a faster pace. Quinn's own hand slipped under Santana's bra as she squeezed experimentally and bit her lip.

'Q, that feels so good babe.' Santana said reassuringly as she started to pant harder and dug her nails into Quinn's back.

'Baby I feel…I feel like I'm…oh!'

Suddenly the tightness in Quinn's stomach got too much as it overloaded all her senses and she came fast. Santana quickly followed after Quinn tugged on her hair, cursing slightly as she did so. Quinn collapsed on top of Santana in a daze as the last of her shaking subsided. Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head as they lay there contentedly. All too soon Santana realized what had happened.

'Oh my god Quinn, I'm so sorry. This isn't how it was supposed to happen, I wanted to make it special for you and I just took your first time with a girl and…' She rambled apologetically as she tried to get out from under Quinn.

Quinn wouldn't allow that though as she lifted her head, she wrapped her arms around Santana and silenced her with her lips.

'Shut up, it was perfect.' Quinn said smiling.

'No it was…'

'Be quiet San, it was everything I wanted. With someone who actually has feelings for me and wants me for more than because I'm a girl and I'm 'hot'. You made this special by being you and being here.' Quinn said defiantly as she pecked at Santana's lips. 'Plus that was just grinding that got carried away.' She added winking.

Santana was slightly stunned by the admission but she smiled in relief as she kissed Quinn back lazily and blushed slightly at the other things they had yet to do. They gently pulled the blankets over themselves and drifted off to sleep, Quinn's lips on Santana's neck and their fingers linked.

* * *

**So I should have warned about the attempt at smut...:P or maybe not if it was awful:P Let me know what your opinions are :)**

**~A**


	19. Chapter 19

**...Hey guys :O Long time no see...*Awkwardly waves while staring at the ground***

**My deepest apologies for the delay, school and illness got in the way and made it hard for me to access any form of inspiration to write :/ ill try harder I promise!**

**I hope some of you are still interested :(**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the tears I shed while watching Glee this week :(**

* * *

Chapter 19

Quinn woke up to find herself possessively wrapped around Santana. Her arm was wrapped around the girl with their fingers intertwined as well as their legs, which were tangled tightly together. Santana was pulled tightly against Quinn's chest as she slept soundly with a slight smile on her lips, not that Quinn could see. Quinn had Santana's hair splayed in front of her and a little on her face and she couldn't resist inhaling deeply as her eyes fluttered open slowly. She smiled happily as she thought of what had happened between them last night, finally. It surprised her how suddenly impatient and horny she had become, her father would be ashamed. She had never ever liked doing anything past making out before and sometimes not even that but she supposed it was Santana, not a chappy lipped boy.

Quinn leant in to kiss the base of Santana's skull before trailing her lips down the back of the girl's neck. Santana sighed and groaned slightly but otherwise seemed to be content to stay asleep. Quinn moved her lips back up to the girls ear and skirted her lips over the edge that she could reach. Santana shuddered slightly and squeezed Quinn's fingers before trying to form words in her head that were coherent.

'I no wanna get up Q-bear, I's be tired. Shhh' she mumbled as Quinn giggled at the slur and incoherency of her words.

'But I want to wake up S.' She whispered back as she kissed the girls pulse point behind her ear.

Santana groaned slightly louder this time from a mixture of being too tired and loving the feeling of Quinn's lips.

'We can do more of that later.' Santana replied as she moved her head away slightly from Quinn's lips. 'Bu now, I's be wantin' more sleep.'

Quinn watched Santana move her head away slightly and couldn't help the grin that was on her face as she listened to her girl mumble, sounding kind of like 'Lima heights' Santana from school liked to talk. She quickly moved to the bottom of the girl's neck where the bone vertebra protruded and licked it before kissing the skin over to her shoulder.

Santana sighed heavier this time before squirming in Quinn's arms as she turned around and face the girl, eyes shut tight.

'Quiiinnnn!' She whined as she pouted heavily. 'I really am tired, please?'

Quinn suddenly felt bad as she realized that Santana was still injured and she probably was exhausted from the long day they had had. _''I never once thought to ask her how she was feeling, how her arm and head were. God I'm so selfish.''_ The guilt washed over her immediately as she moved back slightly to make sure Santana had enough space and that her arm wasn't squished.

'San, I'm so sorry.' Quinn said quietly looking at the bed.

'Hmm? Quinn what are you talking about I'm just tired okay, I'm not hurt or anything we just had a long day.' Santana said confused but knowing that Quinn was somehow blaming herself for something.

Santana moved closer and gently pressed her lips to Quinn's, smiling at the spark she felt just from the simple touch. She pulled back and wrapped her casted arm around Quinn, tucking her head under the girls chin and drifting almost immediately with the warmth and safety she felt being close to the girl.

Quinn smiled at the kiss and rested her arm on Santana's waist as she cuddled closer. She gently kissed Santana's head, closing her eyes to just doze for a while.

'Don't get so in your head baby, everything's good. Its sleepy time now…' Santana whispered before falling back into a deep slumber

* * *

Quinn was drawing patterns on Santana's bare hip when she woke up the next time, much to her content. She kissed the dip between Quinn's two collar bones before moving from under her chin and opening her eyes. After adjusting, she smiled lazily at the girl staring back at her, silently wondering if she was dreaming.

'Hey.' Santana began simply.

Hi Beautiful.' Quinn said beaming at the girl in front of her, never breaking her pattern.

'I gotta go pee.' She then stated blushing slightly at the admission.

'Okay then, go.' Quinn laughed as she pushed the girls hip slightly.

Santana leaned in and pecked Quinn's lips quickly before running to the bathroom, shutting the door. When she reemerged, she stretched her hands above her head cracking her back satisfyingly. Quinn stared as she watched the girl stretch in just her bra and panties, the accent of her abs tightening as she stretched. Santana looked up at Quinn and suddenly flinched as she noticed the girl staring at her. _''I'm not wearing any clothes''_ she thought as she rushed to pull on the nearest shirt she could find.

Don't get her wrong, Santana Lopez was used to being eyed and admired by lots of people, a lot of the time to her distaste but right now she felt really gross and she really didn't want Quinn to see her like that. She hadn't exercised in a week and she was eating horrible food, not to mention she was injured and looked pale.

Quinn frowned slightly as she noticed Santana rush to put something over her. It struck her as strange because the girl looked amazing and she could have stared all day. It now dawned on her that Santana's self-confidence issues were clearly a little deeper than just what coach had ingrained in her. She wondered if maybe they had been going on longer than high school without her noticing. Being someone who had been once slightly overweight, she understood that people could have an unhealthy relationship with food but she thought Santana was okay. Lucy had liked eating to block out the shouting and drinking her father and mother did when she was a child but when she had decided to put her focus on exercise instead it hadn't taken much for her to become healthy. She still loved food though and since Russell had left she couldn't have been happier with her body (bar the stretch marks). As far as she was concerned Santana got a bit too leered at and liked to look good, not that it was a problem.

Quinn shook herself from her quandary as she heard the bathroom door close, this time the lock being clicked. She panicked. She quickly got up and threw on a hoodie before making her way to the door and knocking softly.

'San?'

'I'll just be a minute Quinn.' Santana replied in an overly chirpy voice.

'No S, just open the door okay?' Quinn said worriedly.

'I just need a minute.' Santana said quietly, just audible through the door.

'Baby please?' Quinn asked kind of helplessly.

On the other side of the door, Santana stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror as her father's many words rolled round in her head. '' _Inútil. Ignorantes. No valen nada. Ama de casa. Es que flab Santanita?_''

There was a long pause where Quinn could hear no movement from inside. Eventually the lock clicked and Santana opened the door. But instead of the panicked girl who had gone in there, Quinn was faced with a completely different issue.

'Jeeze Q, I'm not allowed brush my teeth anymore?' Santana said her face a mask of happiness. 'I think we might need some space if you can't be without me for two seconds.'

Santana pushed past Quinn and to her bag to pull on baggy sweat pants as Quinn watched her closely. She moved slowly from her spot and stood behind the girl who fiddled with items in her bag in a façade of tidying.

'You know you should probably move that stuff out of that bag and into the wardrobe.' Quinn started sincerely.

Santana turned around and stared at Quinn quizzically, her mask slipping slightly before she caught herself and turned back to what she was doing.

'That would just be awkward to repack.' She said nonchalantly.

'You planning on going somewhere?' Quinn questioned laughing slightly.

'Probably, whenever it happens.' Santana replied vaguely as she tied the bag again.

'What's going to happen baby?' Quinn asked softly as she reached for her hand.

'When you ask me to leave cause I'm hideous.' Santana said as if she had accepted it, keeping her hands from Quinn.

Quinn was stunned by the response and accidentally let a slight laugh out. This caused Santana's mask to slip as she backed away from Quinn, hurt in her eyes. Quinn jumped forward, realizing what a mistake she had made as she moved to Santana.

'Santana, that's never going to happen. You're gorgeous.' Quinn sincerely spoke as she reached out slowly to touch Santana.

It was Santana's turn to laugh although hers was forced. Quinn flinched at the hollowness of it.

'Yeah I sure am, a gorgeous piece of ass.' Santana said her voice cold and sarcastic.

'No you're just gorgeous, inside and out.' Quinn replied as if it should be obvious.

That's when Santana cracked. She sunk to her knees and took shallow breaths as she silently let tears stream down her face. Quinn quickly followed and pulled her into her chest.

'You don't get to say those things when they're not true. Not when you saw what I look like in underwear.' She stated bitterly as she stared at the floor.

'You look amazing in everything but I was staring at you when you were in your underwear because you were stunning and I couldn't control my thoughts or focus on anything else but you.' Quinn said slight pleading in her voice as she wondered how long Santana had been thinking these things.

'Stop.' Santana said her voice dull as she felt numb, voices running through her head taunting her.

Quinn didn't know what else to do as she leant forward and kissed the girl lightly brushing her lips against Santana's before moving back.

'Push away the negative stuff Baby' Quinn said as she kissed her forehead. 'Come on focus on me' she kissed each cheek. 'They're wrong.' She kissed her nose. 'They lied' She kissed her chin.

Santana began to come out of the fog of her father's words and fluttered her eyes closed as she focused on Quinn and grabbed her hand.

'You're are perfect to me okay? Don't you dare think that you're anything but.' Quinn said as she kissed Santana's eyelids and hoped she was getting through.

Tears slid through the Latinas closed eyes as she suddenly felt stupid for her behavior. She now had her head leant against Quinn's.

'I'm so sorry.' Santana whispered, sobbing slightly.

'What? You have nothing to be sorry for.' Quinn said.

'I ruined our morning. Last night was so good and now I ruined everything.' She said her voice cracking as guilt consumed her.

'No, you didn't ruin anything. As your girlfriend, my job is to be here for you and I want us to be able to talk about things. I'm here with you and that is all I need to make my day. Listen to me when I say, your personality, sense of humor, smile, eyes, body, wit and heart are beautiful and if I have to remind you every day for the rest of my life I will!' Quinn said passionately.

Santana just stared at Quinn for a minute before she lunged for the girl and caught her in a searing kiss. Quinn let a squeak out with the intensity and force of the kiss as she kissed back immediately. Santana smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Quinn as the kiss ended, pulling her close. Quinn pulled her tightly against her as she gently pulled Santana to lie down on the bed with her. In her mind she made a promise to erase all the bad things that had been said to her and make her see how amazing she is.

They lay holding each other for a while before Quinn turned on her side to kiss Santana.

'Beautiful. Stunning. Fascinating. Radiant. Gorgeous.' She said between kisses. 'Mine'

The girls lay there exchanging kisses for a long time as Santana buried any doubts far back in her mind.

'I think it's time for food baby.' Quinn said softly as she started to get up from the bed.

Santana tried to protest, pulling Quinn back before her stomach rumbled loudly.

'Ha! You've been caught now come on.' She laughed as she pulled an embarrassed Santana up and out the door.

To their surprise, they were greeted with the smell of cooking as they came down the stairs. There Judy stood, in front of the stove as she cooked bacon and hummed to the oldies song on the radio. Quinn stood there stunned for a second unsure if it was a mirage until Judy turned around and smiled at her.

'Morning girls or should I say afternoon!' Judy smiled as she turned back to the stove.

'Morning Ms. Fabray, something smells amazing.' Santana said as she dragged Quinn to sit down with her.

'It's Judy Santana and I thought ye would be hungry after the amazing performance you gave yesterday.' Judy said happily as she placed plates on the table for the girls.

In front of the girls were two poached eggs, a sausage, rashers and fried tomato all placed in the shape of a smiley face. Quinn smiled at the arrangement.

'What do you mean our amazing performance, how would you know?' Quinn questioned a little harsher than she meant.

'I went to see it, I was at the back. I was going to see you afterwards but you were talking to that Shelby woman so I didn't want to interrupt.' Judy said reassuring the girl. 'I was so proud of you Quinnie.' She continued as she gently cupped Quinn's face affectionately.

'You...you were there? But how did you know?' Quinn asked as she leaned into her mother's hand, overcome with emotion.

'Santana told me of course.' Judy said smiling at her daughter. 'I wish I could have seen all your performances last year.'

'How did you...when did you?' Quinn questioned as she looked at Santana who smirked back at her.

'When you were in the shower, do you realize how long you take in the shower?!' Santana mocked as she giggled with Judy.

'I could probably bake a cake in the time it takes.' Judy agreed.

'I don't take that long.' Quinn mumbled as she focused on her bacon.

* * *

Breakfast (Lunch) continued in much the same way with light banter and Quinn stealing Santana's bacon. The girls both thanked Judy and Quinn caught her off guard with a hug that brought tears to her eyes. The girls then settled in the sitting room, watching 'A Cinderella Story' with Quinn's head on Santana's lap.

'I'll never be ashamed of you.' Quinn suddenly spoke out of the blue as the commercials came on.

Santana glanced at Quinn for a second but continued with playing with Quinn's hair without speaking. This caused Quinn to turn around in Santana's lap and look up at her.

'I know I pulled away from you yesterday and it hurt you but it wasn't anything to do with you. I don't think I like anything more than being close to you, in fact I feel a little empty when I'm not near you.' Quinn said as she placed her hand on Santana's to stop them fidgeting.

'Yeah me too.' Santana admitted without acknowledging the hurt she had felt.

'San. Come on, you can talk to me about this.' Quinn said as she stared into Santana's eyes.

'It's stupid, I over reacted I should have just given you your space instead of making it all about me.' Santana said as she averted her eyes.

'Made it about you? Are you joking me? You were there for me and you put aside you feelings of hurt to comfort me when I knew you didn't really want to. You know how I am with being upset though, I don't want people to see me break. But I realized I want you to be there, even if it's hard, to be there to keep me together.' Quinn said passionately as she leaned up slightly to lean into Santana.

'I think we just moved so fast you know? We literally became friends and straight away just clicked and couldn't keep away. We were attached and I forgot to ask you how you felt about it and then I thought maybe you were just experimenting and it hurt. I know how you are but my mind automatically turns everything around to make things worst case scenario. I want to be there for you but if you're not ready for that we can slow down and get some space.' Santana said sacrificing herself as she worked for Quinn's happiness.

'I just want you. I don't care what everyone else thinks as long as you're there. We'll be out of here soon and all of them will be a distant memory. I want you as my girlfriend and I don't want to hide it from anyone.' Quinn said as she wrapped her fingers in Santana's hair and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

There was no rush, no end goal just the light pressure of their lips together as they shared a moment of understanding and love. They knew they were on the same page and they could revel in themselves as a couple.

The rest of the movie was spent with Quinn leaning against Santana's front, Santana's hands wrapped around Quinn's waist and their fingers linked. Lazy kisses were exchanged sporadically and each of them were content. Once it was over, it was Santana's turn to bring up the elephant in the room.

'Q, how are you feeling about Shelby?' Santana said as she squeezed Quinn's waist a little to show her support.

Quinn sighed loudly as she sorted through her thoughts on the matter, knowing she needed to talk it out.

'Confused.' She said shortly as she leant her head back on Santana's shoulder. 'I don't know how I feel about any of it.'

'I know she came out of nowhere but don't you think you would like to see Beth?' Santana asked.

'See that's the thing, I would love to and nothing would be better. But I don't think I can.' Quinn said dejectedly as she closed her eyes to try and sort through her thoughts. 'I have spent the last two years trying to get used to the fact that I would never see my daughter again and now she suddenly is dangled in front of me again. If I do it, what's to say Shelby won't just leave without warning? I don't think I could survive that.'

'I think you can survive a lot more than you give yourself credit for Quinn Fabray, look how much you've survived already. I don't think Shelby would have offered if she was just going to turn around and leave. Maybe it would help you to be around her, you could be like the cool aunt.' Santana reassured.

'I think I maybe reacted too fast just on instinct but I think I need to think about it for a while. Can we talk about it again when I decide?' Quinn asked quietly as she looked up at Santana.

'We can talk about it whenever you want baby.' Santana said as she kissed her temple. 'While you're thinking of that I'm going to devise a way to kill flabs without getting caught.'

'Why, what did he do now?' Quinn asked confused as she saw the mischievous glint and anger appear in Santana's eyes.

'He invited Shelby to the show to mess with you. Yes she did need to talk to you anyway but he did it because he thought it would hurt you for rejecting him.' Santana said as she furrowed her eyebrow in annoyance.

'Don't get yourself in too much trouble Darling.' Quinn said deciding that telling Santana to leave it was pointless.

The rest of their day was spent happily in each other's arms as they talked over the competition and Mr. Schue's inevitable reaction while finishing any homework they had for the following school day. The thought of going back didn't appeal to either of them but they had no choice right now.

* * *

The girls walked down the hall, hands clasped as they made their way to Glee club. They wondered what was in store for the group as they ignored the hollers and stares at their display of affection. They entered and were immediately greeted by their friends while Brittany, Sam and Finn remained silent. Brittany glared at Quinn and their intertwined hands as Santana growled at Finn and he smirked back. The tension was high and only slightly quelled with the groups buzz over their win at the weekend.

Mr. Schue burst through the door ten minutes late with a scowl on his face as he slammed down their trophy on the piano making everyone jump and Brad immediately stand to check for damage.

'I hope you're all really proud of yourselves.' Mr. Schue began, 'you not only let me down but you let your club down with the performance you did on Saturday.'

'What the fuck are you talking about? We won!' Quinn questioned as she looked at him as if he had two heads.

'Winning isn't everything Quinn. We put in endless hours of rehearsal and time for you to turn around and betray us. While we're on the topic of betrayal, Santana you need to leave.' Mr. Schue spoke harshly.

'What? Why would I leave?' Santana asked astonished.

'You were the ring leader of this whole façade and frankly I am tired of your attitude in this group. You are disrespectful to other members as well as me and you do what you like regardless of the consequences. You might be okay with joining your family in prison but some of us would like to go to college. Please don't return unless you are ready to work.' Mr. Schue preached.

Santana sat there as her blood boiled and her teeth grinded angrily. She couldn't believe this was happening, what kind of person….

'That was some great racism there William but I am the only one who gets away with being offensive at this school.' Sue suddenly interrupted.

'Sue we're in the middle of something, your torture will have to wait.' Mr. Schue snapped.

'Actually, I have come at the perfect time! It has come to my attention that your glee club has pulled away from under your capitalist dictatorship. I felt it was my duty to highlight this fact for Figgins who then witnessed this himself on Saturday at your competition. I only begged him to be the barer of great news.' Sue said gleefully.

'And what would that be?' Mr. Schue asked impatiently.

'You and the elves that live in your hair are going to have to find somewhere else to work as you are no longer head of the glee club!' She replied beaming in a way that looked almost painful.

'What you can't be serious? This is ridiculous, I will go to Figgins myself!' Mr. Schue shouted as he quickly picked up his man bag and stormed out of the class room.

Puck was the first to let out a shout of relief as the rest of the club except Finn followed. They all began to talk over each other as they shared their happiness and relief.

'Alright that's enough Losers!' Sue shouted.

'Who's going to take over for us now Ms. Sylvester? I personally think that I can lead us without the help of...' Rachel questioned.

'Not going to happen Barbara! No way! Nu uh!' Santana exclaimed much to everyone's amusement.

'I must second Pamela in her protest as I have already found a replacement.' Sue announced.

'What's up guys?' Came from the doorway.

There stood Ms. Holly Holiday, cool, collected and happy as ever she strutted into the class as if she had never left.

'I hear you're in need of a Show Choir Director!' She exclaimed as she beamed at them all.

'Holly!' Santana exclaimed as she immediately jumped from her seat to give the woman a hug.

This confused most people in the room as they watched the two embrace. Little did they know that Santana and Holly had become quite close since she had talked to her and Brittany the year before.

'Well if it isn't my favorite sassy Latina!' Holly replied just as happily, pulling the girl close.

Quinn stared for a minute before deciding to ask about that one later. The rest of the group got over the initial shock before they all cheered with excitement.

'Yes you are all welcome no need to thank me all at once.' Sue said sarcastically as she walked out of the class room to witness more of Wills embarrassment.

'Well I would like to start our time together by giving you the rest of the class off to get ready for the day. We will start properly tomorrow when we are more focused.' Holly announced before she turned to Santana and the two walked out of the classroom to catch up.

Santana turned around to beam at Quinn quickly before focusing her attention on Holly and disappearing down the hall. Quinn got up to leave with Mercedes when she was pulled back by puck.

'Quinn we need to talk about Shelby and Bethy.' Puck said urgently. 'I don't care what your intentions are and if you are or aren't going to see Beth but don't you dare do anything to hurt Shelby.' He continued rather forcefully.

'What am I going to do to hurt her, she is the one offering to let me see my daughter. It's not like I'm going to plant a load of baby sacrifice books in her apartment and call social services.' Quinn said astounded. 'What's it to you anyway?'

'I've been getting closer to Shelby and Beth over the last few weeks so don't mess it up!' He said as he turned and walked out.

Quinn stood there wondering why Puck would care so much for Shelby and why it was okay for him to see Beth first.

* * *

**And that's it :)**

**Sorry its a bit on the short side I have lost track a bit on where this story is going. **

**Because of this, if any of you have any ideas or thing you would like me to incorporate into the story or next fe chapters, please don't hesitate to let me know either by Pm or Reviews :)**

**What did everyone think of Demi on the show and the Tribute episode? :)**

**Congrats to Naya and Big Sean on getting engaged :D**

**Bye for now :)**

**P.s if you aren't reading any of '****_FirewithFire_****' 's stories and one shots you definitely should!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys :)**

**Another chapter in a shorter amount of time...I think lol**

**If you have mid-term Happy holidays :)**

**Hope you enjoy this and thank you for your continued support :D Please continue to R/R :)**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own glee..**

* * *

Chapter 20

Santana walked happily down the hall as she made her way to the choir room for lunch. Her and Quinn had been missing each other for most of the day because even with classes together they had a lot to do and Santana had been busy working on a little project.

She had skipped out on Spanish with Mr. Schue not only because she didn't want to face the teacher that made her blood boil but also she needed to focus on this for it to be successful. She had worked really hard and she couldn't wait to see the results.

As she stopped off at her locker to store her books she felt arms wrap around her waist. After a moment of panic she inhaled vanilla and relaxed. She gently shut her locker and then turned in Quinn's arms to face her.

'You know, you're going to give me a heart attack if you're going to sneak up on me like that.' Santana said as she smiled lovingly at Quinn.

'Hmm…that's tempting. Would I get to give you mouth to mouth?' Quinn asked coyly as she pulled Santana closer.

'Okay…maybe it would be worth it.' Santana winked as she gently placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

Quinn frowned at the brush of lips on her cheek. As much as she liked the cuteness, she was hoping for something more. She was so lost in her hope she didn't notice Santana unwrapping herself from Quinn's arms and gently pulling her down the hall with a smirk on her face. She pushed through the students and opened the door to the choir room. Luckily, it was empty.

With no time to spare she turned and locked her lips with Quinn starling her before she kissed back eagerly, both closing their eyes. Their fingers wrapped around each other tightly as they gently heated up the embrace. Santana pushed Quinn back until she was leaning against the piano, biting down on Quinn's lip. She placed herself between Quinn's legs and leant in to the girl's body. Quinn loosened their fingers and ran her arms up Santana's arms before tracing her way down her sides. She gently squeezed at her hips as she ran her fingers along the space between her cheerios top and skirt. They were so caught up in their lip lock they didn't hear the footsteps enter the room.

'EHEM!' came from the door.

Quinn opened her eyes to see Kurt and Rachel standing there with eyebrows raised as Mercedes walked in laughing behind them. She however paid them no mind as she continued in her battle with Santana.

'If you don't mind, I use that piano to practice with! Could you please refrain from molesting it?' Rachel spoke up as she folded her arms.

Santana pulled back slightly from Quinn and turned her head to see the rest of their friends now there. She put on her best unimpressed look as Quinn pressed her into her cheek and kissed the corner of her jaw.

'Oh please Yentl, like you and Gassy haven't spent lots of time up against this thing. It's practically foreplay for you to circle around it.' Santana said rolling her eyes as she tried not to focus on Quinn's lips.

'I will have you know Santana that Finn and I have only engaged in coitus once and it was in his home, not at school so we didn't ever use the piano as foreplay. We merely…..' Rachel ranted as her arms began to flail.

'AHH! My ears, they're burning!' Santana exclaimed as she pulled out of Quinn's embrace and excessively covered her ears as she began singing to herself in an attempt to block out Rachel's chatter.

Rachel huffed loudly before stomping over to the chairs and taking a seat. The rest of the group laughed as Santana continued to pace back and forward with her ears covered as they followed Rachel to sit. Quinn stayed leaning for a minute as she watched Santana's exaggerated movements before moving in front of the pacing girl and placing her hands on her arms.

'Okay baby, I think Rachel has had all the mocking she can take for one day.' She said smirking at Santana as she grinned back happily.

'Fine.' She fakily huffed as she lowered her hands from her ears.

'I'll go to the cafeteria to get us lunch.' Quinn said as she kissed Santana's cheek and moved back.

'Do you want me to go with you?' Santana questioned.

'No you can stay here. Just stay out of trouble.' Quinn warned as she booped Santana's nose and left the room.

Santana turned around to the group smiling happily before catching herself and contorting her face to one of disinterest.

'Ahh Chang. You decided to bring some testosterone to the room that twinkle toes is sorely lacking, I see.' Santana said snarkily as she took a seat next to Tina.

'Hey Santana nice to see you too.' Mike smiled as he laughed slightly.

'Jeeze Mike we just had calculus together, it hasn't been that long. I think you have separation issues.' Santana said cheekily. 'You should watch out T, I think your boy has a crush.

Tina gently slapped Santana's knee giving her a scolding look as both Mike and Santana laughed. The three discussed their classes and how their day was going as Santana absentmindedly watched the door.

Soon a happy Quinn bounded through the door with both the girls lunches and made her way over to Santana. Just as she was about to thank her, Santana was interrupted from an outcry in the hall.

'AGGGHHHHHH!' Could be heard being shouted.

Before anyone could make it to the door, Santana called them back to sit down.

'Wait for it.' She said knowingly.

Quinn looked at her just knowing whatever was going on she was behind.

Five minutes later a pink fluffy body came through the door.

'Santana!' Finn exclaimed as he spat a feather from his mouth.

'What can I do for you?' Santana questioned casually as she looked over her work.

There stood Finn, covered in pink feathers and glitter from head to toe. The group in the room all burst into fits of laughter as people from the hallways also peered in to get a look.

'You did this to me!' Finn said as he clenched his fists.

'I really don't know what you're talking about, did what exactly?' Santana asked innocently as she remained with a neutral expression.

'This! Covered me in feathers and glitter! Mark my words I will get you back.' Finn said menacingly as he glared at her.

'You can't be serious. When would I have time to do a thing like that?' Santana questioned in fake outrage.

'I don't know but I'm going to find out. There are cameras by my locker!' He said as he smirked at the justice.

'Hmm...only there isn't because they were accidentally broken.' Santana smirked openly. 'Pink suits you Finn, pity about the red of your face clashing. Don't you know that pink and red don't match?'

Finn let out an aggravated cry as he kicked one of the music stands over and stormed out. Laughter erupted again, this time with Santana included as they watched some of the feathers trail behind his exit.

Eventually all the giggles died down as the group turned to stare at Santana in question as she nonchalantly picked at her lunch.

'So are you going to tell us what you did or do we have to guess?' Kurt asked eagerly.

'Me? I didn't do anything.' Santana insisted trying to keep her glee at bay.

'Come on San spill it!' Mercedes insisted as she leant forward in her seat.

'Fine. So I decided to get my payback on Finn and I asked Sue if I could dip into her feather collection for the greater good. I then…' Santana began.

'Sue has a feather collection?' Tina interrupted.

'Yes she does, she has lots of collections. Now I was telling a story.' Santana said as she glared at Tina and positioned herself to lean against Quinn's side.

'So I skipped out on Spanish cause I only do it for the easy marks and I would rather not see Schue's face today to be quite honest. Él no puede enseñar de todos modos! So when Finn came down the hall to his locker, I had a bucket tied to it so when he opened it, a load of glue poured on him followed by feathers shooting from his locker. Don't ask me how I did it, my genius needs to be kept under wraps! So then when he went to close his locker, I had another string tied to dump pink glittery paint over him and that's when he screamed like a little girl and stormed in here with his knickers in a twist.' Santana explained easily before casually going back to picking at her lunch.

The group stared at her in awe for a moment before looking at one and other.

'You did all that in one class?' Mike questioned.

'Well yeah it's not like I haven't done it before, I've been pulling pranks since Kindergarten.' She answered, confused at their astonishment.

Quinn who had stayed quiet for her whole explanation suddenly burst out laughing. It had taken her a while to register everything that had happened and the explanation but it all seemed quite hilarious all of a sudden. Santana stared at her as if she was crazy as suddenly the rest of the group joined in. Eventually she calmed down and looked at Santana smiling in thanks.

'You did all that for me?' Quinn asked as she laid her food tray down and wrapped her arms around Santana.

'Well yeah… I was going to just beat the living shit out of him but then you'd be mad at me if I got expelled.' Santana said as she pouted slightly at the missed opportunity.

'Damn right I would.' Quinn winked as she gently cupped Santana's cheek and pecked her lips. 'Thank you baby.' She whispered.

Santana blushed slightly hoping no one could see it because of her tanned skin and smiled back at Quinn, leaning in for another kiss.

'So I've been dying to ask if ye're a couple now?' Kurt said chirpily.

Santana groaned slightly at the tone in his voice and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, leaving Quinn to answer that question.

'Yes Kurt we are.' Quinn said smiling at being able to say it as she went back to her lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent listening to boring teachers and idle gossip as well as the whispers as they walk down the hall to each of their classes. Santana wonders when the gossip started making her less fearful and more amused at the rest of the schools lack of lives. All she knows is as she walks out of McKinley after another long day, is that she has never been so proud to walk out with her fingers wrapped in Quinn's.

As the girls start their walk to the car, Quinn suddenly stops.

'Okay San I don't want you to freak out but there's someone waiting for you.' Quinn says with a worried look.

'Q what are you talking about? Who's waiting f…' Santana begins as she looks around Quinn to figure out who's there. 'Oh' she whispers.

Standing there looking made up as ever by Quinn's car is Maribel Lopez who's fiddling with her watch as she glances around the car park. Finally her eyes settle on Santana's and she stares at her for a good solid minute before she glances at Quinn and her eyes land on their clasped hands.

Santana feels the breath knock out of her as she watches her mother walk towards her, the click of her heels sounding so familiar but yet slightly menacing. Quinn watched as the color drained from Santana's face

'Santana, I'm so glad I caught you.' Maribel said softly as she smiled at her daughter. 'Quinn.' She said as she turned with a small nod to Quinn.

'What are you doing here?' Santana questioned as her eyes narrowed and she squeezed Quinn's hand tighter.

'I needed to speak with you and you weren't returning my calls.' Maribel said as if it was obvious.

'Yeah could you stop doing that? You're blocking up my voicemail box.' Santana said harshly as she dropped Quinn's hand to cross her arms before leaning closer to the girl as a sign that she needed her.

'Santana come home. We can work it out with your father, convince him to let you stay. We can get back to being a family.' Maribel insisted.

Santana couldn't help but laugh a scathing laugh that made both Quinn and Maribel cringe with the loathing in it.

'A family? Are you out of your mind? What child has to convince her parent to let them live in their home, huh? What child will have a nice sit down with her family and explain and bargain for her right to a place there? An unloved one that's what kind of child. And you know I can't believe you had the nerve to come here.' Santana said as she moved past Maribel, desperate to get to the car.

'You are not unloved, I love you and your father loves you. He is just having a hard time dealing with the situation.' Maribel called after her as Quinn moved past Maribel also.

Santana stopped abruptly, Quinn almost bumping into her before side stepping her.

'This isn't a situation, this is a part of who I am. I don't want to explain myself to him or to you, so stop calling. You've left a hole in my heart that will take a long time to heal, stop reopening it with more excuses.' Santana said bitterly.

With that she and Quinn got into the car as Maribel dejectedly walked to her own car. Santana watched as she drove away before turning to Quinn as she felt her staring.

'No I don't want to talk about it. There isn't anything left to say.' Santana said as she turned towards the window, bringing her knees to her chest.

Quinn scanned the girl while gently rubbing her side and giving her leg a squeeze before starting the engine and driving from the school. She quickly thought of something to distract Santana from her thoughts.

'So you and Ms Holiday huh?' She began with a sideways glance at Santana.

'Yup.' Santana replied still not looking up.

'You been talking to her often?' Quinn asked.

'Maybe.' Santana answered.

Quinn was just about to give up when Santana turned to her with a slight smirk.

'Why, you jealous?' She said cheekily.

'Pfft as if. What is she like forty?' Quinn replied defensively.

'Thirty-six actually. And you have nothing to worry about Q, I only have the hots for one blonde.' Santana replied matter of factly.

'Oh yeah, who's that?' Quinn said smirking.

'That nurse at the hospital and I think she was totally into me.' Santana said straight faced before bursting out laughing when Quinn slapped her. 'Ah I'm in an abusive relationship.'

'As if.' Quinn said as she pouted slightly and focused on driving into her drive.

The girls got out of the car and moved through the front door as Quinn continued to pout.

'Aww Q-Bear, you're not mad at me are you? You know I was only joking.' Santana mocked in a baby voice as she caught Quinn's hand before she could move down the hall.

Quinn merely stood there with her back turned and a smirk on her face, hidden from Santana's view.

'You know there's only one girl for me.' Santana said as she moved behind Quinn and ran her hands around her waist to lay on her stomach.

Quinn made a noise of acknowledgement as she tried to keep herself from turning to Santana.

'And she has the most beautiful porcelain skin,' Santana said as she gently kissed her shoulder. 'And dazzling green eyes.' She continued as she kissed her neck. 'And she's the only girl who has ever taken my breath away.' She stated matter of factly.

With that Quinn let herself be turned around to face Santana whos face showed sincerity. Santana placed her hands on the small of her back as Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck and leant into the girl.

'You're definitely the only girl to put up with my crazy.' Santana said with a wink as she leant in to kiss Quinn.

Quinn leant in too as the girls locked lips in a sweet, innocent kiss that only spread warmth through their bodies. They kept each other close as Santana gently asked for entrance with her tongue which was granted straight away. Their movements were languid and appreciative of one and other as Santana gently spun Quinn and moved her back to the door to be pushed up against it. The kiss wasn't quite searching but more memorizing as both girls took in every twitch and sound the other made, according to her movements. Their hands moved to wrap around each other as they both moved to catch their breath. As they dove in for another kiss, the door was suddenly unlocked and both of the moved away from it quickly before it could hit them.

'Oh hello girls, here to welcome me?' Judy questioned confused.

'Em no we just got in mom and were heading upstairs.' Quinn said as she turned around, this time bringing Santana with her by the hand.

Judy watched them go, confused.

* * *

The girls were both doing homework, Santana laying on the bed and Quinn at her desk. Santana had finished ages ago but was drawing in her note book while Quinn finished up the last of her work. Quinn finally spun around in her chair to face Santana who looked up from her sketch. Quinn always liked Santana's sketches, they often took some time to decipher the meanings behind them but that was the beauty of it.

'Something weird happened today.' Quinn stated as she came over to sit on the bed, pulling Santana's feet into her lap as she turned to look at her.

'Oh yeah? Did Kurt wear one of his hideous broaches again?' Santana jested.

'No, Puck questioned me about Shelby and Beth and basically told me to stay away if I wasn't going in with the best of intentions. As if I would ever put Beth to any harm.' She recounted still quite outraged.

'What's it to him? She's your daughter too and you can do what you like.' Santana said.

She silently came to another insight shortly after.

'You don't think Puck it banging Shelby, do you?' Santana questioned delicately.

'What? Of course not, what gave you that idea?' Quinn asked as she looked at Santana in disbelief.

'It's just…Puck only ever defends the people he loves. He defended you and he defended Lauren, not that she needed it. So maybe he likes Shelby.' Santana reasoned.

'He dated you too?' Quinn retorted.

'He didn't love me, I was a hot piece.' Santana said honestly, flinching slightly at how long she was used as such.

'Well I mean he did seem really passionate about it…' Quinn said as realisation hit her.

They stayed in silence before Quinn moved to lie next to Santana, her head on her shoulder.

'About earlier with your mom…' Quinn began.

Santana instantly tensed up and stared at the ceiling.

'I know you don't want to talk about it and we've talked about it a bit and if you want to talk about it anytime I'm here. I just wanted to…I needed to….you're my family okay? We don't need anyone else because we have each other. And Judy too if she sticks around this time.' Quinn winked to lighten the mood.

Santana stared at Quinn for a long moment, letting the words touch her heart. Finally she leaned forward with tears in her eyes and kissed Quinn fiercely.

'I'm really glad you thought I was worth a lot of insults and being shouted at and for you to break down my walls Q. You're my family too.' Santana said sincerely as she pulled Quinn close and smiled happily.

* * *

The day that followed was a lot of sneaky make out sessions in bathrooms and Janitor's closets and small touches and lingering smiles. It was as if the girls couldn't keep their hands away from each other and they needed to show each other their affection at all times. Quinn had never felt the need to pull someone into a private room for some alone time and Santana had never felt so happy in her life. The open pda in the hallways was very little except for hand holding and the occasional peck as both girls had never been too comfortable with too much despite how open Quinn was at the party.

Quinn was already sitting in the choir room for glee club when Santana walked in with the first scowl she had seen all day and a pouting Brittany following a few steps behind. Santana sat down heavily in the seat beside Quinn and before Quinn could even greet her, Santana pulled her in for a heated kiss. She quickly reciprocated after shaking herself from her shock and groaned slightly when Santana pulled back. Santana sighed as she sat back in her seat as Quinn stared at her in awe.

'What? I can't greet my girlfriend?' Santana asked her eyebrow furrowing.

'No…I mean, yes you can greet me like that, all the time if you want.' Quinn replied smiling happily. 'I was just wondering what provoked it, I think you might have stunted Puck.'

Sure enough when Santana glanced over, Puck was sat staring at the girls with his mouth open and drool dribbling from the side of his mouth. Santana swiftly moved away from Quinn to turn and kick Pucks chair, causing him to plop to the floor with a loud groan followed by snickers from the rest of the club. She then sighed again as she turned back to Quinn and began tracing her fingers along her hand.

'Brittany's been bothering me. She keeps staring at me or us and giving me longing looks. On the way here, she stopped me to say she had changed and that you were going to cheat on me and you could never like me like she does etcetera.' Santana said frowning in annoyance.

'Babe why didn't you tell me this was happening?' Quinn said as she looked over and glared at Brittany.

'Cause I didn't want to cause drama I can handle it, she usually corners me at different times when I don't see you so I'm in a better mood when I get to you.' Santana explained.

'Even so, you should have still told me. You know I like you right? And I'd do anything for you but if you still have feelings for Brittany I want….'

Quinn was cut off from her selflessness by a soft pair of lips capturing her own in another kiss.

'Shut up, I just want you. You're the only one that I have feelings for.' Santana said as she kissed Quinn again.

'Hey everyone! Santana and Quinn kindly keep your lips to yourselves if ye don't mind, even if it's super cute.' Holly suddenly spoke up as she entered the room.

The girls separated, Quinn blushing and Santana glaring playfully at Holly who winked back.

'Now that I've got you all listening, I brought tacos! We never did get them last time when Mr Figins wouldn't let me take you guys off school grounds.' Holly announced cheerfully as she passed a box around to each student.

'Oh you think I want tacos just cause I'm Latina is it?' Santana questioned playfully.

'Yep that's me always assuming things based on race' Holly replied cheekily. 'But I know you want one anyway!'

Santana couldn't disagree with that as she greedily took one from the box as it was handed to her.

'So Finn couldn't make it today because he couldn't get the pink paint out of his hair and off his skin. Kudos on that Santana by the way, quite an elaborate prank.' Holly praised.

The whole class laughed at the thought of a still pink Finn as they munched on their food. Holly moved to the board and wrote on it adding a smiley face at the end.

**_'Express Yourself! J'_**

'No, not another Madonna week!' Puck groaned loudly.

'No Puck, as awesome as that would be. This week is a break from getting ready for your next competition to focus on yourselves. I want you all to pick a song that applies to you or a situation you are in at the moment and sing about it.' Holly explained.

Rachel's hand shot up immediately.

'Ms Holiday? Can it be a song from Barbara's extensive collection?' Rachel questioned.

'Or my musical catalogue?' Kurt added.

'Do I have to sing?' Mike also asked.

'It can be any song from any genre of music and yes Mike you can dance but pick a song that expresses how you feel. Anything else?' Holly questioned.

Everyone shook their heads in the negative, already whispering ideas.

'Alright, all of you start brainstorming.'

* * *

**That's all :) any feedback would be much appreciated cause I'm stumped on what's coming next..**

**Till next time, **

**~ A**


End file.
